It's our world
by XxLegacyBoysxX
Summary: New School! New Start! Ted and Tiffany are brother and sister and are new in town. Follow their lives as they attend school and hope for the best! Characters: Ted/Tiffany/Maryse/Eve/Cody/Justin/Nikki/Dolph/Kelly/Jack and Many More! Enjoy and Please R&R
1. New School, New Friends, New Life

**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.**

**Chapter 1: New school, New friends, New life.**

The blonde/brown haired, young, hot guy drove out of his driveway and set off down the street heading to school with his annoying blonde, smart, beautiful sister sat in the passengers seat blabbering on thinking that her brother was actually listening to anything she had to say. Ted turned the radio up to block out what his sister was saying to him and looked at the road infront of him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tiffany asked.

"What?" Ted answered.

"I said why did dad have to take that job?" the blonde blabbered on.

"Tiffany shut up it's not that bad." her brother said as he parked up his white Range Rover Sport in the parking lot of his new school.

"Come on Tiff lets go." her brother said as he opened the door and jumped out of the car "Now!" he raised his voice a little.

"But Ted I don't wanna go." the blonde was so stubbon at times.

"I don't care if you go..." Ted was cut off.

"Really thanks but don't tell mom and dad." the blonde smiled.

"Let me finish I don't care if you go but get out of my car." he said as he flung his leather jacket over his shoulder and waited for his sister to exit his car before locking it.

**XxxxxxX**

Four girls stood by the fountain at the front of West Bronbley school chatting away to one another.

"I totally love the first day back at school." Maryse yelped to her friends.

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"Duhh because you get to see all of the girls dressed like tramps and they think they look good." Maryse could be bitchy sometimes but she meant no harm.

All four girls walked upto the front doors of the school looking like they owned it, if you didn't know any better you proberly thought they did but oviously they didn't. It's not like they thought they owned it, well at least most of them.

"OMG have you seen Layla?" Maryse questioned the three girls stood infront of her.

"Why? Whats wrong with her?" Eve asked.

"Look at her all over Cody. I mean he ditched her for me nearly all of the summer and she still goes back to him." she made a gagging face.

"Well she must be desperate." Kelly laughed.

"Anyway enough about Layla. What did you guys do over summer? Well we know what you did Maryse as you just stated." Nikki asked the girls.

"I spend the summer in Italy with my dad if was great." Eve told the girls.

"Kelly what did you do?" Nikki asked.

"Ermm I need to go I forgot to pick up my schedule. Bye" Kelly hurried off.

"She's hiding something." Eve said.

"Yeah ano right like I ask her what she did and she runs off what's up with that?" Maryse

asked not wanting an answer.

"Maryse you didn't ask her I did." Nikki said.

"Yeah so she still ran." Maryse smiled at the two remaining girls.

"Anyway I better get to class bye girls see you at lunch." with that all of the girls parted ways and headed to class.

**XxxxxxX**

"Boys how's it going?" Cody asked walking upto Jack and Dolph who were stood next to a bunch of lockers in the hallway.

"Dude Whats going on with you and Layla?" Jack asked.

"Nothing she keeps telling me all this crap like 'please just tell me you like me and i'll sleep with' I mean if she won't sleep with me I could always get someone else I mean who would say no to sleep with me. I'll tell you the answer to that no one, everyone wants to sleep with me." Cody blabbered on to the guys as he mimicked Layla .

"Yeah well why don't you just tell her you like her and then get what you want?" Dolph asked the man.

"Listen here Dolph never do that, never tell a girl what she wants to hear if you do she will think she's in control and that's not right just keep ignoring her and she'll come running right back to you." Cody said teaching the guys a few rules about girls.

"Yeah whatever so did you get any action this summer?" Dolph asked the guys.

"Yeah you know I had that summer thing with Maryse." Cody said slamming his locker shut.

"Yeah actually I did I slept with Maryse's hot blonde friend." Jack said giving the guys a high five.

"You boys are pigs." Eve stated standing behind the boys.

"What. You know you want a peice." Cody said standing with his arms crossed.

"Errr no, now move I need to get to my locker." Eve tried to push past the guys.

"Say please and we might move." Cody teased.

Eve stood on her tip-toes and got closer to Cody and whispered in his ear. "Move or i'll tell the school about the time you scored with that freshman, what was her name again oh yeah Georgie Simpson."

"Come on guys lets go." Cody hissed and walked away with the guys.

Eve stood at her locker and laughed and still thanked Dolph for telling her about that.

**XxxxxxX**

Ted and Tiffany walked through the front doors to the school and headed down the hall Ted still trying to ignore his sister.

"Ted just give me the keys and I'll do your homewrok for a week." Tiffany begged.

"A month?" Ted asked.

"Yeah a month." Tiffany smiled.

"Your still not getting them. Why would I let you drive my truck don't be stupid." Ted laughed and walked down the hall away from his sister who was left standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Ted carried on walking until he got to his locker 258, stood right next to his locker was a brown haired guy. Ted needed to make friends and thought he could be his first.

"Hey I'm Ted." Ted said walking up to his locker.

"Hi I'm Justin, You new here?" Justin asked.

"No you' ve never seen me before because I hide in the libary." Ted said sarcastically.

"I'm always in the libary and I've never seen you there before." Justin told the new guy.

"Dude you are so lame, I'm joking I'm new here." Ted said shutting his locker.

"I'm not lame." Justin told him.

"You just told me your in the libary all the time how lame is that." Ted smiled.

"I can be cool." Justin said thinking he actually could.

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it, later dude." Ted said patting Justin on the back and carried on down the hall.

"Hey Santino" Justin shouted.

"Yeah."

"I can be cool right." Justin asked.

"Yeah your awesome." Santino told him.

"I'm so cool." Justin thought to himself.

**XxxxxxX**

The clock hit 12 and the lunch bell rang. The hall's started to fill with the pupils of West Bronbley. Tiffany searched the halls for her brother who was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey so I found someone who will tell you I'm cool." Justin said walking upto Ted.

"Dude are you serious? Look at him anyone could look cool compared to him of course he's gonna say your cool, he's a nerd then again so are you." Ted laughed "No offense."

"None taken." Santino said before he walked off.

Ted looked on and saw his annoying as hell sister walking right his way.

"Ok so if your really cool be a dick to the girl walking this way." Ted said queitly.

"That blonde girl but she looks sweet." Justin told him.

"She's not, just do it man." Ted smiled.

"Hey stripper club's that way babe." Justin said in a cocky tone pointing behind her, Ted just sat back amused and amazed at what he just heard.

"Who do you think you are asshole?" Tiffany asked annoyed.

"Well I'm anyone you want me to be." Justin smiled.

"Your a pig. Ted mom called me and she said don't be home late. Her and dad are going out tonight and you have to give me a ride home." Tiffany told her brother before walking away.

"Dude she's your sister, why did you tell me to be a dick?" Justin asked sitting next to Ted.

"She's a bitch and doing my head in but hey dude you did good." Ted laughed.

"So you think I'm cool now?" Justin asked his new friend.

"If you act like that and ditch that nerdy dude and hang with me you will be." Ted high fived his new friend.

"Cool so when do we hang?" Justin questioned.

"Well wait by my truck after school and we'll go for a spin." Ted told him "Get some new clothes to." Ted added.

"Cool and ok see you dude." Justin said walking away.

**XxxxxxX**

"So I overheard Jack telling the guys that he slept with Maryse's hot blonde friend and if you take a look me nor Nikki are blonde." Eve told the girls.

"Well I think she slept with him more than once and if you think about it Kelly acted weird when we asked her what she did over the summer." Nikki imputted.

"I think it went on before the summer did you see the way she acted around him." Eve said.

"Yeah that's what I think." Maryse said.

"You think what?" Kelly asked walking upto the girls and took a seat at the table.

"Ermm... that Eve's hair is ugly." Maryse said the first thing that popped into her head.

"What?" Eve gasped.

"Yeah it's just so ugly, Kelly could you please go get me a bottle of water?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah sure be right back." Kelly said before walking to the counter.

"Why did you say that about my hair? It's so not ugly." Eve questiond the french beauty.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. I couldn't exactly say oh yeah we know you slept with Jack over the summer could I?" Maryse asked the latina.

"Yeah well you could have said Nikki's hair." the latina spoke.

"Eve my hair isn't ugly." Nikki told her.

"Yeah well neither is mine." Eve said.

"Look I didn't mean it. Now listen girls we have to try and make Kelly tell us that she slept with him." The girls agreed.

"Who spelt with who?" Kelly asked standing behind the girls.

"Nikki slept with Dolph." Eve blurted out.

"What." Nikki gasped.

"Yeah we know Nikki you can't hide it no more." Maryse added as she kicked Nikki under the table.

"Ohh yeah who told you? Was it Dolph I'll kill him I told him not tell anyone." Nikki lied.

"OMG you slept with Dolph." Kelly shouted so half of the cafeteria heard.

"Kelly keep your voice down." Maryse dragged Kelly down to sit next to her.

"Sorry, but why didn't you tell us?" Kelly asked.

"What like you told us you slept with Jack?" Nikki said without thinking.

"What, how did you know?" Kelly asked shocked.

"I overheard him telling the guys, why didn't you tell us you know we wouldn't judge you." Eve told the beautiful blonde.

"Yeah ano you wouldn't but I wasn't pround of it, I was drunk and upset after Kevin broke up with me." Kelly told them.

"So you only slept with him once?" Maryse asked confused.

"God yes I would never sleep with him when I'm sober." Kelly assured the girls.

"Well I'm sitting here thinking you do it all the time." Maryse told them.

"Maryse." Eve said, kicking her under the table.

"What, stop kicking me." Maryse said shutting up.

"Good beause he's a dick and you can do better." Eve comforted her friend.

"Now that that's out of the way, what are we doing after school?" Nikki asked the girls.

"Well we need to cheer Kelly up so I suggest we get some fake I.D's and hit the clubs." Maryse suggested. Maryse always tried to get the girls to go to the clubs but they always turned her down but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Maryse no we are not getting fake I.D's." Eve told her.

"Why please just this one time?" Maryse begged.

"How about we get the fake I.D's for friday and go out then?" Nikki told the girls.

"Yeah." Maryse jumped up excited finally the girls went with on of her plans to go to the club after all of the times she had asked they finally said yes.

"So like really we are definetly going to the club on friday?" Maryse asked.

"Yes." they all said at the same time.

"Ok I'm just asking." Maryse said getting queiter.

"Cool so club on friday and let's just go to the beach tonight and have fun just us girls." Kelly said not sure if she even wanted to hang out with the girls.

"You say that like we have a choice we don't even have any guys to bring." Maryse sulked to the girls "I hate being single." she added.

"Maryse stop thinking about guys." Eve sighed.

"Fine but it's not my fault I like them alot and I'm not getting any." Maryse stated.

"Maryse." the girls shouted.

"Fine I'll stay quiet."

**XxxxxxX**

Dolph was stood next to his locker looking for a book which just wasn't there. Cody and Jack, Dolph's friends started walking upto him with grin's on their faces.

"Dude you didn't tell us you slept with Nikki Bella." Cody said walking upto Dolph and gave him a nuckle touch.

"What?" Dolph asked confused.

"We know dude Kelly practically shouted it in the cafeteria. I don't even see the difference between Nikki and Brie and you've already slept with Brie but now atleast you can say you've slept with twins, I mean I know it wasn't at the same time but who cares." Jack praised.

"Ohh yeah Nikki I mean she came onto me so I didn't say no. Yeah I could say I've slept with twins." Dolph went along with it.

"So when did it happen?" Cody asked.

"Well put it this way more than once." Dolph smiled.

"The question you should be asking is who was better?" Jack asked his friend.

"Well I'll think about that and get back to you." Dolph told the guys.

"Ok dude well see you around." Jack said as he and Cody set off down the hallway.

Dolph was on the hunt to find Nikki and find out why people are saying he slept with her. He wandered the halls for about ten minutes before actually finding her stood by her locker.

"So I slept with you?" Dolph asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"What no you didn't and you know that." Nikki said annoyed that the girls said that she slept with Dolph.

"So what's with all the talk?" Dolph asked still grinning.

"Ermmm" Nikki said remembering that Kelly shouted it in the cafeteria and near enough the whole school heard.

"So you have nothing to say then?" Dolph questioned the beautiful lady.

"It's just a rumor now stop asking questions." Nikki said slamming her locker shut.

"It might be a rumor but I know you want to." Dolph was so cocky he was very sure she wanted him.

"Keep dreaming boy." Nikki said pushing past him knowing that she kinda liked him but wouldn't show.

"She so wants me." Dolph said to himself.

**XxxxxxX**

Tiffany was stood standing at Ted's Range Rover Sport for about ten minutes and he still hadn't came. "I hate him." Tiffany thought to herself. A guy with nice muscle's blonde spikey hair and quiet hot walked upto Tiffany.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Tiffany said back glad that someone had finally talked to her.

"Would you move I need to get in my car." He asked, more like demanded.

"Yeah sure." Tiffany said a bit bummed, 'ok so maybe he didn't want to talk to her but atleast he did' she thought to herself.

Before Tiffany could blink he sped out of the parking lot in his black porsche carrera gt.

"Finally where have you been I've been waiting like twenty minutes for you." Tiffany said in an angry tone.

"So just get in the car or I'll not give you a ride." Ted said as he chucked his books in the back. "Oh and your in the back I'm giving Justin a ride." Ted told his sister.

"What your kicking me in the back for you friend?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah now get in." Ted said as he jumped in the drivers seat.

Justin opened the passengers seat and hopped in the car.

"Hey." he said turning to Tiffany a smiling.

"This is your friend." Tiffany was angry.

"Yeah now be nice." Ted laughed knowing what Justin had said to his sister earlier.

"Are you kidding me he called me a stripper." Tiffany raised her voice.

"Yeah so that's in the past." Ted high fived his buddy.

"You two are assholes." Tiffany told them.

The rest of the car ride home Tiffany just listened to her idiot brother and his idiot friend talk and stayed silent. Ted pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car.

"Hey Tiff is mom home?" Ted asked his sister.

"No idiot I told you at lunch she went out with dad and his work friends." Tiffany said before she slammed the front door to her house.

"Why is your sister always so angry?" Justin questioned Ted.

"She's a bitch. It's because we moved and she left her oh so hot boyfriend behind, believe me Justin he was worse than your nerdy friend with the girl name Santana." Ted laughed.

"His name is Stantino." Justin corrected.

"Yeah whatever same thing. So I need to wash my car and then we can go out." Ted said walking upto the front of his house.

Ted walked into his house with Justin right behind him. When they got inside Ted headed straight to the kitchen in search for food with Justin right behind him like his shadow.

"Hey Tiff did mom leave dinner." Ted shouted from the kitchen.

"No Dick." Tiffany said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well could you make me something." Ted asked his oh so sweet sister.

"No you think I'm gonna make you anything after the way you treated me make it yourself." Tiffany told her asshole brother.

"Nar I don't cook I'm gonna wash my car and go out." Ted told his angry sister.

"The hose is in the garage." Tiffany told her brother taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thanks sis." Ted said grabbing a spounge.

"Yeah whatever and if you do get takeaway bring me some please." Tiffany asked.

"Ermm No get your own." Ted laughed.

"I really do hate my brother." Tiffany said to herself.

Ted took off his black T-shirt and opened the garage door and grabbed the hose.

"Yo Justin you gonna help me wash my car?" Ted asked as he connected the hose to the outside tap.

"Yeah whatever man." Justin said pulling his white T-shirt over his head

**XxxxxxX**

"So girls where do you wanna go?" Maryse said stepping out of her front door with Eve, Nikki and Kelly right behind her.

"Ermm maybe shoppi..." Nikki was saying before she got interupted.

"Maryse who is that?" Kelly said pointing to the two shirtless men across the road washing a white Range Rover Sport.

"I have no idea but they are hot." Maryse said practically drooling.

"Maybe we should go say hi they might be new." Eve suggested as all four girls stood drooling and staring at the boys.

"Yeah lets go." Nikki said as they started making their way over.

"Hi I'm Maryse I live across the road." Maryse was the first to talk.

"Hi we'd love to talk but we gotta jet." Ted said as he grabbed his and Justin's shirt from the step and tossed Justin's straight into his hands.

"Hey Tiff." Ted shouted.

"Yeah." Tiffany said as she opened the window upstairs.

"I'm off now see you later." Ted shouted before he started making his way to his car.

"Yeah ok bye." She shouted before shutting the window.

"See ya girls." Ted and Justin said before hopping in the car and driving out of the driveway and down the street.

"OMG he was so hot." Maryse said to the girls.

"Yeah ano the one with the dark hair is like, I don't even know a word to explain him." Kelly said gobsmacked along with Maryse.

"Come on girls do be so dramatic." Eve said clicking her fingers infront of their faces.

"What he's hot. Did you see the water dripping off his face and omg did you see those perfect ab's." Maryse said.

"Maryse snap out of it did you not see that blonde girl at the window that might be his girlfriend." Nikki reasured the french beauty.

"I bet she's greedy and has them both did you see her she was hot." Eve said to the girls.

"Eve I can't believe you said... actually I think your proberly right." Kelly said.

"Well if she is doing them both I wouldn't mind being her, even though she's proberly a slut." Maryse told them.

"I'm kinda jealous of her in a way she get's two hot guys." Kelly told the girls.

"Yeah me too maybe I could like be really nasty to her make her move and have them both. Good plan right." Maryse smiled kinda evil thinking her plan was brilliant.

"Maryse that is the worst plan I've even heard." Eve told her friend.

"You're right maybe I should just kill her and then I could have them both. Better right." Maryse said rubbing her hands together.

"Maryse stop! If you do that then you will go to jail and never see them again." Nikki said looking at her crazy friend.

"Yeah you're right, what can I do?" Maryse asked her friends.

"Nothing you can't have him face it." Kelly told her.

"Yeah well you can't have the other guy so... HA." Maryse said pointing at Kelly.

"Yeah i know maybe we should kill her." Kelly said high fiving Maryse.

"I love the way you think." Maryse told Kelly.

"You two are crazy you are not killing anyone now lets go." Nikki said dragging Kelly whislt Eve dragged Maryse.

"What no we need to think of a way to get rid of her. Right Kel." Maryse said.

"Yeah." Kelly answered.

"Your not going to do anything now come on." Eve and Nikki said still dragging the girls.

**XxxxxxX**

Cody, Dolph and Jack were sat at the back of 'The Smoothie Bar' all with smoothie's in hand talking about nothing other than girls.

"So Cody are you still sleeping with Maryse?" Dolph asked as he took a sip of his mango and orange smoothie.

"Nahh that was just a summer thing, anyway are you still sleeping with Nikki?" Cody asked.

"Yeah you know it dude." Dolph lied.

"Sweet so Jack are you getting any?" Cody asked.

"No at the minute I need to get my mom off my back about sleeping with someone in her car." Jack admitted.

"Dude you did it in your mom's car." Dolph knuckle touched his friend.

"Yeah so we just finished and my mom comes to her car and see's the naked chick in the back as I was getting out of the car and she's pissed, I mean it was funny you should have seen the girl's face and my mom's." Jack laughed.

"Well guys I have to go see you later guys." Cody said standing up and high fiving his friends before exiting 'The Smoothie Bar'.

"I'm off too man see you around." Dolph said leaving a few minutes after Cody.

"Yeah see ya dude." Jack said taking a gulp of his five fruits smoothie.

Jack sat alone for about ten minutes before exiting the shop and taking off down the street in his black porsche carrera gt.

**XxxxxxX**

**XxThanks for reading!xX**

**XxEnjoyxX**

**Next chapter: Maryse and Kelly make a new club. Who will join?**


	2. Join the club

**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.**

**Chapter 2: Join The Club**

Tiffany rushed down the stairs as she heard Ted start the car up hopeing he wouldnt leave her, again. To her displeasure as soon as she exited the front door her brother sped down the street. She stood there not really suprised by her brother as he had did this for the last few days but a little dissapointed as now she had to walk to school.

Just as she started walking down the street she heard a voice which owned a french accent, "Hey, need a ride?"

Tiffany turned around suprised that someone was talking to her and not just to tell her to move. "Errm, do I know you?" Tiffany asked.

"Not exaclty but we go to the same school and I live across the street from you." Maryse explained totally oblivous to the look she recieved from Tiffany.

"Well okaii" Tiffany accepted, getting into the passenger side of Maryse's red Porsche Panamera.

"So, why'd that guy leave you?" Maryse asked her voice full of suspicion.

"Because hes an asshole and an idiot." Tiffany replied.

"Are yous arguing?" Maryse continued her interrogation.

"When are we not?" Tiffany responded.

"So yous have a bad relationship?" she continued.

"Yeah there's only some good parts." Tiffany answered.

Maryse pulled up in the school parking lot, opened her car door and steped out.

"So what's his name again?" Maryse asked one more question knowing she never knew it in the first place.

"Ted." Tiffany said confused with all of the questions.

"Ok thanks I gotta run bye." Maryse said before running off.

Maryse ran down the hallway to her three friends Eve, Kelly and Nikki to tell them all the news that she had just found out from Tiffany.

"Listen girls we need to take Tiffany down!" Maryse told the group.

"Maryse I thought we talked about this your not killing Tiffany." Nikki reasured her friend.

"Listen, I gave Tiffany a ride this morning and she told me that her and Ted, yeah that's his name, anyway back to it her and Ted don't have a good relationship and the only good part is the sex." Maryse said upset.

"She said that." Kelly asked.

"Well not in them words but she said the have a bad relationship and there is only some good things about it so I'm assuming she means sex I mean look at him he can't be bad at it." Maryse blabbered.

"Ok Maryse we get it. Nikki we need to go and hand that project in." Eve asked.

"Maryse it might not be the sex..." Kelly was interupted.

"Yeah well what if it is, she proberly means with that other guy too, huh then what are you gonna do?" Maryse asked interupting Kelly.

"Yeah your right we need to do something. But what?" the girls stood thinking for a minute.

"I know maybe we should like tell everyone that she has Chylamidia." Maryse suggested.

"No we can't do that. Maybe we should make a celibacy club." Kelly told her friend.

"Yeah that sounds great, wait what's celibacy?" Maryse asked confused.

"Your not allowed to have sex." Kelly told her.

"Hows that supposed to ruin Tiffany?" Maryse as if there was'nt an answer.

"OMG! Maryse we get Tiffany to join the club which means she cant have sex." Kelly said giving the obvious answer.

"Ok Kelly so heres what you do: make the club, join it, get Tiffany to join and then make sure she stays." Maryse gave Kelly her plan.

"Maryse your joining to, you know that right?" Kelly asked.

"Really" Maryse said as if the news was the most devastaing thing in the world.

"You join I join." Kelly said sternly.

Maryse answered with a simple, "Fine."

**XxxxxxX**

"Ted I cant believe you left me your such a..." Tiffany started before she was rudely interupted.

"Look Tiff I didnt wanna be late." Ted explained.

"You left half an hour early!"She raised her voice the tiniest bit.

"Tiff I thought you needed some exercise, so I decided to let you walk." He told her.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked growing angrier.

"Not fat, just a little on the chubby side." he said.

"Your such a dick." Tiffany noted, before she walked away, but not before she heard him laugh.

Ted sighted Justin walking up the corrider towards him.

When he reached him Justin asked "hey dude still on for tomorrow?"

"Whats tomorrow again?" Ted asked.

"Michelle and Layla." Justin told him, just as two anxious blondes walked by.

"Hey." Said a french accent, handing them both a leaflet.

"Whats this?" Ted asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Celebacy club" Kelly answered, "come to room G16 if you wanna join."

"Are you joining?" Ted asked the girls.

"No we dont join things, we start them." Maryse said all confident.

"Ignore her, yes were in the club." Kelly answered Teds question. The two girls walked down the hall handing out more leaflets.

"Justin we should join." Ted suggested,

"And why would we do that?" Justin wanted to know.

"Because two hot chicks asked us to." Ted said putting it forward

**XxxxxxX**

Cody, Jack and Dolph sat around the dinner table discussing anything and everything.

"So, who wants to join celebacy club?" Cody asked.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"How about a little bet." Suggested Cody. " Everyone gives a hundred bucks, and whoever lasts longest in the club wins."

"Sounds good to me." Said Dolph.

"So Dolph have you made up your mind about whos better?" Asked Jack.

"Brie." Dolph answered.

"Nice." Jack said.

"Brie's a wild girl, she looks like she'd be fun." Cody shared his thoughts.

"But its always the innocent ones who show you a good time." Jack told them. "Wonder if Nikkis like that." All eyes at the table turned to Dolph.

**XxxxxxX**

"Look Nikki, Eve you have to join celibacy club," Kelly told them.

"And why is that?" Eve asked.

"Because Ive always wanted to be in celibacy club with my best friends." Maryse told them.

"Maryse you didn't know what it was till this morning." Kelly accused.

"Ever since I found out what it was Ive always wanted to be in with my best friends." Maryse told them again.

"Ok whatever but only to shut Maryse up." Nikki told them. "Whens it on?"

"Now, oh and by the way Nikki, Dolph said Brie was better in bed than you." Maryse informed them.

"WHAT!" Nikki practically screamed.

"Doesn't matter now get to celibacy club."

The four entered G16 and were suprised by the amount of people that turned up. Maryse walked to the front of the classroom and took control.

"Hello everybody Im Maryse the President of Celebacy Club and this is Kelly Vice President," Kelly gave Maryse a confused look,"everybody knows celibacy means no sex, any questions."

Dolph raised his hand, "Yes Dolph?" Maryse asked.

"Do you have to be a virgin to join this club?"

"No, when you join this club you become a reborn virgin, plus if you had to be a virgin no-one would be here." Maryse said making everone give her strange looks.

In the back of the room Nikki and Dolph were arguing because of Dolphs answer to Jacks question.

"Dolph I never slept with you, how would you know if Bries better than me?" She asked angry.

"Because Ive had more from her than you." Dolph answered simply.

"Quiet in the back please." Maryse scolded. "Anyways everyone, the celibacy clubs t-shirts will be here between 2-3 weeks. When they arrive we want everyone to wear them around school."

Meanwhile Tiffany and Ted where having a conversation.

"Ted I cant believe you made me come to this stupid club, no one here can be in a celibacy club, they've all had sex" Tiffany told him.

"Shut up Tiff, didnt you here were reborn virgins." Ted noted.

"Right so as you all know in Celibacy Club you can't have sex." Maryse said, "Cody please come to the front of the class"

Cody got up from his chair and strided to the front of the class, "Yes, Maryse?"

"Were sorry Cody but we have to kick you out of celibacy club." Maryse said, acting sad about the situation.

"Why?" Cody asked confused.

"Because you slept with.." Maryse said pausing to think, "Eve" she said naming her best friend.

"What!" Eve shouted.

"Yeah Eve you can't hide it we had a witness." Maryse explained.

"Who?" Eve asked.

"They don't want to be named, now please leave the club Cody." Maryse told them.

"Well if I get kicked out shouldn't Eve be kicked out to?" Cody asked.

"Yes good point Mr Rhodes, Eve your kicked out the club." Maryse said.

"Fine I didn't want to come to this stupid club anyways." Eve said leaving the room.

"I thought we were reborn virgins as soon as we joined the club." Ted stated.

"Yes but... That only counts if you havnt had sex in the last 24 hours." Maryse lied.

"Theres no such thing as a reborn virgin." Tiffany said annoyed.

"Yeah there is its like... its like in The Bible of something, right Kelly?" Maryse told Tiffany as Kelly nodded. "Right Celibacy Club is now at an end, thank you for coming. See you next week." Maryse dismissed Celibacy Club. "One more thing if you have any questions about celibacy club please come and see me your President Maryse or if I'm not there go to Vice President Kelly thank you."

"I think that went fine don't you think?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah it was great not only did we get Tiffany to join Ted and Justin joined too, this has to be the hottest celibacy club ever." Maryse told her friend before exiting the classroom.

**XxxxxxX**

"Can you believe celibacy club I mean what the hell is a reborn virgin anyway?" Cody asked Eve as he walked down the hallway.

"I dunno but I can't even become one because I apparently had sex with you!" Eve shouted poking Cody in his chest.

"Woah Woah don't get onto me it was your friend who kicked us out. Get us back in." Cody told her.

"How can I. Me, get us back in she's not going to listen to me." Eve stated.

"Well she certainly wouldn't listen to me. Anyway who was this witness?" Cody asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe we should find out and get back in." Eve suggested.

"Great plan, how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Cody asked confused.

"I don't know but we could try." Eve said.

"Fine, anyway since we are getting accused of sleeping together maybe we should." Cody grinned.

"Your a pig, try and find out who the witness is and I'll see you tomorrow." Eve walked away.

**XxxxxxX**

"Ted are you being serious with this celibacy club thing?" Tiffany asked her brother as she walked down the hall behind him and Justin his new tag along.

"Yeah. Very, me and Justin love it don't we?" Ted asked patting Justin on the back.

"Yeah I mean there's nothing better than sitting in a room with a bunch of hot girls not wanting to have sex." Justin said sarcastically.

"You two are total pigs, you know that." Tiffany said walking past them.

"Yeah but you still love us." Ted shouted as he laughed along with his buddy Justin.

"Ted the only reason I love you is because your my brother." Tiffany shouted back at the guys.

"Well you still love me." Justin shouted.

"Yeah whatever." Tiffany called back to them before exiting the school halls.

A few feet behind the three were two blonde's listening to everything that was being said.

"Did you hear that Kelly Ted and Tiffany are brother and sister which means they totally aren't sleeping together, this is great." Maryse said.

"Yeah doesn't mean she isn't sleeping with Justin." Kelly answered.

"Hey atleast they called us hot." Maryse tried to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah whatever." Kelly sulked.

"So we still double dating tomorrow with those chicks?" Justin asked.

"Yeah whatever dude I'm up for that." Ted said exiting the front doors to the school and heading to his car.

"Did you hear that Kelly?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah they are going on dates and it's not with us." Kelly gasped.

"Kelly we are totally crashing that date." Maryse smirked.

**Thanks for the reviews people :D**

**Thansk for reading :D**

**Sorry it's kinda short.**

**XxPlease review!xX**

**Next Chapter: Ted and Justin go on a date. Will Maryse and Kelly crash it?**


	3. The Date From Hell

**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.**

**Chapter 3: The date from hell**

Cody, Jack and Dolph were stood at the front of West Bronbley school, right outside of the front doors chatting away about none other that celibacy club.

"So Cody looks like your out of the bet you didn't even last until the end of the meeting." Jack laughed along with he friend Dolph.

"Yeah whatever, look I'm getting back in that club so then, I'll be back in that bet." Cody assured the guys.

"Yeah and just how are you going to do that?" Dolph asked curiously.

"Someone's gonna help me, just wait I'll be back in that club before the next meeting." Cody spotted a certain lady walk right past him and through the doors.

Cody walked away from the guys without even saying bye and headed straight into the school halls.

"Eve wait up!" Cody shouted down the hall to the latina.

"What do you want?" Eve asked stopping in the middle of the hall as Cody ran upto her.

"I just wanna know if you found who that witness was? I need to get back in that club." Cody asked out of curiosity.

"Know I haven't I haven't even thought about it, just why do you have to get back in that club?" Eve questioned.

"Ok well I'm gonna find out and I just need to." Cody answered.

Eve stayed silent.

"Well" Cody said.

"Well what?" Eve asked the man.

"Well are you gonna help me or not?" Cody asked.

"Yeah whatever, but how exactly are we gonna find out?" asked Eve.

"Well I was thinking something like you ask Maryse who is was?" Cody said the most obvious answer.

"I don't think she's gonna tell me." Eve replied.

"Well just try and let me know what she says." Cody told the latina.

"Yeah ok see ya." Eve said as she was about to walk away.

"Wait." Cody said grabbing her arm.

"What?" Eve asked.

"You know we're not in celibacy club anymore so maybe we could, you know." Cody gave a cocky grin.

"Yeah maybe we should I mean, we got blamed for something we didn't do right, maybe we should just do it." Eve told him.

"Yeah right. wait what really?" Cody acted surprised.

"No you idiot I wouldn't sleep with you if you were..." Eve stopped talking to think about what she was going to say.

"If I were what?" Cody asked knowing Eve was stumped.

"I just wouldn't." Eve said releasing her arm and walking down the hall.

"She so would." Cody said to himself.

**XxxxxxX**

Maryse, Kelly and Nikki were sat in a classroom on the end of the hall laughing, until Eve entered the room looking pissed.

"Maryse, how could you kick me out of the club?" Eve said a little angry.

"Eve you know you can't be in a celibacy club and have sex." Maryse replied knowing that never happened.

"What, I never had sex with Cody you know that." Eve told her.

"Well someone told me and sounded very serious, I'm sorry your not in the cub anymore. Join a new club." Maryse suggested.

"You begged me to join, now let me back in." Eve demanded.

"No your not getting back in, it's my club." Maryse noted.

"Fine then I'll just find out who the witness was and make then tell the truth." Eve told the french beauty.

"No, wait you can't do that." Maryse jumped out of her seat.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Because she's frightened." said Maryse.

"Well atleast I know the witness is a she. I'll go ask every girl in school." Eve told her.

"Wait." Maryse shouted as Eve headed for the door.

"What?" Eve asked knowing she was going to tell her who it was.

"Ok the witness was Kelly." Maryse told the girls.

"What?" Kelly half shouted knowing Maryse was lying.

"Kelly why don't you want me in the club?" Eve asked.

"It's not that she didn't want you in, it's that she didn't want Cody in, and how was she supposed to know that, Cody of all people the biggest manwhore in school would join." Maryse said knowing it was her that thought this and not Kelly.

"Then why kick me out?" Eve questioned.

"Becuase Cody asked who he slept with and I seen you sitting there so I decided to use you seen as though you didn't even wanna be in the club." Maryse smiled.

"Fine but I want back in." Eve hugged her friend.

"Wait why dont you want Cody in?" Nikki asked.

"Because he might tell Ted I slept with him during the summer." Maryse admitted.

"Wait, what's this got to do with Kelly?" Eve asked.

"Kelly loves me and decided that it would be best to get rid of him." Maryse lied.

"Then why not just tell him he can be back in if he doesn't tell anyone else about that." Nikki added.

"Great idea Nikki." Maryse clapped "So Eve your back in the club and tell Cody he's back in if he doesn't tell anybody else about the summer thing." Maryse added.

"Ok see you later girls." Eve headed out of the classroom.

"Bye." all the girls said before getting back to talking.

"OMG Nikki we forgot to tell you that Ted and Tiffany aren't doing what we thought they were, their brother and sister." an excited Maryse told her.

"Great so what about the other guy?" Nikki asked.

"Well she'll porbably would still be having sex with him if they weren't both in celibacy club." Kelly groaned.

"Yeah whatever anyway they have dates tonight." Maryse and Kelly weren't happy.

"So what's wrong with that?" Nikki asked confused.

"So... we have to find out who they are and where they are going." Kelly told her.

"Why?" Nikki asked still confused.

"So we can watch what happen's on the date duhhh." Maryse said making it obvious.

"You two have seriously lost it, I'm off bye." Nikki said getting up and waving bye to her friends.

Nikki left the classroom leaving the two crazy blonde's talking about a plan to ruin the date.

"So, this is what I was thinking, maybe we could like find out who the dates are and kidnap them so then Ted and Justin think they stood them up and will never ever ask them out again. Good right." Maryse blabbered on about her plan.

"Yeah good but we could get like arrested. Maybe we could fine out where they are going for the date and pretend the work there and whenever we see them try anything interupt them." Kelly explained her plan.

"Yeah I like it." Maryse nodded "But we like need a disguise." Maryse noted.

"Yeah your right." Kelly started to think.

"I know, maybe we should ditch school and go shopping..." Maryse started to say before Kelly interupted her.

"No Maryse we can't go shopping." Kelly told her still trying to think.

"No not for clothes, for like a wig and stuff so they won't recognise us." Maryse finished.

"Yeah cool let's go." Kelly said as both girls got up and exited the classroom.

**XxxxxxX**

"So dude where's that date tonight?" Ted asked Justin who were stood by Ted's truck.

"That new 'Steak House' restraunt. I heard it's good." Justin told him.

"Sweet. So what time are we picking the girls up?" Ted questioned.

"Well I'll come to your's at 7:00pm and then we go straight for the girls." Justin replied.

"Nice, see you around dude." Ted said before high fiving his friend and walking into the school halls and past two blonde's on their way out.

Kelly and Maryse were on their way out of the school when they seen Ted walk right past them and smiled which caused the girls to stop. Maryse smiled and started to wave at her new crush.

"Maryse stop." Kelly said queitly as she pulled Maryse out of the doors.

"Kelly did you see that, he smiled at me. OMG he has the cutest smile ever." Maryse stated.

"Remember he's going on a date with someone else now let's go." Kelly said as she spotted Justin in the school carpark.

"Hey Justin." Kelly waved and ran straight upto him.

"Hey, do I know you?" Justin replied acting cool knowing that he did know Kelly but didn't want her to know that.

"Ermm I'm Kelly we're in celibacy club together." Kelly answered getting a weird look from Justin, "I'm vice president." Kelly added.

"Cool see you around." if Justin learned one thing from Ted it was how to make girls want you more and that would be by pretending you don't know them so they try harder to get you to notice them.

"Bye." Kelly said a bit confused and upset.

"Maryse did you hear that he doesn't even know who I am." Kelly sulked. "How am I suppose to date him if he doesn't know who I am?" Kelly asked.

"It's ok he'll know soon now lets go." Maryse told her upset friend.

"Wait, how are we gonna know we they go for their date?" Kelly asked.

"Easy, Ted lives across the street from me, so we will stay on look out until he goes in his truck and then we can follow him." Maryse rubbed her hands together loving her plan.

"Fine let's go get our disguise." Kelly smiled a little.

"That's what I like to hear." Maryse laughed.

**XxxxxxX**

The bell rang which signaled it was lunch and it didn't take long for the halls to fill with sex crazed pupils. On the table right at the back of the lunch room, two girls beautiful girls were sat chatting and waiting for their two blonde friends who were no where to be seen.

"Where are they?" Nikki asked puzzled.

"I'll text and see." Eve said as she took her iphone 4 out and started writing a text to her friends.

**To:Maryse, Kelly**

**From:Eve**

Where are you? xx

**To:Eve**

**From:Maryse**

Kelly got sick so I'm taking care of her. xx

**To:Maryse**

**From:Eve**

Tell her we said get well soon :) xx

"Maryse said Kelly got sick so she's taking care of her." Eve told Nikki.

"She didn't look sick this morning." Nikki said.

"Yeah ino, anyways enough about those two what's going on in your life?" Eve asked.

"Nothing much, apart from my parents fighting most of the time and Dolph keeps telling people I slept with him because of what happened in the cafeteria. What about you?" Nikki replied.

"Pretty much the same apart from my parents aren't fighting and it's Cody keep telling me that I want to sleep with him and we might aswell do it since we are getting acused anyway." Eve answered.

Nikki laughed.

"It's so not funny he thinks he's like god's gift to women or something." Eve sighed.

"Dont all men. Anyway I better get going I need to get a book from the library." Nikki hugged Eve before getting up and exiting the cafeteria.

Nikki wandered down the hall until she reached her destination 'The Library'. She entered the library looking around for a book for history when she bumped into the one person she hated.

"Hey sis what you doing here?" Brie asked being bitchy.

"Looking for a book what else?" Nikki replied being just as bitchy.

"So news around school is that you slept with Dolph." Brie laguhed Nikki just stayed quiet "Stay away from him, he's mine, got that slut." Brie started pointing at Nikki.

"Yeah and what if I don't whore?" Nikki asked pushing her sister.

"Then I'll kick your ass." Brie pushed back "don't forget who he said was better in bed I mean it's no compertition anyway." Brie added with a smile.

"Keep dreaming slutbag."Nikki laughed.

"YOU BITCH!" Brie screamed punching her sister in the face knocking her to the floor. Brie jumped on top of Nikki and started pulling her hair, Nikki rolled her over and punched her straight in the eye aswell as slapping her across the face, before she could do anything else the two were getting pulled apart bye two teachers, with everyone in the labrary watching what just took place.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU SLUT!" Brie yelled as she got dragged out of the library.

**XxxxxxX**

"Dude did you hear what happen earlier?" Cody asked as he stood by Dolph's car with Dolph and Jack.

"No, what?" Dolph asked confused.

"Well those two Bella twins totally had a fight over you in the library." Jack smiled nodding his head.

"Really, What happened?" Dolph asked curiously.

"Well, that Brie chick started saying that you said she was better, that's when it all kicked off and that Nikki chick is wild, I mean you should have seen her go." Cody high fived Jack who both laughed.

"So you mean Nikki kicked her ass?" Dolph wondered.

"Yeah man it was awsome." Jack told him.

"Well. anyway I gotta go see you dude." Dolph said still stunned that two girls were fighting over him even better they were twins.

"Dude wait up I need a ride." Jack raised his voice alittle as he ran up to him. "See you Cody." Jack shouted back at Cody.

"Yeah see ya dude." Cody waved.

**XxxxxxX**

Eve walked out the front doors of the school and saw Cody standing in the practically empty parking lot.

"Cody wait up." Eve shouted walking over to him.

"Let me guess you wanna have sex with me." Cody laughed.

"No, don't be an ass." Eve said.

"What I'm kidding." Cody smiled.

"Anyway, I spoke to Maryse and she said the only way we are both allowed back in celibacy club is..." Eve got interupted

"Is what?" Cody interupted.

"Is if you don't tell anyone else that you slept with her during the summer." Eve finished.

"Yeah ok fine I wont tell anyone, and by the way did you find out who the witness was?" Cody asked.

"Ermmm, no she wouldn't tell me. but she did say if anybody tells her you slept with anyone else your out for good." Eve lied.

"Ok, so I'll tell the chciks to keep it quiet." Cody grinned.

"Cody if your in celibacy club you can't have sex."

"No your not supposed to have sex doesn't mean people follow the rules." Cody smiled.

"Well if you get kicked out again I ani't helping you get back in." Eve told him.

"Well it's just aswell I'm not gonna get kicked out." Cody said.

"Ok then." Eve said.

Eve turned around and noticed that no of her friends we left at school to give her a ride home. Maryse and Kelly left because Kelly got sick and Nikki got sent home after she had a fight with her sister in the library. "Shit!" Eve said a little to loud.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked before opening the door to his blue Subaru-Impreza.

"I just realised I don't have ride home." Eve said turning looking at Cody.

"I could give you a ride." Cody said sweetly.

'Is Cody Rhodes actually being nice for once.' Eve thought to herself.

"It's ok I'll be fine walking." Eve said.

"Come on its just a ride." Cody told her.

"Fine but don't try anything." Eve warned him.

"Come on would I do something like that?" Cody asked knowing the answer he would get.

"Ermm let me think, you'll sleep with just about anyone and your asking me that question, you figure it out." Eve smiled opening the door to Cody's car.

"Fine I will sleep with anyone, but not you." Cody joked laughing as he started up his car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eve asked wondering if he was being serious.

"Whatever you think it means?" Cody smiled whinding Eve up.

"What you mean you would sleep with Georgie Simpson but not me?" Eve asked getting a bit angry that Cody said he wouldn't sleep with her.

"Why you getting all angry about it, it's not like you'll sleep with me." Cody told her.

"Well actually yeah I would but now that you..." Eve put her hand over her month regretting everything she had just said.

"Ahh so you would sleep with me, well sweety I ani't saying no." Cody smiled, Eve kind of liked his smile but that didn't change the fact that he was an ass.

"Whatever, I'm saying no and I wouldn't sleep with you anyway." Eve told him.

"Wait, you just said you would." Cody said turning and looking at her as he pulled up infront of Eve's house.

"Yeah well I change my mind I hate you." Eve said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Is that how you treat people who give you a ride home." Cody laughed knowing he was getting on her nerves.

"No, but that's how I treat you." Eve said opening the door and getting out of the car as Cody got out of the dirvers side.

"Aww love you too Eve see you in school babe." Cody shouted as he smiled before get back in his car.

"I hate that guy." Eve thought to herself.

"She so wants me." Cody said to himself.

**XxxxxxX**

Ted pulled up in his driveway and hopped out of his White Range Rover Sport, he walked up to the front door and headed straight inside.

"Mom, Dad." Ted shouted but got no answer.

"Tiff you home?" Ted shouted and he a voice coming from the kitchen. "Hey Tiff where's mom and dad?" Ted asked walking towards the fridge.

"Dad took mom on a buisness trip about and hour ago and they won't be home until tomorrow." Tiffany answered walking into the living room with Ted right behind her.

"What's Santana doing here and whoever that guy is?" Ted asked when he entered the living room to find Santana (Santino) and some other guy sitting down.

"Ted shut up his name is Santino and that's Evan and their my friends, so be nice." Tiffany told him.

"Yeah whatever anyway I'm going upstairs so if Justin comes let him in." Ted said walking out of the room.

"Yeah whatever. Are you going out tonight?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah so don't lock up." Ted replied before heading up the stairs.

Ted enetered his bedroom and took off his light blue T-shirt and flung it onto the bed. He walked over to his window the shut his blinds. Ted looked at the clock and it was already 6:00pm so he decided to get dressed. 30 minutes later Ted was wearing a white T-shirt that showed all of his muscles, a pair of blue jeans, some black nike trainers and his hair with a few spike's as usual, before he exited his room he sprayed himself with his 'one million' colone. Ted walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"Ted, Justin's here." Tiffany shouted as she invited Justin inside.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." Ted shouted as he exited the bathroom and grabbed his black nike jacket.

Justin stood at the bottom of Ted's stairs ready for his date, wearing some blue jeans, a grey top that showed off his muscles, some white lacoste trainers and a white nike jacket with a few spike's in his hair. Justin only waited a few minutes before Ted came down the stairs and headed out.

"See ya Tiff I'm off." Ted shouted.

"Yeah bye." Tiff shouted back.

Ted and Justin both hopped into Ted's Range Rover and Ted pulled out of the driveway.

**XxxxxxX**

Meanwhile Maryse and Kelly stood in Maryse's room waiting for the boys to leave. After about ten minutes of Justin arriving the guys left the house and took off down the road with Maryse and Kelly in Maryse's red Porsche Panamera.

"Come on Maryse we're going to lose them go faster." Kelly yelled alittle in the car.

"I'm going as fast as I can, if I go faster we could get caught." Maryse shouted back.

After ten minutes of driving and shouting at each other they finally got to a house which both girls recognised.

"OMG they're taking Michelle and Layla out ewwww." Maryse was disgusted.

"Duck they might see us." Kelly said pushing Maryse's head down as she saw the guys walking to Ted's truck. "Quick lets go they're on the move." Kelly shouted at Maryse who was trying to start the car.

"Shhh don't shout." Maryse shouted right back at her as she just got the car started.

15 minutes later they pulled up infront of the new restraunt called 'The Steak House' and waited for the four to enter before they exited the car.

"Kelly get your wig on." Maryse said as she flung the black wig over her head and placed it on right. "Do I look different?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah what about me?" Kelly asked about her the brown wig on her head.

"Yeah we don't look like our normal selves." Maryse smiled. "Come on lets go through the back." Maryse added dragging Kelly across the road and to the back door of the restraunt.

The girls entered the restraunt and and made their way to the room that read 'Changing Rooms'. They entered and smiled at the three people that stood getting changed.

"Hi we're filling in for someone here and don't have any uniforms do you know where we could get some please?" Maryse asked nicely.

"Yeah, over in that box, who you filling in for Sandra and Sue the twins?." A girl with brown hair asked the two.

"Yeah We're their daughters, I'm Katie and this is... this is Barbra come on let's get our uniforms." Maryse said dragging Kelly.

"I didn't know they had daughters." The girl said.

"Really they didn't tell you, what kind of parents are they." Kelly answered. "Anyway we better get out there." she added.

"Yeah bye." Maryse said before exiting the changing room.

"Really Barbra why did I get a horrible name?" Kelly asked.

"You just did now come on." Maryse told her "Oh and pull your hat down to cover your face." Maryse said which both girls did.

Ted, Justin, Layla and Michelle were stood at the door waiting to be seated.

"Come on Kel lets go seat them." Maryse said as they headed towards the door with their heads down.

"Hi welcome to 'The Steak House' We're going to be your waiters for the night I'm Katie and this is..." Maryse said nudging Kelly to say her name.

"I'm not saying it." Kelly said really quietly.

"Say it." Maryse nudged.

"No." Kelly replied.

"And this is Barbra." Maryse said "If you would like to follow me this way to your table." Maryse said with her head still down as she guided them to their table.

They reached the table and Maryse and Kelly pulled the chairs out for the guys and did the same for the girls but as they were about to sit down Maryse and Kelly pulled the chairs further out so the girls fell straight onto their butts.

"OW!" Michelle and Layla screamed.

"Ohh sorry we're so sorry." Both girls said at the same time as they watched Ted and Justin laugh.

"It's fine lets just order." Michelle said standing up and sitting on her chair next to Ted.

"What would you like?" Maryse asked Ted and Michelle whislt Kelly asked Justin and Layla.

"I'll have the medium steak with lots of chips and some bread rolls." Ted ordered.

"I'll just have a medium steak please." Michelle told the waiter.

"Are you sure I mean shouldn't you be getting the salad or something?" Maryse smiled.

"Excuse me, are you calling me fat." Michelle said shocked at what she just heard.

"Well listen darling I ani't calling you slim." Maryse answered. "So do you still want that steak?" Maryse questioned.

"No I'll have the salad." Michelle said looking at her stomach.

"Excellent choice you girls to need to get into shape.. I mean keep in shape." Maryse said still keeping her head down.

Meanwhile Kelly was taking Justin and Layla's order.

"So what would you like?" Kelly asked.

"I'll have two medium steaks with chips." Justin answered licking his lips.

"I'll just have the salad." Layla said.

"Good choice you don't need to get any fatter than you already are. You order won't be long." Kelly said before walking away from the table with Maryse and getting evil looks from both girl's on the table.

"Can you believe those waiters calling us fat?" Michelle said looking at the boys.

"Ano I mean who do they think they are." Layla added.

"We're not fat right." Michelle asked the boys.

"No not at all." The boys smiled.

Ted leaned in a placed a kiss on Michelle's lips she didn't reject him, so Ted slipped his tounge into her mouth before getting interupted.

"Excuse me piggy.. I mean miss your foods here." Maryse said slamming the food down on the table.

"Thanks." Ted said digging into his food.

"Kelly can you believe that he kissed her?" Maryse asked.

"OMG look at her all over him." Kelly said before walking in the kitchen.

"Where's the food for table 10? I need it now." Kelly shouted getting angry.

"Here you go." one of the chef's said handing her the plates.

"Thanks." Kelly said walking out of the kitchen and over to the table.

Kelly carried on walking over to the table with Maryse by her side "Trip me up." Kelly said quietly.

"What. Why?" Maryse asked.

"Just do it." Kelly replied.

Maryse stuck her foot out and Kelly tripped tossing the salad all over Layla.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY." Layla screamed jumping up out of her seat.

"OMG I'm so sorry I tripped." Kelly said placing the steak infront of Justin and then picking thr salad from the floor.

"Whatever I'm going to the bathroom Michelle you coming?" Layla asked.

"Yeah hold up lay." Michelle said getting up from her seat and following Layla.

"Again we're so sorry." Maryse said to the guys.

"No problem atleast it wasn't us." Ted laughed before the waiters walked away from the table.

"Dude your date is crazy." Ted laughed.

"So's yours." Justin returned.

"Yeah whatever, how clumsy are those waiters?" Ted asked.

"Tell me about it, if I actually like the chicks I would care." Justin said cutting up his steak.

"Kelly I think we totally ruined the date." Maryse said high fiving her friend.

"Ano right did you see the look on their faces?" Kelly asked laughing "Anyway I think we should go before we get in trouble." Kelly said taking off her uniform.

Both girls headed out of the back door where they came in and headed straight to Maryse's car.

Back in the restraunt Layla and Michelle returned from the toilets.

"Let's go." Layla said picking up her bag.

"What you haven't even eaten." Justin laughed.

"IF YOU DIDN'T SEE I HAD THE FOOD ALL OVER ME NOW LETS GO!" Layla shouted.

"Ok whatever you say." Ted said standing up.

The group of four exited the restraunt and headed to Ted's car and went home.

Maryse and Kelly looked on amused at how angry Layla and Michelle looked.

**Enjoy :)**

**Thanks for the reviews people :D **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**XxPlease review!xX**

**Next Chapter: Halloween's coming up. Tiffany meets someone new and the girls go to the clubs.**


	4. Drinks, Dudes & Desperation

**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.**

**Chapter: Drinks, Dudes & Desperation.**

"Tiff hurry up we gotta go." Ted shouted up stairs to his sister. He'd been leaving her since about two weeks ago to walk, but he decided today he would just give her ride, it would save her nagging at him all day.

"Two minutes." Tiffany shouted back, just before running down the stairs and rushing straight past him.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked. Tiffany ran in the kitchen doing god knows what while Ted stated to regret waiting for her today.

"Getting a bottle of water," Tiffany answered exiting the kitchen "I got you one to." She added when Ted glared at her, tossing him one of the bottles in her hand she walked through the front door. Ted came out seconds after her and walked over to his car, Tiffany straight at his heels.

Tiffany got into the car straight after him. "So what you got planned today?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked back, confused at his sisters question.

"Just curious." She told him, "so what you got planned today?" She asked again.

"Nothing really. Me and Justins trying out for the football team." He told her.

She turned on the radio before responding to him, causing _Right There by Nicole Scherzinger,_ to come blasting though the car speakers. "You dont even like football." She said, knowing he would tell her why he was joining.

"A man can change his mind." Ted told her.

"Not a man as stubborn as you." She countered.

"Well the guys on the football team seem cool, so therefore we join the team, we join them." Ted said.

"Yeah a bunch of stuck up jocks sound cool." Tiffany said sarcastically, "But you can be a dick an idiot and stuck up at the same time." Tiffany said, "Yeah you'd be a great jock." She finished smiling.

"I know right." Ted said looking at his sister, who just laughed. Ted entered the parking lot, taking a space next to his friend Justin.

"Hey Ted, Tiff." Justin greeted them as they stepped out of Teds car.

"Hi." They both said in unison.

They walked away from the parking lot and through large doors into the hall ways of the school. " Later guys" Ted said as he left to go to tutor.

" See you later" Tiffany replied, to her brother. Tiffany and Justin walked to their tutor leaving the hall way empty.

**XxxxxxX**

Jack sat in his tutor, waiting for Mr Flair to arrive. Cody Rhodes one of his best friends was seated next to him.

"So Jack that party still on for next weekend?" Cody asked him.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"So whos going?" Cody asked yet again another question.

"So far: me, you and Dolph." Jack told him, knowing what was coming next.

"Your Telling me no one knows about this party." Cody said and when his friend noded he decided to shout to the class,"Hey halloween party at Jacks next weekend, be there and spread the word."

"Well I was going to tell the team who could tell everyone else, but you know that works to." Jack said taken back by Codys random behaviour.

Mr Flair walked into the room and everthing went silent. He handed out a peice of paper for everyone to write there name on so they could leave the room. Jack and Cody left when Jack asked Cody

"So Cody, what are you wearing for my party this weekend?"

"Dunno, what about you?." Cody asked.

"Socca outfit man, top notch!" Jack said.

"Cool, so anyways talk later." Cody said while walking away.

" See ya" Jack replied when he turned round and bumped into Brie.

" Wow did'nt see you there" Jack explained.

" Well clearly, I'm guessing you dont go walking into girls on purpose." Brie responded

"Yeah well sorry," Jack said "Accidents happen."

"Whatever." Brie said angrly whilst walking away.

Jack walked down the hall and into his next lesson. He walked in when everyone started shouting at him "Wow heard about your party, pretty cool, so how many people are invited?"

"Wow how did it get round the school this fast?" He thought to himself

"As many as I want which is literally everyone." Jack said.

"So what, practicaly everyone in school's invited" Someone said shouting from the croud

"Anyway what is with all these questions, just be there with a couple of friends." Jack explained as he sat on his seat waiting for the lesson to start.

**XxxxxxX**

Ted and Justin met up after tutor and went straight to football tryouts, hoping they would make the team. Making there way to the gym Justin and Ted stopped at the locker rooms to change into the football gear that was given to them. Teds suit was marked with a number eight but had no name or position on. Justins was the same except it was marked with number forty-nine. After changing they headed to the pitch and joined the rest of the team.

"Alright everybody thanks for coming to try out take a look on the sheet over there to see what position you will be trying for." the coach said.

Ted and Justin made their way over to the table and looked at what positions they would be playing in practise.

"Linebaker, not bad." Justin smiled.

"Offence I'm down with that." Ted said before heading into position.

After about an hour of physical torture, try outs finally finished and all the boys trying out took a seat after removing their they football kits.

"A list will be put up before gym class so take a look and see if you made the team, well done everyone." Coach Austin said before walking away from the guys.

Ted and Justin sat on the bench cooling off and three guys walked upto them.

"Hey dude you did great." Cody said putting up his hand and receiving a high five from Ted then Justin.

"Thanks man." Ted said.

"I'm Cody this is Jack and Dolph." Cody said pointing to the boys.

"Ted and Justin." Ted told him pointing to Justin in the process.

"You should hit the clubs with us tonight, we do it after try outs knowing we'll make it, it's kind of a celebration and you two looked good out their so you have a great chance of making the team." Jack told the guys.

"Yeah sounds cool." Ted nodded.

"Wait how are we going to get in?" Justin asked.

"That's what fake I.D's are for my friend." Dolph smirked.

"So I guess we'll see you around." Cody said "Oh and meet us at Vision at say 10:00pm." Cody added before leaving the field wih Jack and Dolph.

"I'm already liking football." Ted smiled at Justin "See you around dude." Ted added before leaving Justin sat alone on the bench.

"Yeah see ya." Justin said.

**XxxxxxX**

Maryse and the girls were talking and Maryse had just remembered something she needed to ask them.

"Oh girls, so you know about three weeks ago when I asked you all to come clubbing with me?" Maryse asked,

"Yeah, what about it?" Kelly responded.

"Well are you still up for it?" Maryse asked another question,

"Do we have too, I mean we could have something better to do." Nikki told her.

"Well you all promised, now you have to come," Maryse said putting it forward "Even if you have plans."

"What about I.D's?" Eve asked.

"Already got them ready." Maryse smiled.

"Fine." the girls agreed before heading to gym class. They went down into the changing rooms when Eve started looking at the boys headed into their changing rooms "Hey did you see that fit guy as we were walking in?" She asked the girls.

"Yeah I mean totally fit!" Nikki said sarcastically "Is that all you girls talk about guys?" Nikki asked.

"No I talk about clothes, shoes, drinking and sex." Maryse said in an attempt to prove Nikki wrong. "And Eve goes on about global warming." She added.

"Yeah and Kelly talks about when she volunteered at the animal shelter this summer." Added Eve. They got into the bleachers and sat waiting or their P.E teacher to arrive.

"So what are we doing today?" Kelly asked.

"Ermm I think it's rounders." Eve replied.

"Cool I love rounders." Nikki clapped.

"I hate sports." Maryse groaned.

"Maryse you are the laziest person I know." Nikki told her.

"Ermm am not Kelly's so much lazier." Maryse said looking at Kelly.

"Ermm am not I love doing stuff like... sports." Kelly told them.

"Excuse me, I said excuse me." Vicki shouted to all of the girls. "today we are playing rounders and since we are on the field the boys will be joining us." the teacher shouted.

At the boys locker room all the guys gathered around the board where the sheet was to say who got on the football team and luckily enough both Ted and Justin made the team along with Cody, Jack, Dolph, John Morrison, The Miz, Alex Riley and a few others.

After both gym classes joined together they all gathered around and waited for the two captians too be picked.

"Ted your a captian and Cody." Steve shouted for both men to come to the front and start picking teams. "Cody your first." he added.

"Jack." Cody said.

"Justin." Ted picked.

"Dolph." Cody picked again.

"John Morrison." said Ted.

After all the boys had been picked the team captians had no choice but to pick the girls.

"Errrm I'll have her." Ted said pointing to Nikki.

"Eve."

"Layla."

"Kelly."

"Michelle." the guys went on until their was only two girls left and it was Cody's pick.

"I'll have... Brie." Cody said before heading to the field because as usual his team had to start with fielding.

"Well I guess I get you." Ted said pointing to Maryse.

"Why did I get left until last?" Maryse asked Nikki.

"Maybe because they know you can't play any sport to save your life." Nikki smiled

"What I can I just chose not to." Maryse told her.

"Well men like athletic women." Nikki said.

"Really, well just watch this." Maryse said before she walked up to the batter's spot and got a hold of the bat. She got into position and waited for Kelly to throw the ball in her direction, the ball was flying in her direction Maryse swung the bat round and hit the ball and it flew past everyone's head and down to the bottom of the field.

"Run!" Nikki shouted.

Maryse who was just stood there started to run round the field hitting all four bays and reaching the end and the ball was still at the other end of the field so Maryse ran round once more getting two rounders for her team when she reached the end all of her team were cheering for her.

"I can't believe you just did that." Nikki smiled before hugging her friend.

"See told you I was good." Maryse told her very proud of herself.

"That was great." Ted said walking upto the blonde.

"Thanks." Maryse said "And who said I wasn't good at sports." Maryse smiled before walking to the bench and taking a seat.

"Who did say she wasn't god at sports?" Ted asked Nikki who just shrugged before joining Maryse on the bench.

After another hour of playing rounders, Ted's team won and gym was finished and thankfully so was school.

**XxxxxxX**

The four friends sat in Maryses bedroom as they got ready to go out, The blonde gave everyone there fake ID's.

"Why the hell does it say Im Thirty?" Nikki asked holding up her ID.

"Because you act like your thirty." Maryse said.

"I do not act like Im thirty." Nikki said looking offened.

"Yeah you do, you may as well cringe at the sound of fun." Kelly said pulling a dress over her head.

"I agreed to come out tonight didn't I." Nikki told them.

"Yeah and now your complaining about your ID." Maryse said pulling on some 5 inch silver heels.

"Maybe thats because it says Im thirty."

"So does Eve's you don't see her complaining." Maryse said whilst curling Kelly's hair.

"It does." Eve said confused.

"Yes it does." Maryse gave Eve a glare. " Now please can we just get dressed and have fun." she said, putting her Ipod in her docking station and turning the sound up. _Super Bass by Nicki Minaj _blasted through the room and Eve began to dance to the music, pulling Nikki up to dance with her.

After all the girls were ready Maryse called a cab. Stepping out of her room the girls followed her down stairs. Maryse turned on the TV, putting the music channels on and stealing some alcohol from her dad's cabinet knowing that the cab would be atleast 20 minutes.

"Maryse what club are we going to anyway?" Kelly asked, while bopping along to _On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez_ _ft Pitbull._

"Rush." She answered. "Hey Kelly, go easy on the drink." She told Kelly when she saw her friend taking shots of perno, Nikki grabbed the bottle of her and drank it straight from the bottle trying her best to make sure her face did'nt cringe.

"See I can be fun." Nikki said giving Kelly the bottle back.

"Nikki we were joking, we know your fun, your amazing, you dont have to get drunk to show us that." Eve said hugging her friend.

"Yeah plus you just germ infested the bottle." Kelly whined.

"So you drink after me all the time anyways." Nikki pointed out just before the cab arrived to take the girls to the clubs.

After all four girls were in the cab the driver asked, "Where to?"

"Rush please." Maryse said.

After 25 minute of driving the girls arrived at Rush and left the cab, giving the driver a tip. They Showed the bouncer there ID's and walked into the club, which was playing _Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO_. Maryse headed straight to the dance floor dragging Eve along with her. "Maryse what are you doing?2 Eve asked.

"You mean 'We'" she said correcting Eve. "Were dancing." Maryse grabbed Eve and started swaying her hips along to the music, while looking around the club for some random guy she could dance with, when none caught her eye she left the dance floor yet again dragging Eve along with her in search of Kelly and Nikki.

Upon finding them Maryse told them she wanted to leave this club and head to Vision.

"I second that." Kelly said. "I mean some old perv tried to grab my ass."

"Then to Vision it is." Maryse told the girls.

The four of the left the club and headed to vision.

**XxxxxxX**

The guys passed security with their fake I.D's and were now partying it up on the dancefloor located in Vision to _Give Me Everything By Pitbull ft Neyo, Afrojack and Nayer. _Cody was dancing and having the time of his life dancing with a blonde haired chick that looked about thirty but when your drunk you don't care.

Ted, Jack and Tiffany were sat at the booth that the guys and girl had got.

"Tell me agian why I'm the only girl?" Tiffany asked her drunken brother.

"Because you wanted to come out and it's only us guys." Ted stated the obvious answer.

"No you asked me to come so I could drive you home." Tiffany said.

"Yeah same thing." Ted said taking another gulp from his 7th pint.

"That's not the same thing at all." Tiffany said pushing her brother's arm off her shoulder.

"Whatever I'm going to dance you coming?" Ted asked the two.

"No go dance." Tiffany said.

"So why are you here again?" Jack asked.

"To look after my dumbass brother." Tiffany smiled.

"So your not drinking?" Jack asked confused.

"No." Tiifany answered.

"What, you can't come out and not drink." Jack said before ordering a triple vodka shot for Tiffany. "Here you go drink this." Jack added holding a drink infront of her.

"No I can't drink." Tiffany said pushing his hand away.

"Come on live alittle." Jack said "I dare you." Jack teased.

"Fine." Tiffany said taking the drink, gulping it and slamming the cup down on the table.

"Now that's what I like to see." Jack said watching Tiffany down three more vodka shots, by the time the drinks were gone so was Tiffany, she was wasted.

"Dude what did you do to my sister?" Ted asked returning to the table.

"Nothing, I gave her one drink and then she wouldn't stop, she's gone wild." Jack said looking at Tiffany who was on the dance floor dancing with any guy available.

**XxxxxxX**

Maryse, Eve, Nikki and Kelly decided to go to Vision becasue of the hurendous time they were having at Rush. They walked in and the vibe was great, there were drunk people everywhere not caring what they were doing including one blonde that the girls recognised.

"Girls I can't believe your here!" Tiffany shouted running up to the girls and hugging all four of them.

"OMG girlfriend I can't believe your here." Nikki shouted happy as ever "It's Tiffany right." Nikki added grabbing a shot of vodka from the bar before flinging the money on the counter.

"Yeah and your the creepy girl who lives across the street." Tiffany said looking at Maryse.

"What, I'm so not creepy." Maryse said looking away. "Anyway if you would excuse me ladies I'm going to find a dance partner." Maryse added walking to the dance floor.

Eve looked on watching Maryse grab a guy who looked oddly familiar and start dancing with him. She turned around to find Kelly, Nikki and Tiffany dancing on the bar in their underwear, she then looked to her left finding some random guy holding Kellys dress.

"Girls get down and get some clothes on." She shouted up to them.

"Who's cringeing at the sound of fun now." Nikki shoted down to Eve as she started to shake her hips to the song _Hips Don't Lie By Shakira._

"I never said that." Eve shouted as Nikki fell off the bar. "Are you ok?" Eve said looking down at Nikki.

"WOOOO!" Nikki shouted as she jumped up from the floor.

"Hey so do you know that guy?" Maryse asked the guy she was dancing with.

"Yeah." Cody answered.

"Who is he?" Maryse asked knowing his name.

"Ted." Cody replied.

"Ted..." Maryse wanted him to tell her his last name.

"DiBiase." Cody told the anxcious girl.

Cody and Maryse had, had enough of dancing and decided to go to the booth where Ted, Jack, Justin and Dolph were sat.

"Hey guys." Cody said walking up and sitting down next to Jack leaving Maryse the sit next to Ted or stand.

"OMG is that Kelly." Maryse jumped up and shouted.

"She's looking hot." Justin smiled along with the rest of the guys.

"Dude is that your sister?" Jack asked Ted.

"What the fuck why hasn't she got any clothes on." Ted said very angry.

Ted and Maryse waltsed over to the bar where a very drunken and half naked Kelly and Tiffany were stood dancing with nearly all eyes on them.

"Get down!" Ted shouted before dragging Tiffany and then Kelly down from the bar.

Ted and Maryse dragged the girls over to the booth where the rest of the guys were sat.

"Where are your clothes?" Ted asked his sister.

"I lost them." Tiffany said as drunk as ever.

"Here put this on." Ted said handing hi jcket to Tiffany.

"So I'm guessing you lost your clothes too?" Maryse asked Kelly.

"Yeah." Kelly laughed.

"Guys can one of you please give her a jacket or something?" Maryse turned and asked the guys nicely.

"Why we're loving the view." Cody laughed.

"Guys." Maryse said very serious.

"Fine." Jack said before tossing his jacket in Maryse's direction.

"Thanks Jack." Maryse smiled before putting the jacket over Kelly's body and covering her up.

Meanwhile Eve walked over to the table dragging Nikki along with her.

"You kidding me Nikki lost her clothes too?" Maryse said running out of patients with the girls.

"If by tossing their clothes to the crowd means losing them, then yeah." Eve said.

"Eve can you lose your's to?" Cody smirked.

"Your a pig you know that." Eve spat.

"I know, you love it." Cody smiled.

"Dolph I need to talk to you." Nikki told him.

"Ok." Dolph said getting up and walking behind Nikki to an empty quieter part of the bar.

"You know it really hurt that you said Brie was better than me, I mean you wouldn't know anyway but if you did would you really say that and I..." Nikki blabbered "Dolph are you listening to me?" Nikki added.

"What?" Dolph said looking down at Nikki's body.

"Are you listening to me I'm serious." Nikki cried.

"Well I can't take you serious when you look like that." Dolph said still looking at her body.

"Are you trying to say I look horrible?" Nikki said as tears started to roll down her face.

"Whoa, why you crying?" Dolph asked shocked to see what was happening "Here just take my this." Dolph said wrapping his jacket around her body.

"Dolph you really hurt me and you went and said that." Nikki said still crying and ran to the table where her friends were.

"Nikki why are you crying?" Maryse asked Nikki as Dolph made his way over "Why is she crying?" Maryse shouted.

"I dunno she just broke down." Dolph told her confused at what just happened.

"I wanna go home." Nikki said still crying.

"No you can't you'll get grounded." Maryse told her.

"I deserve too." Nikki cried.

"Wait who's gonna drive my truck?" Ted asked.

"That would be me." Maryse said Raising her hand.

"Can you even drive?" Ted aksed another question.

"Yeah I can drive." Maryse said giving him a wierd look.

"Okay you can drive." Ted said, tossing her his keys.

"You never let me drive your truck." Tiffany whined.

"Yeah do you blame me." Ted said.

"I'll get a cab for me and Nikki." Eve said.

"Yeah me and Dolph will come too." Cody said raising his hand.

"Well we're of, by the way Ted we'll all have to just pile in your car." Maryse said.

"Yeah whatever." He said as, Kelly, Maryse, Tiffany, Jack, Justin and Ted walked out of the club and to Teds car.

"Im in the front." Ted said before Maryse opened the car.

Maryse started up the car and asked Jack where he was going.

"Im crashing at Ted's." He told her.

When they arrived at Teds house Maryse stopped the car and got Kelly out of the back.

"Hey Maryse can Tiff stop at your's my parents will kill me if they find her like this?" Ted asked getting Tiffany out of the car.

"Yeah why does'nt everyone just crash at mine." Maryse said sarcastically.

"Cool guys were stopping at Maryse's." Ted said quietly so he didn't wake his parents. The group strated to walk over to Maryse's house leaving her by herself.

"I was joking." She said to no-one in particular. She ran over to her house meeting the group by her locked door. "Okay so you guys can crash at mine but if anyone breaks anything, I will kill you." Maryse said pointing to Ted, she unlocked the door as he asked.

"Why me?" Ted asked confused.

When he did'nt get an answer he walked through the door hearing something smash.

"Oh My God! Kelly, Tiff my dad is gonna kill me." Maryse shouted looking at te smashed vase on her floor.

**XxxxxxX**

Eve, Cody, Dolph and Nikki were stood outside of Vision waiting for their cab to arrive.

"I'm cold." said Nikki who had finally stopped crying.

"Yeah me too." Eve said hugging her.

After about ten more minutes of waiting their cab finally arrived and all four of them got in.

"I don't wanna go home." Nikki told them.

"But you said you do." Cody said.

"But I'll get grounded." She moaned.

"But you said you deserved it." Cody said again.

"But I change my mind this is the first irresponsable thing I've ever done." Nikki went on.

"Well you can't stay at mine my mom will know I've been drinking if you come home like that and especially if you don't have clothes." Eve told her.

"Well just crash at mine my parents aren't home and Cody's staying." Dolph told her.

"I'm coming to, I have to look after her and god only know's what you too are like." Eve said.

"Fine you can stay too." Dolph said.

"I'm on the bed." Nikki smiled.

"It's my bed." Dolph said.

"But I said first." Nikki told him as she was getting out of the cab which was infront of Dolph's house.

The four of them headed inside of the empty house, headed straight up the stairs and followed Dolph into his room.

"Hey can I borrow a shirt?" Eve asked.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because I can't sleep in this dress, it's like so uncomfortable." Eve told him.

"You could just sleep in your underwear." Cody grinned.

"Or I could sleep in a shirt." Eve smiled back.

"Yeah their over there." Dolph said pointing to the draws on the other side of the room.

Eve opened the draw to find condoms, boxers, porn and playboy magazines. She picked up one of the porn DVD's up and said sarcastically "Hey Nikki we could watch this."

"I'm down with that." Cody smiled and left the room.

Eve laughed and tossed the DVD back into the draw and opened the next one to fine some T-shirts, she picked out a white one which read 'any holes a goal'. Eve laughed and made her way out of Dolph's room in search of the bathroom. As she entered she switched the light on and closed the door behind her, she walked around the corner to actually find a mirror on the wall Dolph bathroom was really weird. She undressed and was standing in her black and pink lace bra with matching french knickers looking at her body in the mirror thinking what great shape she was in, the exercise was actually paying off. Cody entered the bathroom and walked round the corner to find Eve stood in her sexy underwear.

"What are you doing?" Eve raised her voice a little and tried to cover her body with her hands which clearly wasn't working.

"Sorry I didn't know you were in here." Cody said going behind the wall so Eve was no longer in sight, not that he didn't like what he saw.

"It's ok I'm ready now." Eve said signaling that Cody come back round the corner.

"I liked the other view better, not that you don't look great now." Cody smiled.

Eve punched him in the arm playfully, Cody picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." Eve said laughing.

"Say sorry." Cody said putting her down anyway.

They looked at one another for a moment before Cody planted a kiss on Eve's lips which she didn't reject. Eve wrapped her arms around his neck and Cody grabbed her ass and Picked her up which caused Eve to wrap her legs around his waist. Cody knocked all of the things on the counter onto the floor and placed Eve on the counter, she tugged at his shirt signaling she wanted to take it off, he didn't stop her as he pulled it over his head and flung it to the floor and did the same with the shirt he just took from Eve's body. Eve broke the kiss grabbed a shirt from the floor and ran out of the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Eve asked herself.

She walked into a room which she assumed was a guest room and pulled the shirt back over her head and noticed it wasn't the same shirt she had on before, it was Cody's.

**XxxxxxX**

"Kelly be careful, Tiffany dont touch that!" Maryse was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Maryse your so boring why can't we play a game." Kelly said.

"What game do you want to play Kelly?" Maryse asked while she was getting some Pjamas out for her, Kelly and Tiffany.

"I never." Kelly said. "Justin, Jack and Ted can play to."

"Okay we'll play I never just dont Touch anything while I go get the guys and the beer." Maryse said.

"Okay." Kelly said before Maryse left the room.

"What's I never?" Tiffany asked.

"You've never played I never?" Kelly asked, when Tiffany nodded she said, "Okay well everyone gets a shot class with a shot in and whoevers turn it is says something I've never and says something, and well if you've did it you take a shot."

Maryse and the boys entered the room. and sat in a circle on the floor, Maryse was in her pjamas and she told Kelly and Tiff to go change into the ones she'd got for them.

While Kelly and Tiff were gone Maryse asked if everyone knew how to play I never and they all said they did.

Tiff and Kelly came back and joined the circle. "Okay so who's going first?" Tiffany asked.

"Me." Kelly said happily. "Okay so I've never, had sex in a car." Maryse, Ted and Jack all took a drink and re-filled there shot glasses.

"If the questions are all about sex I'll be drunk by round six." Maryse stated earning her a few odd looks. "Okay my turn. I've never, been in love." Kelly took a drink.

"What Im the only one, Tiff your turn." Kelly said.

"I've never, liked anyone in this room." Ted and Tiffany were the only ones not to take a drink.

"Lets make things more interesting, no more shots, now if you've done it take of a piece of clothing." Jack said.

"What no Tiff's my sister I don't wanna see that shit." Ted told them.

"Then don't look." Jack smiled. When everyone agreed Jack took his turn "I've never slept with someone from highschool." everyone removed a peice of clothing, which made everyone in the room topless.

Ted sat thinking of a question since it was his turn "I've never... ermm I've never sexted." Ted smiled. Kelly and Tiffany were the only too the remove their pajama shorts, leaving them both in just their underwear.

"I've never slept with more than three people." Justin said.

"Ok I'm done playing." Kelly smiled knowing she had to take off a peice of clothing and didn't want to show the guys any of her assets.

"Yeah I think it's time we were all off to bed." Maryse said standing up.

Everyone followed Maryse up the stairs and Maryse showed the guys where they would be sleeping, all three of them in one guest room with one double bed.

"Are you serious? How can we all fit in that bed?" Ted asked.

"Well your gonna have to chose who sleeps in there." Maryse told them before exiting the room and heading in her room where Tiffany and Kelly were already asleep on her floor,

she headed straight into her bed and fell asleep more or less straight away.

**XxxxxxX**

Back at Dolph's house Cody and Eve both came out of the rooms they were sleeping in.

"What the hell is that?" Eve said as tired as ever.

"I dunno but I can't sleep." Cody said rubbing his eyes.

They both turned around and looked at Dolph's bedroom door where the noise was coming from.

"Is he having sex?" Eve said disgusted.

"I dunno I'll go him, shall I?" Cody asked sarcastically.

Nothing but moans and laughing came from Dolph's room.

"That's so disgusting, I'm gonna get Nikki." Eve said walking to the room Nikki was supposed to be sleeping in but obviously she had other plans and that wasn't to sleep.

"Oh my god, he's so having sex with Nikki." Eve said alittle loud and Cody pushed her in the room she was staying in.

"Keep it down they'll know we're awake." Cody sid putting his hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe she's having sex with him." Eve said dissapointed in her friend.

"Why? after all it is up to her what she does." Cody told her.

"Yeah whatever." Eve said getting alittle angry after all Cody was right it was upto her what she did.

"Is that my shirt?" Cody asked wondering where it had dissapeared to.

"Yeah sorry Earlier in the bathroom I grabbed the wrong shirt." Eve told him "Do you want it back?" Eve asked.

"No, it looks better on you anyway keep it." Cody smiled "I'm sorry about kissing you earlier." Cody blurted out.

"It's ok it's only a kiss." Eve smiled.

"Not to me." Cody admitted.

**XxxxxxX**

"No I'm in the bed." Jack argued with the rest of the guys.

"Guys shut up." Maryse waltzed in and shouted.

"What's up with you?" Justin asked.

"Lets see I'm trying to sleep and all I can hear is you guys fighting over who gets the bed, well let me tell you this decide now or all of you can sleep on the graden, you got it." a cranky Maryse told the guys.

"Ok boss." Ted said getting in the bed "I'm in the bed." he smiled.

"Ok now sleep." Maryse said before walking out of the room and back to bed.

**XxxxxxX**

**Enjoy :)**

**Thanks for the reviews people :D **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**XxPlease review!xX**

**Next Chapter: Jack has a halloween party.**


	5. Party At A Rich Dude's House

**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.**

**Chapter 5: Party At A Rich Dude's House**

It was the day of Jack's halloween party and Maryse and Eve were at the shopping mall looking for the perfect outfit, but on halloween perfect means you can dress up as sluty as you like and get away with it. Nearly everyone in school was invited to Jack's party and by nearly everyone I mean everyone, but that doesn't mean everyone will go.

"Maryse I need to tell you something but don't be mad." Eve said.

"Ok go ahead." Maryse told her looking at the range of halloween costumes.

"So the night we went clubbing Nikki didn't want to go home so Dolph offered her to stay at he's and obviously I go to but only to look after her." Eve started telling Maryse.

"Yeah well it's nothing compaired to what happened at my house I had everyone that I was supposed to be driving home crash at mine." Maryse told her.

"Wait it gets worse. So I woke up in the middle of the night to these hurendous noises and Cody comes out of one of the bedrooms..." Eve carried on telling Maryse the before she got interupted.

"What so Cody slept too?" Maryse asked getting confused.

"Yeah, anyway so I wake up to these hurendous noises and Cody comes out and they were coming from Dolph's room, so I go and look for Nikki and she's gone from her room." Eve continued.

"So Nikki went missing?" Maryse was geting really confused.

"No. Me and Cody go in the room I was sleeping in and wait for Dolph to come out of his room and when he does Nikki comes out straight after him in just his T-shirt." Eve went on

"How do you know she didn't have her underwear on underneath?" Maryse asked picking costumes from the rack.

"Well because she had her underwear in her hand. Maryse that's not the point the point is, Nikki had sex with Dolph." Eve finished.

"Oh my god I can't believe she wouldn't tell me." Maryse said.

"If I didn't hear her we probably would have never known unless she's planning on telling us soon." Eve said picking a costume from the rack. "I think I'm getting this one." Eve added holding up army shorts with a matching army belly top the matching hat, shoes and black fish net knee high stockings with an army trim around the top.

"Help me I can't chose." Maryse said holding up a pirate costume which consisted of tiny black and red ass shorts (that looked abit like knickers) a black and white striped top with red bows on the arms and in the middle of the top that would only cover her breats, a pirate hat with a big white feather on and last but not least a plastic sword to complete the outfit. In the other hand she held a short white dress and a pair of playboy ears which you wouldn't think was a halloween costume if it never had the ears to make you notice what it was.

"Go with the pirate." Eve smiled before the two headed to the counter and paid for their cute but sexy costumes.

"I have to go but I'll see you at the party." Eve said as the parted ways and both headed to their cars.

**XxxxxxX**

Jack sat in his living room along with Ted and Dolph waiting for Justin and Cody to get back with the beer they had gone to get an hour ago.

"I mean how long does it take to get some beer?" Ted asked getting impatient.

"Well in Cody and Justin's book round about an hour." Jack answered just as the front door opened.

"Finally they return." Dolph said sitting up.

"What we didn't know what to get so we got two of everything." Cody said holding a grocery bag in his hand full of booze.

"Don't forget we went to see that guy about those kegs." Justin reminded Cody as he walked back through the door with another bag of beer.

Later that day the guys sat back and relaxed after setting everything up for the party. It took them about two hours to get all the decorations up and set up all the booze, they even put a little table full of food that they could pour straight into bowls, because god knows that if any of these boys tried to cook you probably wouldn't have a kitchen left.

"So Dolph I heard you and Nikki at it the other night." Cody smiled letting the whole group know what he heard.

"I dunno what your talking about man." Dolph tried to sound innocent.

"What. You've got to be kidding me, you don't know what I'm talking about have you heard how loud that girl is?" Cody asked knowing he obviously has considering he is the one who had sex with her.

"Whatever man. I never slept with her." Dolph answered getting all defensive.

"So then what was she moaning at? Because me and Eve heard these hurendous loud noises and alot of laughing going on in your room and where was Nikki. Oh yeah she dissapeared." Cody told him.

"Look I'm telling you I never slept with her." Dolph started to get annoyed.

"Well if you didn't then, Nikki was doing the dirty in your bed with someone else." Cody laughed.

"Why don't you just tell us if you did? I mean you've slept with her before right." Jack butted in the conversation.

"Look she doesn't want anyone to know so keep you mouth shut." Dolph warned "All of you." Dolph added pointing to all four guys.

"Ok dude, anyway I need to go home and shower see you at 7 guys." Cody said before exiting Jack's house, pulling out of his driveway and heading home.

"Well guys I guess I'll see you all later." Jack said to the guys about five minutes after left before they left his house.

**XxxxxxX**

Cody had just got out of the shower and shoved some grey jogging bottoms on, put his Ipod on his docking station and blasted _Let Go By Tinie Tempah_. Meanwhile Cody's seven year old sister Polly was playing downstairs when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey is Cody home?" a pretty brown haired latina asked the little girl.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." she said in the sweetest voice ever before closing the door and heading up the stairs to get her big brother.

"Cody someone is here for you." Polly told him running in his room.

"Yeah ok." Cody said picking up his little sister and walking out of his room in nothing but his grey jogging bottoms, he carried Polly down the stairs, headed to the front door and opened it.

"Eve what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"I'm here to give you something." Eve told him.

"What?" Cody asked putting down his sister "Go play Polly." Cody added.

"Ok." Polly said running back in to the living area and continued playing with her toys.

"This." Eve said handing Cody his shirt.

"You didn't have to come all the way over here to give me my shirt." Cody told her "I mean it's only one shirt I have hundreds." he added.

"It's your shirt." Eve said.

"Thanks." was all he could say.

"No problem." she couldn't help but look at Cody's body.

"I would invite you in but I'm getting ready." he told her.

"No it's ok. I need to get ready for Jack's party anyway. So I guess I'll see you later." Eve smiled.

"Yeah see you." Cody said before shutting the door.

'He looked so hot.' Eve thought to herself 'No stop he's not hot, he's a jerk.' the latina disaplined herself.

**XxxxxxX**

Tiffany sat in her room with Evan, one her friends listening to music and studying.

"So you going to Jack's party tonight?" Evan asked.

"Yeah." Tiffany replied "You wanna come with?" Tiffany asked him hoping he would say yes so she at least have someone to talk to. "Please." Tiffany added when she never got an answer.

"Fine." Evan agreed.

"Wooo, now the party is going to be fun." Tiffany clapped and hugged her friend. Evan loved Tiffany as a friend but wanted to be more than just friends but didn't know exactly how to tell her.

"So have you got a costume?" Tiffany asked him.

"No, I didn't get one because I wasn't planning on going." Justin answered.

"It;s ok I think Ted has a spare one somewhere." Tiffany said before exiting her room and knocking on her brothers.

"Come in." Ted shouted loud enough for her to hear.

"Ted do you have a spare halloween costume I could borrow please?" Tiffany asked her brother politly.

"Here." Ted said flinging a 'Freddie Cruger' outfit in it's packet which his mother bought him when she found out he was going to a halloween party.

"Don't you wanna know why I want it?" Tiffany wanted her brother to ask her.

A simple "No." was all he said.

"Ok whatever. Thanks anyway." she said Walking out of her brothers room and back to hers where Evan was waiting, Tiffany tossed Evan the suit and said "This is all he had. So I guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah see you." Evan said before hugging his best friend/crush, leaving her room and heading out of her house and straight home.

**XxxxxxX**

Maryse and Kelly made there way to Nikki's house where they were meeting Nikki and Eve to get dressed for Jacks party. Maryse parked her car in Nikki's drive and the girls went straight in the house and up Nikki's strairs passing Bries room, they walced through Nikki's bedroom door carrying their outfits.

"Hey." Nikki said upon the girls entering her room.

"Nice outfit." Maryse complimented as she saw Nikki dressed in a sailor oufit made up of: a blue and navy sailor dress, a black and white scarf and a blue and navy sailor hat.

"Thanks." Nikki said taking the compliment. "So what are you girls going as?" Nikki asked Maryse and Kelly.

"A dark angel." Kelly said getting her outfit out of the bag, it consisted of: a pair of black wings, black boots and a black dress lying just below the bum.

"A pirate." Said Maryse, who was already off into the bathroom to get dressed.

When Maryse returned wearing her halloween costume Nikki began to talk.

"Guys I slept with Dolph." Nikki told them.

"You what? When?" Kelly asked.

"Last week instead of going home, me, Eve and Cody crashed at his place. Then I slept with him." Nikki said holding her breath.

"Wow." Kelly said. "So you got drunk, stripped and had sex with Dolph all in one night, what happened to responsible Nikki?" Kelly asked still grasping the situation, while trying to get her wings on her back.

"Thats just it, I don't know and worst thing is: I think I like him." Nikki said.

"Like who?" Maryse asked, " Hey guys how should I wear my hair?"

"Really Maryse, are you even listening to me?" Nikki asked. "I think I like Dolph, and wear your hair curly." Nikki said, totally oblivious to the fact that her sister had just overheard the conversation.

"Okay so you like Dolph." Maryse clarified, turning the curlers on in order for them to heat up.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do and I don't know if I want a relationship with him, but then again I don't want things to be arkward." Nikki said.

"Well just tell him you made a mistake." Kelly suggested.

"Or ask him out, I mean you do like him." Eve said, putting her army hat on her head of crimpy hair.

"I don't know it's just so complicated." Nikki said.

"Alright lets go." Maryse said, "Jacks party starts in 20 minutes." and with that all the girls left Nikki's house and made their way to Jack's halloween party.

**XxxxxxX**

Jack's party was in full swing with more than half the school their drunk and not caring one little bit about what their were doing.

"Great party Jack." a drunk blonde shouted stopping right infront of him and grabbing another drink.

"Thanks." Jack said before walking away from the girl who looked like she was ready to pass out.

**XxxxxxX**

Maryse, Kelly, Nikki and Eve entered Jack's house and recieved stares from most of the guys that were downstairs.

"You look hot!" a very drunken guy shouted.

"Tell us something we didn't already know." Maryse laughed to the girls.

"Well I'm off to get a drink and have some fun." Kelly said leaving her three friends and on the hunt for a drink.

"Well have fun girls I'm sure I will." Maryse told them before walking away and grabbing a drink.

"Is it just me or do we look like the only sober one's at this party?" Eve asked.

"Yeah we do and I'll tell you one thing that's the way I'm staying." Nikki smiled not wanting the same thing to happen at this party that happened last week when she went out.

"Well not me, I want to be drunk. I haven't been drunk in a while." Eve said walking away in search of a drink and some fun people.

"Nothing like being left alone at a party." Nikki said to herself.

"You sound crazy talking to yourself." someone siad coming behind her.

"Yeah well maybe I'm crazy." Nikki smiled at the sight of Dolph as her evil twin watched everything.

"So why is a beautiful girl like you alone at a party? Great outfit by the way." he asked.

"Because I got left and thanks." Nikki laughed at how sweet he could be sometimes.

"So your not drinking?" he questioned.

"Are you kidding me. No chance after what happened last time." she told him

"Yo Dolph come here." Cody shouted waving him over.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Dolph said before walking over to Cody.

"Yeah." Nikki said but he was already gone.

**XxxxxxX**

Meanwhile in the living area Maryse was stood on the table with all eyes on her dancing as though she was a stripper.

"WOOOO!" she yelled.

"GO GO GO GO GO!" people shouted as she flung her drink up in the air and was now covered in alcohol.

Maryse jumped down from the table and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a new drink.

"Are you drunk?" Kelly asked seeing her friend stumble into the table banging her hip.

"KELLY!" was all she shouted "You know your my favourite but don't tell the rest of the girls." Maryse said spilling her drink on Kelly.

"Maryse." she raised her voice alittle at her drunken friend.

"Ok so I'm going to get back to the party, BUT I LOVE YOU."Maryse shouted the last four words before leaving the kitchen and heading god knows where.

**XxxxxxX**

Eve was just as drunk as Maryse. She made her way up the stairs, tripped and fell on her face when she reached the top.

"Eve, are you drunk?" Cody asked as he picked her up from the floor he was concerned/amused to see the state she was in.

"You know I never get drunk, ever." Eve told him pointing her finger everywhere.

"Ok but your drunk now." Cody smiled.

"Yeah you are a good guy." Eve said "HE'S A GREAT GUY!" she shouted pointing to Cody as alot of people turned and looked at the drunk latina in Cody's arms.

"She's drunk." Cody assured everyone before carrying Eve into one of the guest bedrooms.

"How much have you had to drink?" Cody asked laying Eve on the bed.

"Are you trying to have sex with me?" Eve asked "Because if you are I won't say no." she added.

"What, no your drunk." Cody said not giving it a second thought.

"Why don't you wanna have sex with me?" she asked getting up and climbing into Cody's lap.

"Eve, your drunk and going to regret this in the morning." Cody said holding her hands.

"No I'm not." Eve said before her lips crashed against Cody's. Cody lay back with Eve sitting on top of him still kissing.

"Stop." Cody said breaking the kiss.

"I get it you don't want to. You go around telling the guys you'll sleep with anyone and here you are rejecting me, I bet you haven't even slept with anyone." Eve said angrily before storming out of the room, leaving Cody lay on the bed alone.

**XxxxxxX**

Tiffany walked into Jack's house with a very revealing short black dress a belt with some handcuffs a police hat and some black boots with Evan right behind her in the Freddie Cruger outfit she got from her brother. Evan looked around to see he was the only guy dressed up apart from Santino who was wearing a genie lamp outfit that said 'rub me' around the crotch area.

"I can't believe I'm the only guy dressed up." Evan said alittle angry.

"You look great." Tiffany assured him "Come on lets go get a drink." Tiffany added dragging him into the direction of the kitchen.

After a couple of drinks Tiffany was grinding her ass into Evan's crotch. Evan didn't mind, infact he was loving it afterall he did like her.

"Tiffany can I talk to you?" Evan asked.

"Yeah shoot." Tifany said as she stopped dancing.

"Can we go somewhere queit?" Evan asked another question.

Tiffany didn't answer instead she grabbed Evan and lead him upstairs to one of the empty queit rooms.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Tiffany asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Well, I dunno how to say this. Ermm you know we've been friends for a while now and..." Evan couldn't think of the words to say.

"Yeah."

"Well is it weird that I like you more than a friend?" Evan blurted.

Tiffany sat silent for a minute before she put her hands on either side of Evan's cheeks and planted a long romantic kiss on his soft lips.

"So what are we now?" Evan asked confused.

"We're whatever you want." Tiffany smiled before kissing him again.

"So we're together?" Evan was still confused.

"Yeah you loser." Tiffany joked with her new boyfriend.

**XxxxxxX**

Elsewhere Kelly was sat at the kitchen counter alone and abit upset after seeing a picture of her, Tiffany and Nikki in their underwear that got sent around the school.

"Slut." a girl shouted walking past her. Kelly just sat in silence, after hearing it about twenty times tonight she just didn't care anymore. The worse thing was that she was sober but not for long, she grabbed nearly every drink that was infront of her and downed them like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey whore." Michelle McCool said walking past and laughing along with her friend Layla.

Kelly got sick of all the name calling and stood on the top on the counter she was just sitting at and shouted "Hey take a look at me, the biggest slut ever!" she pointed to herself before getting down and sitting back where she just was.

"So, why are you the biggest slut ever?" a guy asked walking upto Kelly who was still taking drinks from the counter.

"Oh, haven't you seen?" Kelly asked.

"Seen what?" he replied.

"This." Kelly said showing the picture of her in her underwear to him.

"Well at least you look hot." he laughed.

"Justin, this isn't funny." Kelly said flinging the plastic cup on the floor and barging past him.

"Wait." Justin shouted running after her.

Kelly carried on walking until she reached Jack's empty back yard, sat on the side of the pool and dangeled her legs in so her feet were in the water.

"Look I didn't mean to laugh." Justin told her taking a seat next to the blonde.

"It's fine, I'm over it now." Kelly smiled pushing Justin playfully.

"But you did look hot." Justin said nudging her.

"Shut up." she laughed spalshing some water at the guy sitting next to her.

"You'll pay for that." Justin smiled as Kelly got up and started to run. Justin got up straight after her, caught her and jumped in the pool with Kelly's in his arms.

"I can't believe you just did that." Kelly said wiping her eyes then pushing some water in Justin's face.

"Well you started it." he said picking her up and flinging her. He swam up to her and grabbed her. "Do you give up?" Justin asked.

"Fine, fine I give up." Kelly laughed getting out of his grip "Sucker." she shouted ducking his head under the water "Now I give up." she added.

Justin got out of the pool and pulled the small blonde out and headed inside. "Come on lets go get dry." he said walking up the stairs with Kelly behind him. They enetered the bathroom, shut the door and locked it so no one could enter.

"I still can't believe you flung me in the pool." Kelly said picking up a towel and chucked it to Justin before grabbing another one and started to dry herself.

"Yeah well I'm full of suprises." Justin laughed taking off his shirt and putting it on the raidiator to dry. Kelly looked up and loved what she saw.

"Well I better go." Kelly said making her way to the door before Justin spun her round pulled her close and kissed her.

"Told you I was full of suprises." He said before kissing her again and this time he slid his tounge in her mouth she didn't reject him, infact she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, which didn't stop him from placing his hands on her ass.

"Wait." Kelly said "Do you have any protection?" she asked.

"Yeah." Justin said pulling a condom out of his back pocket before getting back to kissing the blonde infront of him. Justin walked over the counter next to the sink and sat Kelly down still kissing her "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked between breaths.

"Yeah." Kelly told him pulling him closer to her. Justin zipped the dress down breaking the kiss for about a second to pull the dress over her head. Kelly fiddled with the zip on his pants for about a minute before finally getting it open.

**XxxxxxX**

Nikki was looking for Dolph to finally tell him how she felt after looking nearly everywhere downstair's she headed upstairs to check their. She got upstairs to see Dolph and her sister Brie kissing. Nikki couldn't believe what she was seeing, she ran downstairs and couldn't give a shit about him anymore she was so over him.

"Nikki what's wrong?" Tiffany asked walking upto her.

"Nothing I'm so over him." Nikki told her taking the drink from Tiffany a drank it all in a bout a minute.

"Over who?" she asked.

"What?" Nikki asked "Whatever I'm over him. See you Tiff I need a drink." Nikki added walking into the kitchen and grabbing the first drink she saw.

"Nikki can I talk to you?" Dolph asked walking in the kitchen and upto the Bella twin.

"NO YOU CAN'T, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE SO STAY AWAY!" Nikki shouted before pushing past Dolph and grabbing another drink.

Nikki was sat on the sofa in the living area still drinking anything she could.

"I hate this party." Eve huffed as she sat next to Nikki.

"Me too." Nikki said guling down her drink "I need another drink." Nikki said grabbing someones drink from the side.

"Why do you hate it?" Eve asked sipping her drink.

"Dolph kissed Brie that's why. You?" Nikki huffed.

"Cody won't sleep with me." Eve whined.

"I'm so sick of guys." Nikki told the latina.

"Yeah me too." Eve told her friend.

"Let's go dance." Nikki said dragging Eve up.

"Yeah lets." Eve said as the girls started dancing with any guy that would dance.

**XxxxxxX**

Dolph was sat in the kitchen drinking away, trying to figure out why Nikki got all angry with him.

"This party sucks." Cody said walking in a sitting next to Dolph.

"Your telling me, Nikki just went mad with me and I don't know what for." Dolph said taking a drink

"Yeah well Eve got angry at me because I wouldn't have sex with her." Cody sulked.

"Girls are so weird." Dolph stated.

"True, they're all like 'your a pig I would never sleep with you' and then they get upset because you wont sleep with them when they're drunk." Cody said quoting Eve.

"Yeah I mean, Nikki sleeps with me and is was all happy earlier when I talked to her and then shes like 'I don't wanna talk to you anymore stay away'." Dolph mimicked Nikki.

"Dude girls are so complicated." Cody told his friend before exiting the kitchen.

**XxxxxxX**

Maryse wandered the house looking for no-one inparticular, when she bumped into to someones chest.

"Sorry," she said looking up to see Ted Dibiase.

"No problem," He said, taking a drink from his cup.

"So why aren't you dressed up?" She asked.

"What?" He said.

"Well its a holloween party and you don't have a costume." She stated. "Why?" She asked again.

"Didn't really feel like dressing up, but now that you mention costumes I'm loving your's." He said making her giggle.

"Not the first time I've heard that." She told him.

"So where you going?" He asked.

"No where." She replied. "Actually, I was just trying to find Nikki. Have you seen her?" She asked, turning to look behind her, stumbling while she did so.

"No." He said simply.

"Oh well. I'll just ring her." Maryse said looking through her purse. "That's if I can find my phone." She added.

"You lost your phone?" He asked.

"I think so, I might of gave it to Kelly I'm not really sure." Maryse said, closing her purse. "If you were me, where would you put your phone?" She asked him.

"Eeerrm, why?" He asked confused.

"Just would you help me look for my phone?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"So where was the last place you had it?" He asked her.

"Had what?" She asked.

"Your phone." He told her.

"I can't remember." She said, trying to think back, but her mind was just a blur.

"Well thats a start." he said sarcastically.

**XxxxxxX**

After having sex twice in Jack's bathroom Kelly and Justin were getting dressed as happy as ever.

"That was." Kelly said.

"Yeah it was." Justin said pulling his shirt over his head.

"Could you zip me up please?" she asked turning around, holding her dress at the front ready for him to pull the zip up at the back. "Thanks." she added.

"So, I guess I'll see you around." Justin said kissing her on the cheek before exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah guess so." she said to herself.

**XxxxxxX**

After hours of partying it had finally come to an end, the music was off and people were scatted all over Jack's house. The house was a real mess and at this moment in time all Jack wanted to do was sleep. Jack headed up the stairs to his bedroom, when he opened the door he found two people making out on his bed.

"Out now. The party's over." Jack said as he pointed to the door. He took off his shirt and collasped on his bed and fell straight asleep. It's what he really needed after the night he had.

**XxxxxxX**

**Enjoy :)**

**Thanks for the reviews people :D **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**XxPlease review!xX**

**Next Chapter: It's the morning after and Jack gets his friends to help clean the house before his parents get home.**


	6. The Morning After

**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.**

**Chapter 6: The Morning After**

Jack's house was full of hungover people, alcohol and rubbish. There wasn't one room in the house clean apart from his parents and that's only because he put a lock on the door so no one could enter.

"My parents are gonna kill me." Jack said to himself as he wondered around the house looking at the mess from the night before.

"Everybody out now!" Jack shouted as he stood in the living area. Most of them got up and left.

"Great party dude." a guy said high fiving Jack before walking through the front door.

"Now to get everyone else out." he thought to himself.

Fifteen minutes later Jack had got nearly everyone out apart from his friends who were going to help him clean if they liked it or not and a couple others.

**XxxxxxX**

Tiffany stood in the room she had slept in the night before with her new boyfriend Evan.

"Ok so I'll see you later." Tiffany said before kissing Evan.

"Do you not want a ride?" Evan asked.

"No it's ok I'll get a ride from Ted." she smiled.

"Ok see you later." Evan said before leaving the room and eventually the house.

Tiffany left the room and headed downstairs to find Cody, Jack, Justin, Dolph and her brother stood their looking at the mess around them.

"Hey guys." Tiffany said to the guys who were shocked at the mess infront of them.

"So your telling me we have to clean up this mess?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, my parents are gonna kill me if they find the house like this." Jack answered before heading to the kitchen to find Eve lay out on the kitchen counter and Nikki on the floor.

"Girls!" Jack shouted. Eve fell from the bench straight onto the floor and Nikki jumped up only to bang her head off the draw open above her head.

"Ow, my head hurts." Nikki said rubbing her head and it's wasn't because she banged it.

"Well since your up, you can help clean." Jack smiled as he got alot of black bags out of the cupboard.

"What? We're only up because you woke us up" Eve said standing up.

"My parents are going to be home in about five hours and this house has to be cleaner than it was before they left. So you have to help." Jack said giving everyone a black bag "Start collecting rubbish." he added.

"Me and Justin will start upstairs." Ted said making his way up the stairs with Justin behind him.

**XxxxxxX**

Upstairs Maryse had just woke up with the worst hangover ever. Ted walked in to find the french beauty sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"What are you still doing here?" Ted asked.

"Ermm, I don't really remember. I was looking for my phone and I wake up here." Maryse said looking up "What are you doing here?" she added.

"I'm cleaning." he repiled picking some of the cups from the floor and flinging them in the rubbish bag.

"I'll help." Maryse said jumping up from the bed.

"What, you clean?" Ted laughed.

"What you don't think I can clean?" she questioned as she got up and stood infront of him.

"Well. No actually I don't." Ted smirked at her.

Maryse put her hand on the back of his head, got up on her tip toes and whispered "Just watch me." in his ear before patting him on the chest and looked at the mess in the room.

Maryse started picking rubbish up from around the room and putting it in Ted's rubbish bag.

"Ewww what is this?" Maryse raised her voice.

"That would be a condom." Ted laughed at Maryse's face a she flung it back onto the floor.

"Stop laughing and help." she told him.

"What, I am helping." he grinned as cocky as ever.

"Holding a trash bag isn't helping." she assured.

"Yes it is." he smiled.

"Yeah well you can hold it and pick up the rubbish." she told him standing up.

"What. Where are you going?" Ted asked.

"I'm going to help someone else who will do more than hold a bag." she said before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

**XxxxxxX**

Eve was cleaning up the kitchen. Cody walked in to retrieve another rubbish bag since he had already filled one.

"So, you still mad at me?" he asked walking upto her.

"What?" Eve asked confused.

"Well, yesterday you got angry with me." he told her "You don't remeber do you?" Cody asked.

"Not quite. What happened?" Eve asked wanting to know everything.

"Well, you got angry with me because I wouldn't sleep with you." Cody told her exactly what happened.

"Really?" she asked putting her head in her hands as Cody nodded.

"Well thanks for saying no." Eve smiled.

"It wasn't hard." he told her.

"What's that supposed to mean? You wouldn't sleep with me." she asked.

"No I mean that, that I would never take advantage of you or anyone for that matter." he assured her "But if your up for it now I wouldn't say no." he joked.

"Shut up." Eve giggled.

"What I'm serious." he smiled.

Maryse waltzed into the kitchen "I hate cleaning." she said as she got a bottle of water from the fridge "By the way have any of you seen my phone." she asked.

"No sorry." they both said before leaving the french beauty by herself at the counter.

About five minutes later Ted walked in "I found your phone." he told her dangling it in the air.

"Thank god." she said as she went to grab it but he held it up higher out of her reach "Give it." she said jumping to try and reach it.

"Only if you help me clean." he smiled.

"Fine, but give it." she held her hand out waiting for what was hers.

"Listen babe I ain't that stupid, help me clean then you get it back." he grinned.

"Fine lets go." she pushed past him and made her way up the stairs.

**XxxxxxX**

Kelly sat in the bathroom being sick due to all the alcohol from the night before. Nikki made her way to the bathroom to check on her friend.

"Are you ok?" Nikki asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah just alittle sick that's all." she told her "So did you tell Dolph how you feel?" she asked her friend.

"If shouting at him and telling him to stay away from me is telling him I like him, then yeah I did." she sighed.

"What? Why did you do that?" she asked shocked.

"Because I saw him and my slut bag sister kissing that's why." Nikki got abit angry and stormed out.

Kelly got up and went looking for someone, anyone to talk to afterall she was as bored as ever.

"Hey Dolph where is everybody?" Kelly asked as she saw Dolph at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know." Dolph said angrily.

"Why is everyone so angry?" she asked herself.

**XxxxxxX**

After three hours of cleaning they were finally done. Maryse and Ted were upstairs making the last bed in the house. Jack, Cody, Tiffany and Eve were in the kitchen making some non-alcoholic drinks whereas Justin, Dolph and Nikki were sat in the living area when Kelly walked in.

"Finally I'm finshed." she said sitting down next to Nikki who was on a seperate couch to Dolph and Justin "Well this is arkward." she added as everyone was sat in silence.

Upstairs Maryse had just finished putting the blanket on the bed and straightening it out with no help from her cleaning partner Ted.

"I think me make a great team. We should start a cleaning buisness." Ted smiled at the blonde.

"Are you kidding me you've done nothing all day." she raised her voice.

"I held the bag didn't I." he told her.

"Well done Ted you held a bag." she said sarcastically "Now give me back my phone." she added.

"Aren't you forgetting one word." he toyed with her.

"You've got to be kidding me. Just give it." she hissed.

"Come and get it." Ted said holding the phone up in the air.

Maryse walked over and reached up as high as she could but still couldn't reach it, she got closer to him and jumped up a little to try and reach her phone but it didn't work. Maryse caught Ted by suprise when she pressed her lips against his and put her hands around his neck, Ted dropped his hands and put one hand on the back of her head and the other aroud her waist. He deepened the kiss before Maryse grabbed the phone and broke away from the kiss she was just in "Thanks." she whispered before leaving the room and headed to the living area where the rest of the guys were.

"Damn." Ted said to himself before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

"So is everything clean upstairs?" Jack asked Maryse and Ted who had just enetered the living room one after another.

"Yeah." Maryse said turning around looking at Ted and smiling.

"Good. Now I can relax." he sighed as he fell back on the sofa.

"Well I better be going. Anyone need a ride?" Cody asked standing up.

Eve was the only person that stood up and said "Me."

Cody and Eve left the house but not before saying "Bye." to their friends, leaving Jack, Ted, Justin, Dolph, Kelly, Maryse, Tiffany and Nikki sat there.

"Well I guess I'll see you around guys come on Kel." Justin said.

"Can Nikki get a ride too?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah whatever, Dolph you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dolph said standing up and walking out of the door behind Nikki, Kelly and Justin.

"Well I'm off to bye guys." Maryse said walking out of the door.

"We are too great party by the way. Lets go Tiff." Ted said.

"Bye." Tiff said waving at Jack.

**XxxxxxX**

Ted and Tiffany left the house and got into Ted's Range Rover.

"Could you drop me off at Evan's please?" Tiffany asked turning on the radio.

"Yeah." Ted said pulling out of Jack's driveway and started driving down the street only to see a certain blonde walking.

"Need a ride?" Ted asked slowing down and rolling down his window.

"It's ok I can walk." she told him as she carried on walking.

"Come on Maryse it's no trouble you live across the street." he told her.

"Ok. Thanks." she said opening the back door and hopping in the truck.

Ted drove down the road and start making his way to Evan's house, he changed the channel on the radio and _E.T by Katy Perry ft Kanye West _played through the speakers Ted didn't hesitate in turning it up. Ted finally arrived at Evan's house.

"Remember I'm not picking you up." he assured his sister who just nodded and left the car. "Come on get in the front." Ted said turning and looking at Maryse. He pulled out of Evan's driveway and headed off down the street. "So what was that all about in Jack's house?" Ted asked the blonde.

"Well, you wouldn't give me my phone so I had to do something." she smiled remembering how much of a good kisser he was. _Marry You by Bruno Mars _came on the radio. "I love this song." Maryse said singing along to the song, Ted just laughed at how bad of a singer she was.

**XxxxxxX**

Cody drove down the street with Eve in the passenger seat. Everything was slient in the car which Eve hated.

"So did you enjoy the party?" Eve asked breaking the arkward silence between the two.

"Yeah, especially when you came onto me." he laughed.

"Your never going to forget that, are you?" Eve asked embarrased.

"No." he grinned.

"I hate you." she joked.

"What you mean you don't wanna have sex with me?" he asked sarcastically. "I mean if you do we could just do it right now." he added.

"Stop. I was drunk." she said puching him in the arm playfully.

"So your saying you wouldn't?" he asked.

"No I wouldn't you never know what I could catch." she joked smiling.

"Ow, that one hurt." he said sarcastically putting his hand on his hand over his heart. Cody stopped the car in Eve's driveway.

"So do I get a kiss for driving you home?" Cody smiled.

"Do you even have to ask." she said opening the car door.

"What so no kiss then?" Cody asked "Bye Eve." he added in a cocky tone.

"Bye." Eve said shutting the car door and walking upto her house.

**XxxxxxX**

Meanwhile in Justin's car everything was silent between the four considering Nikki wasn't speaking to Dolph and Kelly felt arkward talking to Justin after what happened yesterday.

"So is anyone going to talk?" Justin asked as he came to a red light.

"Yeah. Did everyone enjoy the party?" Dolph asked making convesation.

"Yeah." Justin and Kelly said looking at one another.

"Nikki." Dolph said.

"Yeah it was fun I had a blast" Nikki said sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Dolph asked.

"What's up with me? Don't pretend you don't know." Nikki raised her voice.

"I don't." Dolph raised his voice back at her.

"You don't have to lie. Your such an ass." Nikki shouted.

"Why you acting like a bitch? And lie about what" he shouted back not backing down.

Kelly and Justin sat in slience letting the two battle it out.

"Because your a dick and don't care about anyone and you no what." Nikki screamed.

"When did I say I didn't care? And no I don't otherwise I wouldn't be asking." Dolph asked getting louder.

"It's not about what you said it's what you did." Nikki was getting just as loud.

"Well if you weren't such a slut all of the time maybe someone would care." Dolph was getting angrier by the second. Justin just pulled up infront of Nikki's house and the two were still going at it.

Nikki slapped Dolph across the face leaving a red mark on his cheek and got out of Justin's car "Don't talk to me again!" she yelled before walking upto her house and straight inside, upto her room and buried her face into her pillow and cried it really did hurt that Dolph thought she was a slag.

Back at Justin's car Justin asked "What was that about?"

"I have no idea it's just Nikki being a bitch." Dolph said rubbing his cheek.

"Don't call her a bitch." Kelly warned him "She has every right to be mad at you, dick." Kelly said the last word under her breath.

"What the fuck have I done?" Dolph asked raising his voice at Kelly.

"Dude calm down." Justin said not liking the way he was spaeking to Kelly.

"Whatever man." Dolph said.

Justin pulled out of Nikki's driveway and headed to Dolph's house.

**XxxxxxX**

Meanwhile back in Ted's car Maryse stopped singing. Ted pulled up outside of the grocery store, Maryse was confused as to why he stopped.

"Why have you stopped?" she asked.

"I need to pick something up for my mom." he answered.

"So your a mummys boy then?" she questioned thinking it was cute.

"What. No." Ted defended himself as he got out of his truck after Maryse and locked it.

They headed into the store and looked around them to see the store was practically full.

"So what is it that you need?" Maryse asked looking at Ted.

"Ermm... some milk and a present for my moms birthday." he replied headed straight to the milk isle and grabbing a six pint of milk with a green top.

"So what you getting your mom?" she asked yet another question.

"Just some chocolates and alcohol." he told her the simplest gift ever.

"When's her birthday?" she asked.

"Today." he said walking into the alcohol isle.

After picking out a bottle of 'the best' wine and a box of ferrero rocher's he headed to the end of the que with Maryse stood right beside him. After being served they headed back to Ted's truck got in and drove out of the parking lot and headed home.

"So have you met anyone nice at West Bronbley yet?" Maryse asked trying to start a convesation.

"I just stick with Justin and the guys really and they're cool so yeah I have." he replied driving down the road.

"Nice. So you like it here?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's not too bad." he answered.

"Good to hear." she said as he pulled up in his driveway. Both Ted and Maryse got out of the truck and Ted walked to the passenger side where Maryse was stood.

"So I guess I'll see you around blondie." Ted smiled before heading into his house.

"My name isn't blondie." she said to Ted who was already inside.

**XxxxxxX**

Back in Justin's car he had already dropped Dolph off at home which just left him and Kelly left in the car.

"So what's the deal with us?" Kelly asked really wanting to know what he thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what are we. We slept together, twice." she emphasized the word 'twice'.

Justin didn't know what to say to the blonde sat next to him waiting for an answer which he didn't have, so instead he pulled the car over and looked at her for a minute before pulling her towards him and started kissing her. Kelly didn't waste anytime in moving over into his lap and deepening the kiss between them.

"So I guess we're just having sex." Justin told her in between breaths.

Althought that wasn't the answer Kelly was looking for she didn't say anything about it because she liked him and didn't want to ruin what they were doing. Kelly pulled at Justin's shirt and eventually lifted over his head to reveal his amazing ab's. Justin didn't take long in removing Kelly's halloween outfit from the night before to reveal her black silky bra with a matching black thong. Kelly climbed in the back seat of Justin's car with him climbing in straight after her and lying on top of her sucking at her neck as she moaned at the pleasure she was getting from him. Kelly grabbed Justin's hair and started kissing him again as she ran her fingers through his hair she started to massage his tounge with her's and it didn't take long for Justin to remove his pants. Ten minutes later the two just lay in the back of Justin's car breathing heavily after just having sex for the third time in two days.

"I never thought someone could be so great at sex." Kelly said laying on Justin's bare chest.

"So I guess I proved you wrong?" he asked before kissing her on the top of her head.

"You sure did." she told him getting up to kiss him again.

**XxxxxxX**

**Enjoy :)**

**Thanks for the reviews people :D **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**XxPlease review!xX**

**Next Chapter: There's a new girl in town. Nikki's still angry at both Dolph and Brie and Dolph gets a new girl.**


	7. Big News

**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.**

**Chapter 7: New In Town**

Maryse walked the school halls as happy as ever her blonde curls bouncing, heels clicking as she walked and her smile as big as ever. For some reason she was in the happiest mood ever and nothing could put her down. She walked upto Nikki who was stood by her locker grabbing the book she needed for her history project.

"Hey Nikki you look great today." the blonde smiled at her friend.

"Ok what do you want?" Nikki questioned abit concerned. Maryse never said that to her unless she wanted something.

"Nothing, what makes you think I want something?" Maryse asked Nikki with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Well, your never normally this happy or this nice for that matter." she explained.

"What? I'm nice all the time." she told her, she still had a little smile on her face. "I'm going to be nice to someone that apprieciates it." she said walking off.

Maryse headed down the hall searching for any of the girls she didn't care who she found first, her phone started vibrating she looked down for a minute and smacked straight into a broad chest and fell straight on her butt. "I'm so sorry." she said looking up to see the one and only Ted Dibiase.

"It's ok." he said extending his hand to help her up.

She said a simple "Thanks." before dusting off her clothes and straightening them out. "So, did your mam like her present?" Maryse asked, remembering the supermarket.

"Well she was just happy that I got her one." He said, smiling. "Anyways, so when we starting our cleaning buisness?" He asked, making her laugh.

"Yeah not sure, Im free on Wednesday." She said jokingly.

"Great he said so it's a date." He told her, "As long as you promise not to ruin this one." He added, laughing at her confused face.

"Okay, so anyways see ya in english." Maryse said before walking away.

**XxxxxxX**

Kelly was sat in tutor waiting for Nikki to arrive so she could atleast have someone to talk to. She sat waiting about another five minutes before Nikki actually arrived and took a seat next her.

"Hey where have you been?" Kelly asked.

"Just getting a book. Have you seen Maryse this morning?" Nikki asked curiously.

"No why?" she answered.

"She's just so happy for some reason." Nikki had a confused look on her face as did Kelly.

"Seriously, Maryse." Kelly said.

"Yeah ano. Anyway what did you do after the party?" Nikki asked.

Kelly new she couldn't tell her about Justin even though she wanted to tell someone so she had to lie "I just went home and rested, you?" it wasn't all a lie she did go home eventually.

"Nothing really." she simply said.

"So what's up with you and Dolph?" Kelly asked concered about what happened after the party in Justin's car.

"He's a dick." Nikki said not wanting to talk about him.

"Ok." Kelly said not saying another word about it.

**XxxxxxX**

Ever since Tiffany had slept at Maryse's she had been good friends with them. Right now they were sat at the bleachers on the football field talking about nothing other than boys.

"So have I got this right, he slept with you, then kissed your sister, then called you a slut." Maryse said to Nikki taking in the new infomation.

"Yeah, I mean hes got some nerve calling me a slut when he's slept with like..." Nikki started.

"Well maybe he got you and Brie mixed up," Maryse suggested.

"Maryse, he didn't, plus I'm so much prettier than her." Nikki said.

"Life sucks." Eve said.

"Yeah it does." Tiffany agreed.

"Says the one with a hot brother, a perfect relationship and is probably the only one who's not failing everything and lets not forget having sex." Maryse said.

"Acctually my relationship isn't so perfect." Tiffany said.

"How come?" Eve said.

"So I call Evan to ask if he wants to study and he says he's with Santino, but he can't be because I'm with Santino. So I drive to his house, and he comes out the front door with this like... Thing, she's like so ewww, she had blonde hair." Tiffany said, before getting interrupted.

"You have blonde hair." They told her.

"Yeah but this is an ugly blonde. Then I have to jump into a bush incase he see's me.." Tiffany started again.

"Why not just let him see you." Maryse said.

"Well because I couldn't let him know that I knew he lied. So now I'm in this bush and theres twigs in my hair and everything and I don't know but I think he kissed her, but I couldn't really see properly but still, I hate him. Then I had to walk home because Ted wouldn't pick me up and it started raining." Tiffany said, her face taking a sad exspression. "But I just wanna know if he's cheating."

"I've got a plan." Maryse said.

"Oh know." Eve and Nikki said under their breathe.

"So we kidnap him and torture him until he admits it." Maryse told Tiffany.

"Yeah, but we have to wear masks so he doesn't know its us." Tiffany agreed.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about our Identitys, but where are we gonna get masks?" Maryse said.

"Well it doesn't matter because you guys aren't doing that." Nikki said. "Why not just follow him." She suggested.

"But that takes time Nikki." Maryse complained.

"Yeah well you'll be serving time if you go with your plan." Nikki stated the obvious.

"Nikki thats what the masks were for, but I guess well go with your plan." Maryse said "So tonight we follow Evan." Maryse added high fiving Tiffany.

"Does anyone know where Kelly is?" Eve asked notcing for the first time she wasn't here.

"No." they all said.

**XxxxxxX**

Ted, Cody and Jack were sat in the lunch room talking about nothing other than sex. You would think they would be talking about something like football but no, not these boys they were sex mad.

"So if you had to pick which Bella twin would you have?" Ted asked to boys giving them a tough choice.

"I think I would have to go with... Brie she's more sluty and it wouldn't take much to bed her." Jack answered.

"I rather go for the other one, atleast you'll have less chance of getting an STD." all the guys laughed at Cody's answer.

"Cody you proberbly already have one or two." Jack told him.

"Whatever man. Anyway what about Maryse or that Kelly chick?" Cody asked.

"Kelly because I've had her and she's good." Jack said.

"Well shouldn't that make want Maryse to compare?" Ted questioned "Anyway I'd go for Maryse because I think she'd be fun." he added.

Justin walked into the lunch room with Dolph who he'd just seen in the hall.

"Where have you been dude?" Jack asked the two who had taken a seat at the table where their friends were sat.

"I've went to put some books in my locker." Dolph answered.

"I just went to... get something from my car." Justin lied as he was just with Kelly.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Dolph asked.

"Just who we would rather sleep with." Cody answered.

"So whos it out of then?" Justin questioned.

"Well first it was the Bella's." Ted replied "So who would you pick?" he asked both men.

"Brie." Dolph answered without thinking he certainly wasn't picking Nikki after what happened the other day.

"The other on she's looks hotter." Justin said.

"Dude they're twins." Jack said.

"So, there's always a hotter twin and she's it." Justin said taking a drink from his water.

"So who was next then?" Dolph asked.

"Kelly or Maryse?" Cody told them.

"Without a doubt Kelly." Justin said seen as though he was already sleeping with her.

"Yeah I've got to agree with you on that one." Dolph agreed.

"What about that hot new girl or Melina?" Dolph asked nodding.

"That new girl is hot." Ted said looking over at the firery redhead.

"Yeah she is." Jack said as all the guys looked over and turned back to eachother.

"Well anyway I've gotta go." Dolph said getting up and leaving the lunch hall.

"See ya dude." they all said.

**XxxxxxX**

Dolph left the lunch room and was now standing in the hallway thinking about what he had done wrong to Nikki but couldn't think of anything.

"Hi stranger." Brie said walking upto him and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi." Dolph gave her a smile.

"So why was my sister shouting at you at Jack's party?" Brie asked loving the fact Nikki hated him.

"I dunno." Dolph told her having absolutly no clue.

"If you think what she said at the party was bad, you should have heard what she was telling her friends." she stirred knowing she didn't actually say anything.

"Whatever she's a bitch." Dolph said.

"Yeah I know and everyone thinks it's me that's the bitch, they're so wrong." Brie told him "Anyway I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out later?" she asked.

"Yeah ok." he said.

"Great so pick me up around seven." she said before walking off down the hall.

**XxxxxxX**

It was the end of the school day and Justin headed to his car, out of the parking lot and straight home. After about five minutes of driving he pulled into his driveway and headed inside only to see his mom kissing some random guy in the kitchen, that Justin had never seen before.

"Mom, what are you doing?" he asked shocked at what he saw.

"Justin. What are you doing back so early?" she questioned.

"Practise got canceled. That's not the point, who is this?" Justin wanted to know who his mother was kissing.

"Honey this is Mark, we've been seeing each other for a while now." Annie told her son.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Justin kept the questions coming.

"I was going to tell you soon at dinner with Mark and his daughter." she said stepping from behind the kitchen counter to reveal a baby bump to her son.

"Are you pregnant?" Justin asked raising his voice.

"Don't shout." she shouted back.

"Why not? I've just found out you have a boyfriend and that your pregnant." Justin shouted before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"That didn't go to well." Annie said hugging into Mark.

"Lets just hope it doesn't go that bad with my daughter." Mark said kissing her on the top of the head.

"Yeah lets." she said rubbing her 8 month old baby in her stomach.

"To be honest I don't really know how you hid it from him for this long." Mark said.

"Well Justin isn't really home that much and when he is he doesn't really take much notice." she told him.

**XxxxxxX**

Justin was so angry with his mom for not telling him about her being pregnant or having a boyfriend. He made his way to Ted's house to try and cool off before having to go home later. Finally he reached Ted's house and parked up his car, headed to Ted's front door and knocked. Ted's dad answered the door.

"Hi is Ted home?" Justin asked.

"Yeah come on in. Just go straight up." he said pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks Mr Dibiase." Justin said before walking up the stairs and straight to Ted's room.

"What's up dude?" Ted asked looking at Justin's angry face.

"I went home today to find my mom making out with her 'new boyfriend'." He said quotating 'new boyfriend' with his fingers "And I find out she's pregnant, like ready to drop pregnant, well she looks it anyway." Justin told him.

"Well that's... yeah anyway I can't talk, I have a date." Ted said.

"Who with?" he asked.

"That new chick Maria. Me and Dolph are double dating." Ted told him.

"Ok well I guess I'll see ya." Justin said before walking out of Ted's room and headed back to his car. He got his phone out and decided to text Kelly:

**To:Kelly**

**From:Justin**

What are you doing?

**To:Justin**

**From:Kelly**

Nothing why? xx

**To:Kelly**

**From:Justin**

Well do you wanna do something?

**To:Justin**

**From:Kelly**

Yeah when? xx

**To:Kelly**

**From:Justin**

Now :) I'll pick you up x

**To:Justin**

**From:Kelly**

Ok :) xx

Justin knew Kelly wouldn't say no to him, she never did. He made his way over to Kelly's house to pick her up, when he arrived he just waited for her to make her apperance which didn't take long, she got in his car and shut to door behind her and asked "So what do you wanna do?" she just sat waiting for an answer.

"Anything." he said a bit moody.

"Is something wrong?" Kelly asked knowing there was.

"No." Justin said as he parked his car up at the side of a empty road.

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned about him.

"Yeah." he said before leaning in a kissing her, he felt his phone vibrate and broke off the kiss.

**To:Justin**

**From:Mom**

We're going to dinner tonight and you better be there!

"I need to go." Justin said before getting back on the road and heading to Kelly's house "See you later." he added before kissing her on the cheek and driving off down the road leaving Kelly stood outside of her house.

"Yeah." Kelly said to herself before walking into her house.

**XxxxxxX**

Eve walked along the beach, the wind blowing through her hair and the water rushing upto her feet. She spotted a farmiliar little girl running along the sand and then knew exactly who it was when she saw Cody Rhodes chasing her, it was Polly, Cody's younger sister. Eve smiled watching Cody grab his little sister and fling her up in the air alittle and catching her before placing her on the floor. Eve laughed as she watched Polly push Cody and run down to the water and started splashing about. She walked upto Cody and sat next to him.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Are you stalking me?" Cody joked.

"Yeah." Eve said sarcastically.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"I came for a walk and I think the view is great." Eve said looking at the water and then back at Cody.

"Well I'm not at the beach that much but when I am here, your right the view is great." he smirked.

Eve laughed at how cocky Cody was and said "Your so full of yourself."

"I guess that's a pretty good view too." he told her pointing to the water where Eve had just been looking "You love me really." he said putting a smile on her face.

"Keep dreaming boy." Eve told him as Polly came running upto them.

"I'm cold." she said shivering.

"Come on lets go." Cody said getting up and wiping the sand off his clothes before extending his hand to pull the beautiful latina up.

"I guess I'll see you soon." Eve said.

"Only if your lucky." Cody smiled.

"Cody can we get an ice cream please?" Polly asked.

"You just said you were cold." he answered.

"But I want one, please." she begged.

"Fine." Cody said, he always gave into his sister.

"Bye." Eve said before walking away.

"Bye." Cody shouted as he picked his sister up from the sand.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Polly asked pointing to Eve.

"What, no." Cody said making his way to his car.

"Cody and his girlfriend sitting in a tree..." Polly started singing.

"Stop she's not my girlfriend." Cody said strapping her in the car.

Cody was sitting at the dinner table with his parents and his sister eating the curry his mom had made for dinner.

"So what did you do today Polly?" her mom asked her.

"Cody took me to the beach and we saw his girlfriend." she told them.

"She's not my girlfriend." Cody said finishing up the last of the food on his plate.

"He's lying." she smiled.

"I'm off to bed, night." Cody said before giving his sister a kiss on the cheek "And she's not my girlfriend." Cody shouted as he made his way up the stairs.

**XxxxxxX**

Maryse and Tiffany were parked across the road from Evan's house waiting for him to leave.

"I don't think he'll leave any time soon." Maryse said "We've been here for like two hours already." she added looking at her watch.

"We have to wait and follow him." Tiffany said looking through some binoculares.

"There he is." Maryse said pointing to Evan.

"Quick hide." Tiffany said.

Maryse quickly put a newspaper infront of her face whilst Tiffany ducked her head.

"Come on lets go." Tiffany said as Maryse started up the car and followed Evan.

Evan was driving for about ten minutes before coming to a stop outside of a road full of restraunts. Maryse spotted Ted, Dolph and two girls walking into a restraunt named 'Only The Best'.

"Tiff we need a break, lets go eat." Maryse said still looking at the group.

"We can't we might lose him." Tiff said looking at the restraunt Evan had walked in not long ago.

"Tiff we aren't gonna lose him now lets go." Maryse said opening the door as Tiffany did the same.

"Which one we going to?" Tiffany asked.

"That one." Maryse said pointing to 'Only The Best'.

"We have to be quick." Tiffany said as they crossed the road and entered the shop.

Maryse looked over to where Ted, Dolph and two skanks sat and said "Hey Tiff isn't that your brother." even though she knew it was.

"Yeah, hurry we have to go." Tiff said not caring that her brother was sat there.

"I think we should go say hi." Maryse said not even listening to what Tiffany had to say.

"Maryse no." Tiffany raised her voice alitle at the french beauty.

"Yeah come on it's rude not too plus, if you don't I'm not helping you catch Evan." Maryse said.

"Fine." Tiffany told her.

The two stood there not saying a word before Maryse nudged Tiff who started to speak.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey Tiff what you doing here?" Ted asked.

"Me and Maryse were just getting some food and decided to come say hi because it's rude not too." she answered looking at Maryse who just smiled.

"Hi." Maryse said waving at them.

"Hey." Ted and Dolph said while the two girls just gave them black looks.

"Well we need to go anyway. Have a great time." Tiffany said before dragging Maryse away from the table and back over to the counter. "So what is it you want?" Tiffany asked.

"What. Ermm nothing I'm not hungry anymore." Maryse said walking out of the shop and back to her car with Tiffany behind her.

"So you wanted something but when we get inside the shop you dont?" Tiffany asked alittle cross.

"Yeah, look Evan's on the move." Maryse replied starting up the car and following him.

Evan had been back on the move fore about twenty minutes before driving into a driveway which neither girl recognised. He got out of his car walked to the front door and kissed the blonde girl that had just opened it.

"I can't believe it, he is cheating. That son of a bitch." Tiffany said as angry as ever.

"Lets go." Maryse said driving Tiffany home.

**XxxxxxX**

After The date was over Ted drove the new girl and his date Maria home, while Dolph drove Brie. Dolph finally pulled up infront of Brie's house but Brie didn't get out instead she leaned in a kissed him, Dolph didn't reject it, he actually kind of liked it.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked pulling away from him.

"Yeah." Dolph replied.

"Why did you say yes to go out with me?" she asked her question.

"Because I like you Brie." Dolph said not sure if he meant it.

"So what would happen if I said I like you?" she questioned.

"I would ask you to be mine." he smiled.

"Well, good because I like you too and I would say yes." she smiled back before kissing him one last time and getting out of his car. Brie walked into her house happy that she was with Dolph so her sister couldn't be she was also starting to kind of like him, when she entered she headed straight into the living where her family were sat, with the biggest smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about honey?" her dad asked her.

"I just had the most amazing date ever and I have a boyfriend." she said smiling.

"Thats great sweety, you must invite him over for dinner tomorrow." her mom told her.

"Yeah ok mom." Brie agreed.

"Everyone is going to be there..." she got interupted by Nikki.

"But..." Nikki started to say.

"No but's be there." she said before heading off to bed with her husband.

Brie laughed before headed out of the living area leaving her twin sat on the sofa alone "I hate her." she said to herself.

**XxxxxxX**

Justin and his pregnant mom were sat at a table in 'The Steak House' waiting for Mark and his daughter to arrive. They had been waiting for about ten minutes before they seen Mark walk through the door with his daughter behind him, Mark sat down to reveal a blonde french beauty standing behind him also known as Maryse.

"Your dating his mom." "Your dating her dad." they both shouted at the same time whilst pointing at one another.

"You two know each other?" they both asked.

"Yeah." Justin and Maryse said.

"Well this is great, you two can get along." Mark told them.

"Just because your dating doesn't mean we have to get along." Maryse said.

"Your gonna have to get along now that we are moving in together." Annie said.

"What." they both shouted.

"Justin and Annie are moving in with us sweety." Mark told his daughter.

"Why?" Maryse asked.

"Well we need to take care of the baby together when it arrives." He smiled.

"She's pregnant, this just gets worse." Maryse said before getting up and storming out followed by Justin.

"Well that went well." Mark said.

"How do you think they'll take it when we tell them about the wedding?" Annie asked.

"Better than that, I hope." Mark told her.

**Hope You Enjoyed :)**

**Thanks For The Reviews People :D **

**Thanks For Reading :D **

**XxPlease review!xX**

**Next Chapter: Justin and his mom move in with Maryse and her dad. Dolph goes to dinner at the Bella Residence. **


	8. Caught In The Act

**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.**

**Chapter 8: Caught In The Act **

Justin carried the last box of his stuff to his new room. 'Why did we have to move?' he asked himself. He hated the fact that he had to move but the worst part about moving was having the room right next Maryse. Justin took off his shirt to change, when Maryse barged in "Hey Justin do you know the name of that new girl?" she asked taking a seat on his bed.

"Maryse I'm getting ready." Justin told her raising his voice.

"And that stops you from telling me her name how?" she asked.

"Maryse." He shouted.

"Fine." she said walking out of his room. Two seconds later Maryse opened the door again and asked. "So what was her name?"

"Maria." Justin said annoyed.

"Thanks." Maryse said closing the door. As soon as the door closed Justin sighed happy that Maryse wasn't bothering him. Just after a couple of silent minutes he heard Maryse shout saying she was going in the shower. Justin got changed and walked out of his room and down stairs to get a drink of water. After about ten minutes he decided to go look about up stairs, as soon as he was in the hall upstairs he saw Maryse's door and entered her room. He was looking around when he heard a familiar voice.

"What, are you doing in my room?" Maryse shouted.

"I was looking for erm..." Justin started before Maryse started shouting again.

"If you dare come in my room or let one of your little friends come in my room without permission again I will knock your teeth so far down your throat you'll be brushing them through your ass and if you enter again after that I will personally cut your manhood off and let that join your teeth down there. Got it." She threatened.

"Yes boss." he said before walking out of her room and back to the safety of his own.

**XxxxxxX**

The girls were sat in Maryse's room, every one of them complaining about something.

"I mean why do I have to go to the dinner anyway, especially with Brie's new boyfriend, it's not like they'll miss me all I'll do is make the whole dinner worse. My parents are so urgghhh." She said only taking a few pauses.

"I can't believe Evan cheated on me, he is such a dick. I just feel like... I can't even explain what I feel like because the words don't even exist, I just hate him." Tiffany said after Nikki.

"I can't believe everybody thinks I'm a slut just because I stripped at some club I mean Nikki and Tiffany did it to and no ones calling them." Kelly complained.

"Yeah well, I can' believe my dads got a girlfriend, I mean the worst parts not that she's pregnant it's that I have to live with Justin I mean he just always walks in my room, he never knocks." Maryse said, as if on queue there was a knock on Maryse's door followed by Justin asking if she had taken the mirror from the bathroom.

"No." she shouted.

"I thought you said he doesn't knock." Tiffany said.

"He doesn't, I hate my life." Maryse complained.

"Oh my god this is a total depression session." Eve said after listening to all the complaints.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikki asked.

"I mean if you guys hate your lives so much, why don't you do something about it." Eve suggested.

"We are." Kelly said. "Were complaining about them."

"And that helps how?" Eve said. "Why don't we go to the fair?"

"I can't." Nikki said. "I have that stupid dinner I was talking about in our 'Depression Session'." She said, using her fingers as quotation marks around depression session. She got up and left the room without saying another word.

"So how about it, us four at the fair?" Eve asked.

"Yeah but your driving." The girls all agreed.

**XxxxxxX**

Nikki sat at the dinner table with her mom and dad while Brie was answering the door to her boyfriend. She could just feel that this dinner was going to turn out horrendously. Even if Brie's boyfriend was nice and polite and nothing like his skanky ass girlfriend everything would still go horrible. The only thing that could make it worse was if...

"Mum, dad, Nikki this is Dolph, my new boyfriend." Brie introduced Dolph to her family.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Dolph said being all polite, acting like anything but a dick, which made Nikki hate him even more.

"Hi Dolph." Mrs Bella said. "So you're the one who's given our Brie something to smile about."

Nikki just sat there all silent while she listened to her parents blabber on.

"So Dolph, how's school treating you? Brie tells us you're on the football team." Mr. Bella said while Brie sat there with a smug smile on her face.

"Errm yeah I'm on the team and schools pretty good right now." Dolph said a little uncomfortable.

"Well that's good." Mrs Bella said. "Any other after school activities?"

"Well I joined celibacy club one or two months ago." He said, not at all comfortable with the situation: Nikki just silent, Brie all smiles and her parents interrogating him.

Nikki saw her parents relax at his answer and couldn't help but laugh at the irony, I mean his already broke the rules by sleeping with her, as if he would make an exception for Brie and as if she wouldn't jump in bed with him at the first chance she got. After letting out a laugh the whole table looked at her.

"Excuse me I need to use the restroom." Nikki said before getting up and walking to the bathroom to clean up and calm down. 'Can you believe him coming to my house, with my sister and acting like he's done nothing wrong?' Nikki said to herself as she splashed a little water on her face before walking back into the dining area where her family and guest were sat and took her seat. Everyone started to dig into the food prepared for them except Nikki who just stared.

"Could you pass the potatoes please?" Dolph asked Nikki who just ignored him and looked away.

"He said could you pass the potatoes." Brie raised her voice at her sister.

"I can't reach." Nikki said sitting back.

"Their right in front of you." She shouted.

"Maybe I don't want to pass them." Nikki screamed.

"Stop being such a bitch and pass them." Brie yelled.

"You're the bitch." Nikki yelled back picking up the bowl of potatoes and flinging them in her sister's face.

"You whore." Brie shouted picking up the bowl of vegetables and flung in Nikki's direction, Nikki ducked and they went all over her mother.

"I'm a whore you should take a look at your self and your boyfriend honey." Nikki shouted before walking out and heading to her room.

**XxxxxxX**

Ted and Jack were sat in Ted's room playing on FIFA 11 when Ted's phone vibrated signaling that he had a text.

**To: Ted**

**From: Justin**

Hey dude, still coming over?

**To: Justin**

**From: Ted**

Yeah on my way.

Ted said as Jack turned off the X-BOX 360 and they both left Ted's room and eventually his house. They walked across the road and walked in the Ouellet residence and up to Justin's room.

"Hey." Justin greeted them as they entered his room. "I just text Cody and he's on his way over." He added.

"So, what's it like living here?" Jack asked.

"Horrible, Maryse walks in my room whenever she feels like it but when I walk in hers she threatens me." Justin told them getting laughter in response.

"Weird Tiff doesn't do that." Ted said.

"Yeah that's because Tiffany's nice." Justin said.

**XxxxxxX**

Eve clapped her hands together trying to get the attention of the sad girls. "Come on lets go to the fair." She said to them.

"We don't wanna go to the fair Eve." Kelly told her.

"But you said you would if I drive." Eve said confused.

"Yeah but we changed our minds." Kelly said.

"Come on; let's just go to the fair." Eve said enthusiastically.

Tiffany walked over to Maryse's bedroom door and turned back to say. "Eve sorry but the fair is fun and sad people don't like fun they like to cry and eat ice-cream while watching a soppy romance movie." Before leaving the house completely.

"Yeah what Tiffany said." Kelly told Eve before leaving the house after Tiffany.

"What about you Maryse, you still want to go to the fair?" Eve asked hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, why not. I have nothing better to do." She said getting up and grabbing her phone.

Maryse and Eve walked down the stairs only to find that it was raining outside.

"We can't go to the fair in the rain." Eve said her smile turning upside down.

"Then why not go bowling or something." Maryse suggested.

"Because you can't go bowling with two people." She told her just as Cody got out of his car and started walking to the door.

"Then we'll make him come." Maryse said. As soon as Cody walked through the front door Maryse dragged him into the living room telling him she needed to talk to him.

"So Cody wanna come bowling?" Maryse asked when they sat down on the sofa.

"No." He said simply.

"Why?" Maryse asked.

"Because. Why can't you guys just go?" He asked.

"Because you can't go bowling with two people." Eve said really fast.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"You just can't, ok." Eve said. "So that's why you have to come, unless you're scared we might beat you."

"Please you couldn't beat me, I mean I'm me." He said sounding awfully confident.

"So does that mean your coming?" Maryse asked.

"You bet." Cody replied standing up and heading towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Eve asked.

"To tell Justin I'm going." Cody answered.

"Great, we could ask Justin to come, wait here." Maryse said pushing past Cody and headed straight up the stairs to Justin's room. When she got up the stairs she barged into his room without knocking. "Hey Justin you wanna come bowling?" she asked sitting on his bed.

"Why do you keep walking in?" he asked getting annoyed. "And no I don't wanna go bowling." He added.

"Come on Cody's coming." She pleaded.

"I'll come." Ted said raising his hand getting a weird look from Justin "What it's not like we're doing anything here." He added.

"Cool anyone else?" the blonde asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna head home." Jack answered.

"Justin?" Maryse asked "Last chance to say yes." She told him.

"Fine" Justin said giving into his new step sister.

"Yeah" she said clapping.

Ted, Justin, Maryse and Jack headed downstairs where Cody and Eve were waiting for Maryse.

"So it's looks like we have five people." Maryse told them.

"Cool." Eve said. "Come on lets go. Who's driving?" she asked.

"Well Justin can drive." Maryse said.

"Ted I need you to go get my phone, I left it in your room." Jack said to Ted who was already getting in Justin's car.

"Just go up dude." Ted told him.

"Yeah and I'll drive too so I can head straight home instead of coming back here." Cody told them walking up to his car.

"Eve can ride with you." Maryse shouted before getting in to Justin's car with Ted.

"What. Why me?" she asked.

"Because we are already in the car and he needs somebody to talk to." She replied and shut the car door. Eve walked over to Cody's car and got in the passengers side.

**XxxxxxX**

Jack walked over to Ted's house and walked straight in like Ted told him too, he's walked up the stairs and into Ted's room where he had left his phone, he grabbed his phone and walked out and noticed Tiffany, Ted's sister sitting in her room crying.

"Tiff is everything ok?" he asked walking up to her bedroom door which was open.

"No" she told him wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking in and sitting down next to her.

"My boyfriend's cheating on me." She explained.

"He must be stupid to cheat on you." Jack told her trying to cheer her up.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said.

"Well, maybe." He joked making her giggle.

"Thanks." Tiffany said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Trying to make me feel better, even though you didn't do a very good job." She hugged him.

"I made you smile didn't I?" He smiled at her as she still had her hands around his waist.

"So why aren't you over Justin's?" she asked.

"They all went bowling and I didn't feel like it." He answered

"So you came over here why?" she questioned confused as to why he was in her house.

"I left my phone." He told her.

"Ok." She said.

"So if you ever need someone to make your boyfriend jealous or whatever you know I'm here." Jack joked still trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." She went along with his joke.

"Don't go getting someone else and putting me second." He warned still joking.

"Why would I do that." She smiled.

"Well I better get going." Jack said standing up but Tiffany grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay for a little while please?" she asked politely.

"Yeah sure." He said sitting back down "So what were you watching?" he asked looking at the T.V screen which was paused.

"Wrong Turn" Tiffany replied.

"Cool I'm up for watching that." Jack said lying on the bed as Tiff lay in his arms and played the film.

**XxxxxxX**

The group of Maryse, Justin, Ted, Cody and Eve had arrived at the bowling ally and were already in their lane about to start their game.

"So who's first?" Ted asked.

Everyone looked up at the screen to see whose name was first and the lucky player was Cody.

"Well Cody looks like your first, so go ahead show us what you're made of." Maryse said.

Cody flung the ball and it rolled down the ally only to go in the gutter.

"Aww too bad." Maryse said getting up and taking her turn "Watch and learn boys." She added before bowling the ball and getting a strike "Woo" she shouted making people look at her "And that my friend is how it's done." She said brushing her shoulder as if she had something on it.

Eve took her turn and knocked down seven pins; she bowled the ball again and knocked down none leaving the three pins still stood there.

"What was that?" Maryse shouted being the only one that actually cared about winning.

Bowling was finished and of course Maryse won, with Eve in second, Justin in third, Ted in four and poor Cody in last.

"So Cody what was it you were saying?" she asked not even giving him a chance the answer "Oh yeah we couldn't beat you. Well look who's wrong." She laughed at Cody.

**XxxxxxX**

Back at Tiffany's house Jack and Tiffany had just finished watching Wrong Turn and were now supposed to be watching number two but instead were making out on Tiffany's bed. Tiffany moved so she was now sitting on top of Jack who had his hands around her waist, Tiffany broke the kiss sat up and removed her pajama top before locking lips with Jack again. Jack flipped Tiff so he was now on top of her and he moved his mouth down to her neck when he was sucking and nipping at it which she loved. Tiff moaned as she pulled at Jack's shirt which was soon took off and now on her floor, she pulled Jack back down and kissed him sliding her tongue in to his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. Tiff rolled Jack over and was now in control she pushed his shoulders down onto her bed as she kissed him and moved down to his neck and eventually down his abs until she came to he pants, she unbuckled them and removed them and they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. After making love Tiffany and Jack lay tangled in Tiffany's gold bed sheets, she lay on Jack's broad chest. Tiffany heard her front door open and her parents shouted up "Tiff, Ted we're home." Tiffany heard her parents walking up the stairs.

"Shit." Jack said jumping up and grabbing his jeans from her floor before she pushed him into her bathroom and shut the door, about a minute later her mom walked in her room.

"Hey sweetie where's your brother?" she asked.

"He went out with Justin." She replied.

"Ok and dinner is gonna be ready in thirty minutes." She told her.

"I don't wanna eat I don't feel too good." She said holding her stomach.

"Ok honey." Her mom said

"What have I told you about leaving your clothes on the floor?" She said staring to pick up the clothes; Tiffany knew they all weren't hers.

"Mom" she shouted "Let me get them." She said.

"No I'll get them you just rest honey." She told her grabbing all of the clothes from her daughter's floor before leaving Tiffany's room closing the door behind her.

Tiffany fell back onto her bed a couple of minutes later Jack walked out of her bathroom wearing everything but his shirt.

"Where's my shirt?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I think my mom took it." She answered sitting up.

"Great." Jack said.

"She's gonna kill me." Tiff said lying back down.

"Or she might think its Ted's." He told her.

"Yeah, you have to go incase she comes back up." She said getting up.

"What am I supposed to do walk down stairs and straight past them in hopes they won't see me?" Jack asked.

"No. You have to climb down there." Tiffany said pointing to her window.

"What. What if I fall and die or something?" he raised his voice a little at her stupid idea "I think I'd rather walk down in hopes of not getting caught." He added.

"Yeah well that's not an option so climb." She said dragging him over to the window.

Jack got out and started climbing down the slippy pole next to Tiff's window. When he was about half way he fell into a bush scratching his back in the process after all he didn't have a shirt on. Tiffany watched what had happened and quietly said "Jack are you ok?"

When he got up he looked up at her and she started laughing when she saw that no damage had happened.

**XxxxxxX**

Justin was driving home from bowling with Maryse and Ted in his car. Maryse was sat on her phone not taking notice of the two boys who sat in the front of the car. Maryse dropped her phone on the floor and started searching for it.

"Justin do you ever clean your car?" Maryse asked looking at the mess on the floor.

"Yeah" he laughed.

"When?" she asked another question.

"When I feel like it." He laughed yet again along with his buddy Ted.

Maryse was still looking for her phone "Eww who's are these?" she asked disgusted holding up a black thong that she has just found under Justin's seat.

Justin looked in the rearview mirror and seen what she was holding, he grabbed them remembering the only person who he slept with in his car was Kelly with that he said "You don't need to know."

"Probably some skank anyway." Maryse said finally finding her phone.

Justin's phone started vibrating he knew who it was Kelly because when she text it vibrated twice but for everyone else it only vibrated once, when he came to a red light he checked his phone.

**To: Justin**

**From: Kelly**

What you doing? Xx

**To: Kelly**

**From: Justin **

On my way home why? X

**To: Justin**

**From: Kelly**

Just wondering if you wanna do something? Xx

Justin knew what she meant by that and wasn't gonna say no.

**To: Kelly**

**From: Justin**

Ok J I'll pick you up in 5. X

Justin pulled up in the driveway and waited for Ted and Maryse to get out of his car.

"Where you going dude?" Ted asked noticing Justin not getting out of the car.

"I just need to do something, wait upstairs for me." He told him before pulling out of his driveway and sped off down the street.

Maryse had already gone inside leaving Ted with Justin or so she thought. Ted walked in and headed straight upstairs but instead of going in Justin's room he walked into Maryse's.

"Justin what have I told you..." Maryse started to say before turning around to see Ted "I mean Ted what are you doing in here?" she asked confused "Justin's rooms next door." She added.

"I know. Justin's gone out so he told me to wait for him." Ted told her.

"So go wait for him." She said.

"I'll just wait here." He told her walking towards her.

"Fine but don't touch anything." She said as she backed up against the wall.

Ted put one hand on the wall and another on Maryse as he pulled her towards him and kissed her, Ted took Maryse by surprise but that didn't mean she didn't like it. Maryse wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist as he picked her up walked towards her bed and lay her down. Maryse grabbed the collar on Ted's shirt towards her which made Ted get closer.

**XxxxxxX**

Meanwhile in Cody's car Eve was blabbering on about beating Cody at bowling.

"So is there anything you're actually good at?" she laughed.

"Yeah, everything." He told her.

"Well not bowling." She smiled.

"Fine not bowling but if it was anything else I would beat you." He stated looking at her.

"Is that a bet I smell?" Eve asked as she sniffed up.

"Yeah it is." Cody replied.

"Ok so you pick the thing your best at and I guarantee I will beat you at it." She told him.

"Don't be so sure." Cody said "Let's see how good you are at playing pool." Cody added.

"When?" Eve asked.

"Now." He told her.

"And where's the pool table?" she questioned.

"At my house." Cody said looking at Eve who face looked unsure. "There's no one home." He added.

"Fine your on." She said shaking him hand.

"If I win, you sleep with me and if you win you pick whatever you want." He said in a cocky tone.

"Two hundreds dollars each." Eve told him.

"That works too." He said as he pulled up in his driveway and got out of his car with Eve behind him, they both headed inside and Eve followed Cody into his game room where the pool table was.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Torres?" Cody asked setting up the balls.

"Dream on I'm great at hitting balls." Eve said looking at Cody who just smirked.

"Is it just me or did that sound a little dirty?" he asked smiling.

Eve walked up to Cody got on her tip toes and whispered "That was dirty." Trying to put him off his game.

"You can break." Eve told him.

"Fine by me." Cody said breaking the balls and potting a spot and stripe.

"So what's it gonna be?" Eve asked looking at Cody.

Cody didn't answer instead he hit the ball and potted another spot.

"So spot's it is." Eve said as he took another turn and didn't pot a ball.

It was Eve's turn she knew she wasn't that good at pool she stood in front of Cody leaned over the table shuck her ass knowing he was watching and hit the ball, which hit a spot instead of a stripe. Cody was up and he lined his pool queue up and looked up at Eve who leaned over the table and Cody noticed her cleavage right in front of him he hit the ball and totally missed due to Eve's distraction.

"Too bad my turn, or is it two?" she asked knowing it was.

Eve took her turn and actually hit one of her balls. Her second turn was even better because she potted a ball, to bad it wasn't the right one.

"Thanks Eve." Cody said patting her on the back. Eve glared at how cocky and confident he was, maybe her distractions weren't working she knew she had to do something to make him lose but what, that's when she thought of it the perfect idea to make her win. "How about we change the rules a little?" she asked.

"What did you have in mind?" he questioned.

"Well every time one of my balls gets potted I take off a piece of clothing and same goes for you." Eve suggested.

Cody smiled but then remembered how bad Eve is at this game "That's not fair you can't even pot a ball." He told her.

"I didn't say I had to pot it." She said.

"Well I'm cool with that game." He told her taking his turning and potting a spot. "Well looks like you lose a piece." He smiled.

"I have no problem with that." She said removing her jacket. 'I'm so gonna win this.' She thought to herself. Eve took her turn and hit her ball but didn't pot it. Cody took his turn potting two of Eve's balls on purpose. "Looks like its two more pieces off you." He smirked "I love this game." He added.

Eve took her turn and potted one of Cody's balls "Now it's your turn." She said as Cody pulled his shirt over his head revealing his tanned, toned body.

They carried on playing with Cody potting Eve's balls, she only had two balls and the black left and she still had her vest top and jeans on.

"Two more balls and I'll have you in your underwear." He told her. Cody took his turn and potted Eve's last two balls and smiled right at her.

"Well, well, well." Cody stared at her. Eve slipped out of her jeans and pulled her top over her head to reveal her baby blue bra with a matching pair of French knickers. Eve took her turn potting the black ball and winning the game.

"Well looks like you have to lose either to top half or the bottom half." Cody told her.

"That wasn't my ball it was anyone's for the taking, which means I don't lose anything and I won the game." She assured him.

"Well I won in my books." He told her.

"Yeah but I'm the real winner. Now you owe me two hundred Dollars. So hand it over." She told him. Cody handed her the money, before she picked up her clothes. Cody's little sister Polly ran into the room.

"AHHHH" Polly screamed at the sight.

"Polly what are you doing here?" Cody asked raising his voice.

"Mom brought me home." Polly told him covering her eyes "Why is your girlfriend naked?" she asked.

"Just go." Cody shouted.

Polly ran out of the room and down the hall. Eve got her clothes on and said "I need a ride home." Before walking out of the room with Cody behind her.

**XxxxxxX**

Maryse and Ted were making out in her bed, their clothes lying all over her floor. Ted carried on kissing her his lips traveling her body. Just when they started making out again the door opened and Justin walked in her room, as soon as his eyes landed on the pair he slammed the door and went back to his own room.

When is his own room he pulled his phone out needing to phone someone, he called Kelly.

"Hello." Her voice came through the phone.

"Hi." He said back to her.

"So what's up?" She asked wanting to know why he phoned.

"Just had possibly the worst experience of my life." Justin said.

"Why what happened?" She asked.

"Right so I come home expecting to find Ted in my room. So when he's not there I go in Maryse's room to ask if he left and so I walk in and she's having sex." Justin told her pulling a disgusted face.

"Who with?" Kelly asked, anxious to find out.

"Ted." He said even more disgusted.

"Oh my god." Kelly said. "Well anyway sorry but have to go, I'm babysitting. Bye" She said before hanging up on Justin.

Justin heard the front door slam just before he heard Maryse's voice at it's loudest, which was when he decided to run down stairs where his mum and Maryse's dad were. But Maryse was already right next to him when she started shouting.

"How dare you walk into my room without permission when I specifically told you not to." Maryse shouted stepping closer to him.

"Well you walk into my room all of the time I mean I was getting changed." He shouted back, stepping backwards until he reached the bottom of the stair.

"Yeah well you walked in my room when I was..." Maryse started then stopped when she saw her father looking at them in his work uniform as he had just got back five minutes ago. "Getting changed to." She finished not sure what to say. "And I told you this morning to always knock you didn't tell me that." She argued.

"More like threatened..." Justin was stopped by Maryse's father.

"Stop it the pair of you, your both grounded for a week." He told them, before sending them back upstairs.

"You're ruining my life." Maryse hissed at them when they were in the upstairs hall.

"Yeah well you're ruining mine to." He hissed back.

"Which before you met Ted was... Oh wait you didn't have one." She said angrily before going into her room.

**Enjoy :)**

**Thank you ****'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER' And****.xx****for reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading: D **

**XxPlease review!xX **

**Next Chapter: Cody and Eve get closer. Nikki gets upset.**


	9. Finally Giving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story nor do I think I do.**

**Chapter 9: Finally Giving in**

Maryse sat in her car trying to start it, which wasn't working. She banged on the steering wheel, got out of the car and kicked it before setting off to school. She knew she would be late since she had to walk, but she didn't actually care. Maryse waltzed into her tutor room ten minutes late and said "Sorry I'm late my car wouldn't start."

"I don't care your getting a detention." Mr Coachman told her.

Maryse made her way to her seat knowing she wasn't going to do the detention anyway. After five minutes of sitting doing nothing the door swung open and in walked a red headed girl.

"Sorry I'm late I'm new here and don't know what time tutor starts." Maria said fluttering her eyelashes at the teacher as though she was flirting.

"It's ok Miss Kanellis." Mr Coachman smiled.

"That's not fair." Maryse stood up and shouted.

"Be quiet and sit down Miss Ouellet." Coachman shouted.

'I hate that teacher' Maryse thought to herself.

Tutor was finally over and Maryse left the classroom and made her way to the bleachers where she knew the girls would be.

"I hate Maria." Maryse said angrily as she took a seat next to Eve.

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Because I was late and got detention, but then she was late, flirts with the teacher and gets let off." Maryse moaned "Anyway where's Nikki?" Maryse asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen her all day." Kelly told her.

**XxxxxxX**

Nikki sat on her bed crying after the horrible dinner she had yesterday with her parents, sister and her new boyfriend who turned out to be none other than Dolph. 'How could he do this to me? I mean I know I wasn't the greatest person as of lately but hell neither was he.' Nikki thought to herself. She hadn't been to school because of how the dinner went last night. She decided she needed someone to talk to about everything that happened and decided Maryse was that person, she got out her phone and texted her.

**XxxxxxX**

Eve sat in Maryse's room finishing up the science project they had to do while Maryse sat and read a magazine. Eve had been doing the project for about an hour with no help from her partner Maryse and had finally finished.

"I'm done." Eve said.

"Finally" Maryse sighed "So what do you wanna do now?" she asked putting down her magazine.

"How about we go to the beach?" Eve said loving the idea.

"Yeah that's great, wait my cars broke." Maryse explained.

"Ask Justin if you can borrow his." Eve suggested.

"Great idea or I could just ask him to take us." She told her getting up "Come on." She said before walking out of her room with Eve right behind her. The French beauty barged into Justin's room with her Latina friend right behind her "Justin we need a favour, oh hi Cody." Maryse said spotting Cody sitting on Justin's bed.

"Hey." He said back.

"What?" he asked as he stopped what he was doing and turned to the girls.

"Could you take me and Eve to the beach, please?" she begged.

"No." he answered.

"Come on its not like you've got anything better to do." Maryse said.

"Yeah I have." Justin told her.

"Dude you don't." Cody said stating the fact he was bored.

"Fine let's go." Justin said grabbing his keys.

"Woo" Maryse said clapping and walking out of the door and headed for Justin's car with Eve behind her followed by Cody and Justin. Cody and Eve got in the back of Justin's car while Maryse and Justin were in the front. They were on their way to the beach when Maryse's phone vibrated. It was Nikki.

**To: Maryse**

**From: Nikki**

I need to talk to you come over please. Xx

**To: Nikki**

**From: Maryse**

I'm on my way. Xx

"Guys change of plan I need to go to Nikki's." Maryse said making Justin stop the car.

"What. Why?" Justin asked.

"She needs me. Now let's go." Maryse told him raising her voice.

"This is the last time I take you anyway." Justin said getting a little angry as he turned the car round and headed to Nikki's house.

Justin drove down the road heading in the direction of Nikki's house. A few minutes later they arrived.

"Come on let's go." Maryse said to them before getting out of the car and walking straight into Nikki's house without knocking.

"We need to cheer her up so don't say anything stupid." Maryse said pointing to the guys.

Maryse walked into her friend's room with Eve, Cody and Justin right behind her.

"Nikki what's wrong?" Maryse asked as she and Eve ran up to her giving her a hug.

"So you know that dinner yesterday?" the Bella asked her friends as she sat and cried.

"Yeah." They said in union as they wondered why their friend was crying.

"Well the boyfriend only turned out to be Dolph and my parents grounded me after what happened." She cried even more grabbing another tissue.

"Nikki I thought you didn't like him anymore, and what happened?" Maryse asked.

"I don't and me and Brie got into this kind of fight." she answered still crying.

"Then it's not a big deal." Eve said.

"What do you mean? It is so a big deal." Nikki shouted at her.

"But you said you didn't like him." Maryse told her.

"You aren't even helping." She shouted yet again at them, before running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"What's up with her?" Justin asked as he and Cody just watched.

"She's upset guys." Maryse shouted at them.

Maryse's phone started ringing she looked at the caller I.D and seen it was her dad "I have to take this." She said answering her phone.

"Hello." She said as she clicked answer "Yeah ok, we're on our way." She added before hanging up. "Justin we need to go your mom's having the baby." Maryse told him.

"What she's not due until next month." Justin said walking out of the door and down the stairs.

"Well she's having it now, now let's go." Maryse told Justin before heading to his car with him right behind her before leaving she shouted up the stairs "Look after her Eve." And exited the house and into Justin's car who was driving to the hospital.

"What the hell are you supposed to do?" Cody asked.

"Look after her." She replied.

"How? She's locked herself in the bathroom." Cody stated.

"Shh Cody she's my friend and I need to help her." Eve told him.

"She's crazy, she's crying over a guy who she doesn't even like." Cody shouted getting frustrated.

"She's not crazy, she's upset." Eve shouted back defending her friend.

Nikki's opened the bathroom door and started shouting "I'm not crazy just leave me alone." before running down the stairs and slamming the door behind her.

"See what you've done." Eve shouted at him before sitting on the bed.

"I didn't do anything." He told her sitting beside her.

"Yeah you did, you called her crazy." She said slapping his arm.

"That's because she is." He stated yet again, Eve just stayed silent. "So if she isn't crazy why is she crying?" he asked trying to get her to talk.

"Because she liked him and then he kissed her sister." Eve told him.

"Ok Dolph's an ass but that doesn't change the fact that she's crazy." Cody said.

"I wonder where he gets it from." Eve smiled looking at him.

"Yeah ano, it's probably Jack I mean he's a real ass." Cody said making her giggle.

Eve looked at Cody who was just smiling, she moved closer and planted a kiss on his lips which he accepted, Eve didn't pull away nor did Cody instead he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he lay her down and moved on top of her as he carried on kissing her soon moving down her neck and planting kisses on it before biting and sucking at it leaving a mark, Eve moaned at the pleasure Cody was giving her just by kissing her neck. Soon enough they were both shirtless and had lost their pants.

**XxxxxxX**

Tiffany and Kelly sat in Kelly's bedroom watching 'she's the man'. Kelly took some popcorn out of the bowl then looked at Tiffany.

"Hey Tiff if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone. Not even the girls." Kelly said.

"Yeah sure." Tiffany agreed to Kelly's conditions. "So what is it?"

"I've been sleeping with Justin and I didn't tell you guys because he asked me not to and not telling you guys made me feel guilty but then when I'm around him I'm always so happy but I don't like lying to you girls so I had to get that of my chest but you have to promise not to tell anyone got it." Kelly said all at once, not ever pausing to take a breath.

"Right, slow down so you're sleeping with Justin?" Tiffany asked making sure she'd caught on right.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed.

"So when and where did this happen?" Tiffany asked.

"At Jacks party in his bathroom, then in Justin's car the day after and after that pretty much anywhere and anytime." Kelly said.

"So are you still sleeping with him?" Tiffany asked, very curious,

"Well sort of, I mean I haven't spoken to him for about a week. But we had sex the last time we spoke so I mean I don't know." Kelly told her.

"Well I'm sleeping with Jack." Tiffany revealed. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Okay so we both keep our mouths shut." Kelly told her.

**XxxxxxX**

"I can't believe my mum actually had a baby." Justin said as he was driving him and Maryse home.

"Yeah I know." Maryse agreed with him. "Hey I forgot my bag at Nikki's could you take me to pick it up?"

"Yeah sure. How long until your car's fixed?" He asked getting annoyed with driving Maryse all over.

"Three days, I think." She told him just as he parked the car outside of Nikki's house. "I'll be back in like two minutes." She said before getting out of the car and running up Nikki's stairs. She could still hear Nikki crying in the bathroom but decided not to say anything. She opened Nikki's bedroom door, only to find Cody and Eve in Nikki's bed, naked."Shit." Cody shouted pulling the red bed set over his and Eve's bodies.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Maryse said forgetting about her bag and jetting out of the house.

"So you got your bag?" Justin asked as Maryse got in the car.

"No, I never took it." She lied not wanting to tell Justin what she saw.

"So you made me drive here for nothing." He complained.

"Yeah now just drive." She told him wanting to get home and go to sleep.

They arrived back at their empty house, Justin's mom had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to make sure Lilly their new baby sister was ok and Maryse's dad was staying with them.

"I can't believe I've got a new sister." Maryse said happily before walking into her room.

**XxxxxxX**

"Maryse is going to tell everyone." Eve said putting her head in her hands.

"Not if you ask her not to." He told her pulling his shirt over his head.

"Nikki is gonna kill me." She whined.

"Well at least you had fun before she kills you." Cody smiled.

"Stop, it's not funny." Eve told him being serious, Cody just laughed at the situation she was in.

"Listen, this isn't funny and you dare tell anyone about this and I'll..." Eve stopped to think of something to say "Just don't tell anyone ok." She added.

"Ok" Cody laughed.

Eve got up and grabbed her bag "I'll see you later." She said as she headed to Nikki's bedroom door.

"I get it you can't get enough of me and want more." Cody grinned.

"You're a jerk, you know that." Eve stated.

"I know you love it." He smiled making her giggle before leaving the room.

**XxxxxxX**

Jack and Dolph were sat in Jack's room playing on FIFA 11 on Jack's PlayStation 3, while Dolph was sitting telling him about the horrendous dinner with Brie her parents and her twin sister Nikki.

"I ask Nikki to pass the potatoes and that's when it really kicked off. She ignored me and then Brie got all mad and started shouting telling her to pass them, that's when she picked up the potatoes and flings them in her face." Dolph was telling Jack before he interrupted him.

"Dude that's funny." He said.

"Wait let me finish, Brie picked up the bowl of vegetables flung them in Nikki's direction and she ducked, they went all over her mother, then Nikki stormed off." Dolph carried on telling him about the horrible time at Brie's house.

"So why are you seeing this chick again?" Jack asked turning off his game.

"I dunno, she's hot and fun." Dolph answered.

**XxxxxxX**

Nikki wondered through the park watching all of the parents playing with their kids looking happy as ever, something she wasn't, was happy. She sat down on a park bench and wiped the tears from her eyes with the tissue in her hands and watched a couple walk right past her holding hands. "Why can't I have that?" she said to herself.

"You just have to find to right person." A man said sitting next to her, Nikki didn't even realise he was sat there.

"I thought I did find him." Nikki told him.

"So what happened?" he asked, Nikki didn't even know this guy but told him everything anyway.

"He's with someone else." Nikki explained still wiping away her tears.

"So. Just go steal him." He told her.

"I can't just steal him." She assured him.

"Well do you want him or not?" he asked.

"Yeah I really do." She said.

"Then if you really want him, go get him." He told her.

"Thanks for the advice..." Nikki said wanting him to tell her his name.

"Randy." He told her shaking her hand before leaving.

"Well thanks Randy." She said but he had already left.

**XxxxxxX**

It had been a week since Justin's mom had brought her baby home and all she done was cry. Maryse was lying in bed with her pillow over her face.

"AHHH" she screamed under her pillow.

She barged out of her room and into Justin's and started moaning.

"Can that baby not shut up? I've had no sleep all week." She whined.

"Maryse I'm trying to sleep." Justin told her flinging his pillow at her.

"How can you with that noise?" Maryse asked referring to her baby sister.

"I'm trying to block it out." He said.

"Yeah I know that baby..." Maryse started saying before Justin interrupted her.

"I wasn't talking about the baby, I was talking about you." Justin assured her.

"What am I doing that would possibly stop you from sleeping?" Maryse asked confused.

"Maryse just get out." Justin shouted, covering his face with the pillow that he hadn't tossed of Maryse.

"Jesus, no need to shout." She said leaving the room. When she was back in her room she pulled her phone out and dialled Eve's number.

The phone rand three times before Eve picked up.

"Hello." Eve said sounding like she'd just woke up.

"Eve what are you doing?" Maryse asked needing to get out of the house.

"Trying to sleep. Why are you calling me at 7am?" Eve asked sounding annoyed.

"Its quarter past Eve I can't believe your not awake, your so lazy." Maryse said knowing if she could she would be asleep right now.

"Yeah well either way, why are you calling me?" Eve said getting even more annoyed.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to do something." The blonde told her friend.

"Yes I do want to do something." Eve said.

"What?" Maryse asked excited.

"Sleep." Eve said before hanging up on her friend.

Maryse thought about calling someone else but decided against it because of the way Eve reacted. So she decided to go jogging. She dragged on some sweatpants, pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her IPod. Running down the stairs she grabbed a random jacket before exiting the house.

She turned on her IPod and picked a random song while running down the road. When she turned the corner she saw a familiar face.

"Why are you up at this time?" Maryse asked Ted Dibiase.

"Why are you?" He answered with a question.

"I asked first." She said.

"And I asked second, but I'm not bragging. So why are you up?" He asked again.

"I couldn't sleep. All that baby does is cry." She complained.

"I'm guessing most babies do." Ted told her. "So where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm running." She replied.

"You run" Ted said surprised by her answer.

"Yes, sometimes." She said insulted by his surprised look.

"Really?" He asked giving her a strange look.

"Well no, but Eve made me go with her before." Maryse told him. "And I have nothing else to do; so here I am going for a run." She added smiling.

"So anyway why are you up?" Maryse asked getting back to her first question.

"I'm on a run too." He answered.

"So you run?" she laughed as though it was a joke.

"Why are you laughing? You think I can't run?" he asked.

"No, I mean it's not that you don't look good or can't run, it's just that I didn't take you as a runner." She replied "Anyway I better go, I need to get ready for school." She added before running off.

**XxxxxxX**

Cody was stood at the front of the school listen to Jack and Justin blabber on, when he actually wasn't listening. He saw Eve walking down the hall as he opened the front doors to the school. "See you guys." He said before leaving them and heading towards her.

"So you've been ignoring me." Cody said walking up behind her spooking her.

Eve jumped when she heard someone talk "What? I've been busy." She told him.

"That's what they all say." He smirked "They only say it because they want more but don't wanna admit it." He added in a cocky tone.

"Please, I do not want more." Eve assured him.

"It's ok if you do, I mean I wouldn't say no." He smiled.

"Cody stop, I don't wanna sleep with you." She said quietly.

"Well you know where to find me when you change your mind." He told her before walking away.

"He is so arrogant." She said to herself.

"Who is?" Nikki asked walking up behind her.

"Just a guy. Anyway are you ok after the whole thing the other week?" Eve asked concerned.

"I'm ok; actually I met this guy who gave me some advice." Nikki smiled.

"Really; who? Do I know him?" Eve questioned.

"No you don't." She told her.

"So who is it?" she asked.

"Well it's just this..." Nikki started before spotting him standing in the hallway "Him." She added pointing over where he was stood.

"Really that's him?" She asked.

"Yeah" she replied as they both stared at the hot, dark haired male.

"He's hot." Eve said still staring.

"I know right." Nikki agreed as he made his way up to them.

"Hey you're the girl from the park right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm Nikki and this is Eve." She told him pointing to Eve when saying her name.

"Randy, Randy Orton." He told them extending his hand for them to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you Randy." Eve said accepting his hand.

"You too, anyway I've gotta run see you around." He said before walking off down the hall.

"He is so hot." Eve told Nikki.

"Shut up." She said walking off and leaving Eve standing alone in the hall.

**Enjoy :)**

**Thank you ****'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER' And****.xx****for reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading: D **

**XxPlease review!xX **

**Next Chapter: Nikki takes Randy's advice and goes after what she wants. Tiffany's birthday is coming up and Tiffany's asks the girls to do something.**


	10. You And Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story nor do I think I do.**

**Chapter 10: You and Me**

Cody pulled up in front of Eve's house and headed to the door, he knocked and surprisingly Eve answered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"I came to see you and ask you..." Cody started before getting interrupted.

"No I won't have sex with you." Eve told him putting her hand on her hip.

"Well unfortunately for you that's not what I was asking." He smiled. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with me?" he asked still smiling.

"Out where?" she questioned.

"On a date." He answered.

"Cody Rhodes wants to take me on a date, how lucky am I?" She said "I'm still not sleeping with you." She changed her tone of voice.

"Eve is that all you think about. Having sex with me?" he asked cockily.

"No" Eve raised her voice a little.

"So what about that date?" he asked.

"No" Eve said plainly.

"Come on its just one date." He pleaded.

"Fine, one date." Eve accepted.

"I knew you'd come around." He shouted before getting into his car.

"Yeah" she said to herself watching him drive off.

**XxxxxxX**

Nikki was sat in the living area alone, there was no one in the house they had all gone out on a 'family tip' which Nikki didn't wanna go to because 'she didn't feel well' or so she told them. They was a knock on the door and Nikki didn't wanna move to get it but she knew there was no one else in to answer it, so she got up and walked over, pulled the door open and revealed a tall figure standing there known as Dolph.

"Brie's not home." She told him about to shut the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot.

"I never came to see Brie, I came to see you." He said.

"Yeah well now you've seen me you can go." She said.

"Wait. Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Fine talk." She replied.

"Can I come in?" he asked another question.

"Yeah sure." She answered opening the door to let him in. Dolph walked in past Nikki and headed to the living area, taking a seat on the sofa.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that, I didn't start dating Brie to hurt you or anything." He told her.

"What makes you think you hurt me?" she asked.

"Well I just thought that after the way you acted at that dinner you might have thought I did it to get back at you." Dolph explained.

"Yeah well it didn't hurt me, after seeing you all over my sister about a week after sleeping with me hurt me but then after that I didn't give a fuck what you did." She raised her voice a little and getting angry.

"What do you mean? I was never all over Brie after we slept together." He told her.

"You don't need to lie about it, I saw you." She calmed down a little.

"When? Please enlighten me because I would love to know when this happened." He said.

"Jack's party, that's when." She shouted.

"I was never all over her at Jack's party." He shouted back.

"Don't lie to me you jackass." She yelled.

"I'm not lying; I'm telling you I wasn't all over your sister." He lowered his voice a tad.

"Please I saw you kiss her when I came up the stairs." She told him not shouting anymore.

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me." He explained.

"Well I didn't see you push her away." She said.

"Yeah you obviously didn't stay to long because if you did you would have seen me push her away." He told her.

"So you didn't kiss her?" she asked feeling stupid about going off at him now that she knew he didn't actually kiss her sister.

"No and if that's what you went mad for you should have said something and this whole thing would have been over a long time ago." He explained to her.

"I'm sorry for going mad at you when I didn't know the whole story." She apologized.

"Apology accepted." He said.

"Thanks" she said hugging Dolph. Dolph hugged back loving the fact that Nikki was in his arms again and forgetting about his girlfriend Brie. Nikki broke the hug and kissed Dolph taking him by surprise but that doesn't mean he didn't like it, in fact he loved and has wanted to kiss her ever since sleeping with her. Nikki deepened the kiss as she moved closer laying Dolph down and sitting on top of him, he placed his hands on her ass and pulled her a little closer to him. Nikki sat up pulling out of the kiss and looked into his eyes before removing her shirt and placed her lips back onto his, Dolph moved his mouth down to her neck and started sucking hard on it and biting it making Nikki moan and leaving a huge love bite in the place his mouth had just been. Dolph stopped, removed his shirt and started kissing Nikki yet again. He picked Nikki up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck while he placed his hands on her ass. He walked over to the stairs and headed up to her bedroom with out breaking the kiss they were in. When they reached the bedroom he lay her down on the bed and lay on top of her still kissing. Dolph eventually broke the kiss and said "Maybe we should stop."

"Or maybe we shouldn't." She told him rolling him over and kissing up his abs until she reached his neck, she planted soft kisses on his neck sending chills down his spine, she eventually started nipping and tucking at his neck before stopping and removing her pants, so now she was sat there in her hot pink lace bra and thong. Dolph loved the view in front of him and loved what he saw.

"You look hot." He said before grabbing her and pulling her close to him and planting kisses on her neck making her giggle. After having a lot of fun making love Nikki and Dolph lay tangled in Nikki's silk red bed sheets all sweaty. Nikki lay on Dolph's chest hugging into him "I wish we could stay like this forever." She said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah me too." He agreed.

"Crap what's the time?" Nikki asked jumping up and pulling the bed sheets off of Dolph and walked over to her draws where her phone was, she looked at it and seen it was four O'clock "Fuck you have to go my parents will be back like soon." She told him tossing his clothes at him and signaled him to get dressed. "Hurry up you have to leave." She added rushing him.

"Ok but we need to talk about this." He told her before kissing her and headed out of her room and finally out of her house.

**XxxxxxX**

Maryse lay in Ted's bed, her head resting on his chest.

"Question." Maryse said. "Do you like me?" She asked.

"Yes, I like you why?" Ted replied.

"Well when we all stayed at mine after we went out you said you didn't like anyone in the room." Maryse told him.

"Yeah well things change, feelings change." He responded.

"Yeah, but what changed?" She asked, curious to find out.

"You" He said simply.

"What, I did not change." She said getting up.

"Yes you did. The first time I met you, you were staring at my abs." He said.

"I'm still staring at your abs." She told him, to which he just laughed. "Your room is such a mess, how can you like... live in it." Maryse said looking around.

"Well feel free to clean it." He told her. "I mean I'll even help. We did do such a good job at Jacks party." He said.

"Are you kidding me I am not cleaning your room." She told him, while putting on her top.

"No not just you, I'll help." Ted said.

"Please I wouldn't need the bag man to help." She said remembering Ted's idea of help.

"So that's what I am now 'the bag man'?" Ted asked amused.

"Until you prove me otherwise." She told him.

"Okay you can hold the bag this time." He said.

"How about I go home you clean up and the next time I'm round you can show me how good of a job you did." She said just as her phone vibrated.

**To: Maryse**

**From: Tiffany**

**Hey come over mine, me and the girls are already here xxx ****J**

"How do I get into the bedroom next door to you, without your sister knowing I was in the bedroom next door to her?" Maryse asked.

"Climb out the window and come through the front door." He suggested.

"You're joking right?" She asked when she didn't get an answer she started talking. "Right so you go out first, shut Tiffany's door, I'll come out after then we'll walk down the stairs then I'll go outside and come back in."

"But the window is so much easier." He whined.

"Okay so you climb out first and then you can catch me." She said.

"That isn't happening." He said.

"Exactly so get walking." She told him, shoving him out the door.

**XxxxxxX**

"Has Maryse text back?" Nikki asked. While platting Eve's hair.

"Nikki stop pulling my hair." Eve scolded.

"Sorry. Do you put like a can of hair spray on?" Nikki said getting annoyed with Eve's hair.

"No. Nikki can't you just use a brush instead of your fingers." Eve said pulling away.

"Guys can you just stop arguing." Tiffany shouted, just before the door opened and a blonde known as Maryse walked through the door.

"Hey." Maryse said. "So why are we here?"

"Right so I don't if you guys know but it's my birthday next month but..." Tiffany was saying before she got interrupted.

"It's your birthday next month." Kelly said surprised.

"Yes anyways so I thought we could go camping I mean don't you just like the outdoors." Tiffany told them.

"Yes!" Kelly shouted at the same time as Maryse said "No."

"But there's one catch my parent's said my brother has to come." Tiffany said.

"I don't like the outdoors." Maryse said. "I love it! I mean it's just so outdoorsy and there's like mud all over. We should totally go camping."

"I'm in." Kelly said which left the girls waiting for Nikki and Eve.

"Yeah I guess we'll go." Eve said, while whacking at Nikki's hands which kept touching her hair. "Anyways I have to go." Eve told them.

"Where?" Kelly asked

"She's going out with Cody." Nikki answered on her friends behalf.

"As in Cody Rhodes?" Kelly said, making sure she heard right.

"How many Cody's do you know?" Maryse said knowing Nikki obviously meant Cody Rhodes.

"Yes Cody Rhodes, bye." Eve said before hugging the girls and leaving the room.

"How did I not know that Eve liked Cody?" Kelly asked.

"Because you've been so caught up in god knows what." Maryse said. "Well bye I need to go."

"Hey Maryse can I come over yours?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah whatever." Maryse said before her and Nikki walked out of Tiffany's house.

"So why do you want to come over mine?" The blonde asked.

"Because Dolph and Brie are at the house and I don't wanna see them together." She replied as they entered Maryse's bedroom.

"But I thought you didn't like him no more." Maryse said as she lay down on her bed "What is that on your neck?" she asked looking at the big hickey on Nikki's neck shocked.

"What does it look like?" Nikki answered.

"A love bite that's what and who is it off anyway?" She asked.

"Dolph I slept with him." She told her.

"I know you slept with him but that wouldn't stay there that long" Maryse said.

"No I mean like earlier today I slept with him." She revealed.

"What." She shouted "Is he like broken up with Brie?" she asked surprised at what she had just been told.

"No that's the thing." She explained.

"So how did it happen?" she questioned.

"He came over and no one was home, I told him that Brie wasn't in and he said that he came to see me and it just happened." She told her friend.

"Well since you told me a secret I'll tell you one. I slept with Ted and I think he was my first." Maryse revealed.

"What? I thought you slept with Cody?" She asked.

"Well I don't actually think I did, I was drunk and so was he but I'm pretty sure we never did it." She explained.

"Wait so you were a virgin and then you slept with Ted, I mean out of anyone you could pick and you pick him." She said sounding shocked that Maryse had slept with Ted of all people. "When?" Nikki asked.

"Which time?" Maryse said.

"You slept with him more than once." Nikki said, wondering how the conversation had took this turn.

"Please I slept with him more than like... I dunno, but a lot." Maryse said just as they entered her room.

**XxxxxxX**

Jack, Justin and Dolph sat in Jacks room after just watching Transformers.

"I have to go." Justin said before leaving the room and eventually the house. He got into his car and drove home, even though he was dreading getting there as he knew he had to babysit with Maryse. As soon as he walked through the door he heard Lilly crying just before he saw Maryse and her friend Nikki trying to get her to stop.

"Justin! I'm so glad your home. You like babies, here make her stop." Maryse ordered handing Justin her baby sister Lilly.

Justin took Lilly in his arms put her in her pram and start pushing it back and forth, causing Lilly to go to sleep.

"Well Maryse I'm going to go. Bye." Nikki said picking up her car keys and coat.

"Bye." Maryse said back, watching Nikki walk through the front door. "How come you can make her stop crying but I just make it worse?" Maryse asked, disappointed at how bad she was with her little sister.

"Because babies don't like you." Justin said.

"Please babies like me, Kelly's niece loves me." Maryse said, trying to make a point.

"How olds Kelly's niece?" Justin asked, taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"I don't know maybe seven." Maryse said.

"Maryse then she's not classed as a baby." Justin said.

"Yes she is." She argued.

"Whatever. So did Tiffany tell you guys about the camping trip?" He asked suspicious.

"How do you know about that?" Maryse asked.

"Ted invited the guys." Justin put it simply.

"Yes Tiffany told us and yes we're going. Anyways I need to go." Maryse said, she was halfway through the door when Justin stopped her.

"You can't just go we both have to babysit." Justin told her.

"Yes, well you were late, which means I get to leave early." Maryse told him before shutting the door behind her.

**XxxxxxX**

Eve and Cody walked into 'Only The Best' where there date would take place. Cody pulled out Eve's chair for her to take a seat.

"Thank you." She said taking a seat.

"No problem, only the best for my date." Cody smiled.

"Your so cheesy." She laughed.

"Why? Because I'm being nice?" He asked.

"Yeah and your normally a jerk." She replied.

"Yeah well not to you." He told her.

"Why? What's so different about me?" she asked curiously.

"You're just different." He said.

"Thanks" she answered "I guess." She added.

"So what you having?" he asked changing the subject.

"Erm I'll have the cheese pasta and garlic bread please." She told him putting down the menu.

Cody waved his hand in the air, so the waiter would come and take their order. When he came over Cody told him "We'll have the cheese pasta and garlic bread and a medium steak with chips please."

"Alright Sir your food will be about twenty minutes. Would you like any drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah I'll have a whiskey and..." Cody said pointing to Eve to get her to say what she wanted.

"I'll just have a red wine please." She said smiling.

"Ok your drinks will not be a minute." The waiter told them walking away and walking back about two minutes later with the drinks in his hands; he placed them on the table and walked away leaving the couple alone.

"So what made you ask me on a date?" Eve asked curious.

"Well when I like someone I ask them out." He grinned.

"So you like me?" she asked happy with what he had just said.

"Yeah" he smiled.

Eve smiled starting to like Cody even more with every word he said.

"So why'd you say yes?" he asked.

"Because I felt sorry for you." She said sarcastically.

"Funny because that's the only reason I slept with you." He joked.

"That's so not true." She said leaning over and slapping him playfully on his arm.

"Your right it's because I knew how much you wanted me so I wasn't going to say no, for the second time." He laughed.

"You're a jerk." She told him smiling.

"You love it." He said.

"Maybe." She smiled.

After eating their food, they got up and exited the restaurant, heading to Cody's car everything was silent. Cody opened the passenger side door for Eve to get in the car and closed it behind her, before walking round to the other side and getting in the car. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, you weren't a complete jerk." She smiled.

"I'm never a jerk to you; you know I only joke around." He explained.

"Yeah I know and the date was great." She said.

"So are you." He told her.

Eve leaned in and kissed Cody and said "You're pretty great too."

"I want to be with you Eve." Cody said without thinking.

"What?" Eve said taken by surprise.

"I want to be with you and no one else. Whenever you're not around you're all I think about." He admitted.

Eve didn't say a word instead she moved over onto Cody's lap and placed a kiss on his lips and said "I want to be with you too." Before kissing him again.

**Enjoy :)**

**Thank you ****'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER' And****.xx****for reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading: D **

**XxPlease review!xX **

**Next Chapter: The group prepare for the camping trip after their parents agree to let them go. A conversation takes the wrong turn.**


	11. The Secret's Are Out

**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.**

**Chapter 11: The Secret's Are Out.**

Maryse walked into the living area where her dad, his girlfriend and her baby sister were, she sat down next to her dad and started watching T.V with them.

"So dad I was wondering if I could go on a camping trip next week with the girls." Maryse asked.

"No" he said simply.

"Come on Justin's going." She said getting upset.

"Just let her go honey their both responsible kids and besides we can spend some alone time together." Annie told him.

"What about Lilly?" he asked.

"My parents would take her for the week." She replied.

"Even though the thought of you two having alone time disgusts me, she's right you should totally let me go." Maryse stated.

"Fine" he gave in to his daughter.

"Thank you daddy and Annie." Maryse said happy hugging her dad and Annie before leaving the room.

**XxxxxxX**

Eve was sat with the kitchen with her parents discussing the camping trip the Eve so badly wanted to go on. "And it's for my friend's birthday. Please I never ask for anything." Eve stated.

"We don't know honey what if something bad happens to you." Her mom said concerned.

"It won't mom, after all it's not like we're just going in some woods, and we are going to a proppa camping place where there is instructors and stuff." Eve explained.

"We will let you go..." he dad started.

"Yeah" Eve clapped.

"On one condition." He finished.

"Yeah anything you want." She told them.

"You promise not to do anything stupid like drink alcohol." He said.

"Yeah fine" She agreed hugging her mom and dad before running up to her room. She pulled out her phone and dialed Tiffany's number and waited for her to answer when she did she began to speak "Hey Tiff so my parent's said I'm allowed to go camping." Eve told her.

"That's great and all the other girls have already asked and they're allowed to go too." Tiffany explained.

"Great so I guess I'll see you later." Eve said.

"Wait me and the girls are going to buy a tent, wanna come?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah sure I'll be over soon." Eve said before hanging up

**XxxxxxX**

The girls were in the garden isle in the department store looking at what tents to get.

"So are we getting a tent each?" Eve asked.

"No we can share. Two in one and three in the other." Kelly said, picking up a four man tent. "Guys lets just get two of these." She suggested.

"Okay but who's sharing with whom?" Nikki asked.

"We'll just see next week, when we're there." Maryse said, as the girls went up and bought the tents. "Anyway did you guys know that the guys are going camping?" Maryse asked.

"No since when?" Nikki asked.

"Since Ted asked them." She answered.

"I'm actually fine with the guys going." Eve stated.

"Yeah me too." Kelly agreed.

"Anyway what are you guys doing today?" Tiffany questioned them, as they walked through the parking lot and got into Nikki's car.

"Nothing." They all replied at the same time.

"Well do you guys want to come over mine later?" She asked another question.

"Yeah sure, I'm in, what time?" Eve asked.

"Just around seven." She told them.

"Right so Eve, what's up with you and Cody?" Maryse asked, curious about her friend's love life.

"Nothing's up were just kind of together now." Eve told them a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes I know that. But how?" Maryse said annoyed over Eves answer.

"Well after our date, which was great; he told me he wanted to be with me." Eve explained.

"And what did you say?" Maryse continued her interrogation.

"Well I obviously said I want to be with him to, otherwise I wouldn't be with him." Eve mumbled on making Maryse confused.

"Okay." Maryse said.

**To: Cody**

**From: Eve**

Hey baby what you doing? XxxX

**To: Eve**

**From: Cody**

Just with the guys J why? X

**To: Cody**

**From: Eve**

I was gonna come see you but its ok if you're busy. XxxX

**To: Eve**

**From: Cody**

No come over they are going anywayJ. X

"I'm going guys I'll see you later." Eve said before heading out of the shop and to her car.

"How is it that Eve is the only one with a love life?" Maryse asked a bit down.

"I dunno but I wish I was her she's always so happy now." Kelly said.

"Right girls I'm off bye." Nikki told them before walking off.

"Me too." Tiffany said walking right behind Nikki.

**XxxxxxX**

Kelly stood in her bathroom not believing for a second that she could actually be pregnant. How could this be happening to her of all people, she was very careful when it came to sex apart from that one time in Justin's car, but I mean how could she be pregnant, she had only had unprotected sex ONCE in her whole life. "I can't believe this is happening to me" she said to herself. After peeing on the stick Kelly had to wait three minutes, which in this case felt like a lifetime. Kelly paced in the bathroom waiting for the minutes to actually be up. Looking at the stick she saw that it indeed read POSITIVE. Tears ran down her face and a lot of questions ran through her head such as; what will Justin say? How will she tell him? What will she do? She couldn't think straight after seeing the stick but knew she had to tell him, she took out her phone and texted him.

**To: Justin**

**From: Kelly**

I need to speak to you. Xx

**To: Kelly**

**From: Justin**

I'll be over to pick you up soon. X

**XxxxxxX**

Ted sat with Justin and Cody in Cody's bedroom, playing on his X-BOX 360.

"Where are Jack and Dolph?" Ted asked. As if on queue Jack and Dolph walked through the door.

"Hey." They said at the same time.

"So are all you guys up for this camping thing?" Ted asked.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"When are we going?" Cody asked, wanting to know how long he had to prepare.

"Next week." Ted told them.

"So Cody did I hear right about you and that Eve chick dating?" Jack asked.

"Yeah you did." Cody replied.

"I never thought that you would be the only one in a relationship." Jack told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Hey I'm in a relationship." Dolph inputted.

"Yeah but your different, and Cody's well, he's just Cody." Jack explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cody asked.

"Well that you're a man whore." Jack said making all the guys laugh.

"Whatever guys." Cody said turning off his game. "So when's this camping thing again?" Cody asked.

"Next week." Ted answered.

"Why are we even going?" Dolph asked

"Because my parents are making me go and so you're coming to." Ted replied.

"So anyway what time do we leave?" Cody asked.

"About eight in the morning, I'll pick you up and Justin's driving too." Ted told them.

"Yeah but I'm not driving all the girls, I want one of the guys in my car too." He explained.

"I'll come in your car." Dolph volunteered.

"Cool, I'll be at your house about seven thirty to get you." Justin told him.

"What Ted said we aren't leaving until eight." Dolph said.

"No we need to set off at eight so I have to pick you up earlier." Justin explained.

"So me and Jack are in with you?"Cody asked Ted as his phone vibrated.

"Yeah" Ted replied.

Cody checked his phone and seen it was Eve "Guys you have to go now." Cody told them.

"Why?" Dolph asked.

"Because Eve's coming over." He explained.

"Ok dude see you later." They said before exiting his room.

**XxxxxxX**

Cody and Eve sat in Cody's room arguing over what to watch. After being together for about two weeks their first argument was over what to watch.

"We're watching Top Gear." Cody told her.

"Please Cody can we watch One Tree Hill?" Eve asked.

"You've watched them all like a hundred times since we've been together." He said.

"Yeah but I forgot what happened." She put on her pet lip.

"Girl and boy meet. Fall in love, break up and get back together. The end." Cody gave her the brief.

"Yeah but theirs a lot of problems in between." She said climbing on top of her boyfriend and kissing him trying to make him give in "Please" she added kissing him one more time.

"Fine but next time we watch what I want." He told her as she put in her DVD and pressed play/ she climbed into bed and hugged into Cody's side as she watched the T.V. Cody hated watching the crap that Eve liked but always gave in to her for some reason.

"So why is that dude tying her up?" Cody asked as he watched the T.V.

"That guy pretended to be her brother but then turned out to be a crazy stalker gut and now he's kidnapped her and thinks he's in love with her but he's clearly just psychotic." Eve explained.

"So who's that chick in the red?" Cody continued asking.

"She was her best friend but then Peyton went with her boyfriend and now they aren't best friends anymore, she's just going to check and see what happened to her because she never showed up a prom." She told him.

"But I thought they weren't friends anymore?" he kept the questions coming.

"Listen babe if you wanna know everything watch it from the beginning." She told him "And quit asking questions." She added.

The episode had just finished and Eve sat up and stared at her boyfriend.

""So I think I better go." She said about to get up and leave before getting dragged back by Cody.

"Or you could stay." He said planting kisses on her neck making her giggle.

"Stop" she said loving what he was doing.

"Fine" he said stopping getting up and pulling his shirt off his body.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well since your going I'm heading in the shower." He told her.

Eve dragged him towards her and kneeled on the bed so she was face to face with him "Your way too sexy." She said before dragging him down kissing him and pulling him down onto the bed.

"I knew you couldn't resist me without my shirt." Cody told her pulling out of the kiss.

"So you took it off to make me stay?" she asked sitting on top of him.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Well I'm going now." She smiled back before getting up as much as she wanted to stay she wanted to make him suffer a little.

"Bye baby." She said kissing him on the lips.

"Come on just stay." He said pulling her closer to him.

"No I really have to go and besides you shouldn't try and trick me." She told him.

"I didn't try and trick you I just knew you loved me shirtless." He smiled.

"I hate you and your sexy body." She told him looking at his abs.

"Yeah well I love your body too." He said as she walked up to his bedroom door. Eve glared at him. "Cya babe." He added before she left.

**XxxxxxX**

Tiffany made her way to Jack's house. She walked up to his front door and knocked; she stood and waited for someone answer. Finally Jack answered the door and planted a kiss on her lips "Hey gorgeous." He said after pulling away.

"Hey babe so what have you been up to?" she said walking in to his house and followed him up to his room.

"Nothing just hanging with the guys." He answered "You?" he added.

"Just been to buy a tent to go camping." She replied sitting on his bed. "So I heard your going camping." She added.

"Yeah, Ted's making us go because he doesn't want to be the only guy." He explained lying on the bed as Tiffany lay next to him. "Why are you going anyway?" he asked.

"It's my birthday." She replied.

"Wow how did I not know that it was your birthday?" He asked surprised.

"Because I didn't tell you." She told him the most obvious answer.

"Well I'm gonna need to get you the best present ever." Jack smiled.

"Well I can't wait to be surprised." She kissed him.

Jack rolled on top of Tiffany and planted kisses on her lips moving down to her neck, Tiffany pulled him closer to her and placed her lips on his lips, Jack deepened the kiss sticking his tongue in her mouth massaging it with hers. Tiffany pulled away and said "Shit I need to go."

"Why?" Jack asked rolling off of her.

"Because I'm meeting the girls at mine." She told him sitting up.

"Just ditch them and stay here with me." He said kissing her neck.

"Stop" she laughed pushing him away and jumping off the bed "I would love to stay but I really need to go." She said grabbing her coat and bag and walking to the door.

"Bye" she said before heading out the door and to her car.

**XxxxxxX**

Tiffany sat in her room with Eve, Maryse and Nikki talking about random things.

"So how's your new life Maryse?" Eve asked.

"I hate it, my dad doesn't let me do anything without asking and all Lilly does is cry." She whined. "What about your new life Eve?" she added.

"I don't have a new life." Eve told them.

"Yeah you do being in the whole relationship and all." She said.

"Oh that, yeah I love it Cody's so sweet and the way he uses his hands..." Eve started to blabber before getting interrupted.

"Eww stop we don't wanna know what Cody does with his hands." Nikki said sounding disgusted.

"No guys not like that." Eve told them.

"Eve just stop we don't wanna know anything." Tiffany said.

"Where's Kelly?" Nikki asked changing the subject.

"Dunno I'll text her." Tiffany answered taking out her phone and texting Kelly after getting a reply she said "Kelly said she's on her way."

**XxxxxxX**

Justin and Kelly were sat in Justin's car which was parked on the side of an empty road which rarely gets used unless you're taking the back road which people often never did.

"So I haven't heard from you in like a couple of weeks." Kelly told him.

"Yeah well I've been busy." Was all Justin said.

"I need to tell you something." They both said at the same time.

"You first." Justin said.

"No you go first." Kelly insisted.

"Well I just think we shouldn't see each other anymore." Justin told her.

"What?" she said surprised.

"Well I just don't think its working." He explained.

"We were never even really seeing each other." She got angry.

"Yeah but I don't think its fair on you." He told her.

"Yeah well isn't that up to me." She shouted.

"Look I didn't want to hurt you or anything." He explained.

"Yeah well it's a little late for that." She said as tears rolled down her cheek and she got out of the car slamming the door behind her.

"Kelly just get back in." Justin said driving slowly as Kelly walked along the road.

"No just leave me alone." She shouted.

"Come on you can't walk back alone." He told her.

"Yeah well beats driving with you." She said.

"I'm not leaving you to walk." He said simply.

"You can and you will." She raised her voice still crying.

"Please just get back in the car; you don't have to talk to me." He explained.

"Fine." She said opening the door and slamming it behind her.

"So do you still have to tell me something?" he asked.

"No it doesn't matter." She answered quietly.

Justin drove down the road and headed towards Kelly's house in silence. Kelly hated Justin for what he had just did to her and couldn't think of any reason at all why he would just end things like that. He arrived at Kelly's house. "Bye" he said as she got out and slammed the door behind her walking straight into her house, up to her room and cried.

**To: Kelly**

**From: Tiffany**

Are you still coming over? We're already here. Xx

**To: Tiffany**

**From: Kelly**

Yeah I'm on my way. Xx

Kelly wiped her eyes, grabbed her car keys, headed for her car and took off down the road to Tiffany's house.

**XxxxxxX**

Tiffany, Maryse, Nikki, Eve and Kelly were sat in Tiffany's bedroom, talking about nothing in general.

"So I over heard Michelle talking in school and she said she heard that Eve slept with Cody." Nikki shared with the group; the whole group looked at Eve waiting for her to say something.

"It was in your bed too." Maryse blurted out which made everyone turn their attention to her.

"What, you whore." Nikki shouted.

"Kelly's worse that me; she's slept with like five people." Eve said defending herself.

"What? You said you wouldn't tell anyone." Kelly said shocked.

"Yeah well I changed my mind." Eve said simply. Tiffany sat in the corner laughing at the situation.

"Whatever." Kelly said with all eyes on her she blurted out. "Tiffany's sleeping with Jack."

Outside Tiffany's bedroom door stood Ted, Cody, Jack, Justin and Dolph all listening in on the argument.

"You slept with my sister." Ted said surprised.

"Yeah long story, anyway, Cody you slept with Eve and they've only been dating for like a second, score." Jack said.

"Shut up." Cody told him.

Back in the girl's room the argument carried on when Tiffany said, "Well Kelly slept with Justin in Jack's bathroom, and then in his car the next day." Tiffany revealed.

"Eww that was your underwear I found in his car." Maryse said disgusted.

"What no and Maryse you slept with Tiffany's brother." Kelly shot back.

"Yeah and he was like her first." Nikki laughed.

"I thought you slept with Cody." Eve said.

"Yeah whatever I don't remember I'm pretty sure it never happened. But I do remember Nikki telling me she's sleeping with Dolph even though he's dating her sister." Maryse clarified.

"And you tried to call me a whore." Eve said.

"Yeah well you slept with someone in my bed." Nikki said.

"Well you're sleeping with your sister's boyfriend." Eve shouted.

The boys were still listening at the door to all the secrets that were being revealed.

"You slept with her in my bathroom?" Jack asked Justin.

"Yeah I was drunk and anyway Cody didn't sleep with Maryse." Justin told them.

"So does that mean Ted slept with a virgin?" Dolph said getting confused over everything that was being said.

The girls were still arguing about a lot of random things one being who is the worst friend.

"Anyways Maryse your the worst friend ever I can't believe you told them I slept with Cody in Nikki's bed." Eve stated.

"Yeah well Tiffany and Kelly are worse they broke my dad's favourite vase that night they were drunk and I made that vase." Maryse said remembering the night the girls were drunk and slept over at her house.

"Come on Maryse it couldn't of been his favorite it was crooked." Kelly insulted.

"Yeah it was the most ugly ass vase I've ever seen." Tiffany added.

"Yeah that was after you broke it." Maryse defended.

"Kelly's worse than me I mean she didn't tell us she slept with Justin because he asked her not to, I mean what happened to hoes over bros." Tiffany claimed.

"Yeah I bet Kelly was that thing that slept with Evan. She does have blonde hair." Maryse said staring at her friend.

"Maryse you have blonde hair." Kelly said.

"Yeah but yours is an ugly blonde just like Tiffany described." Maryse shot back.

"Oh my god! Nikki's the worst; I mean she's the one that convinced us to strip; she practically made us porn stars!" Kelly said. "And in kindergarten she stole my juice box," Kelly added.

"That was like fourteen years ago." Nikki said.

"Yeah well I never forgot." Kelly told them.

"Well like they say elephants never forget." Nikki hissed.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kelly asked, insulted.

"Yes, I'm calling you fat." Nikki shouted, just as Kelly started to cry.

"I can't believe you made her cry." Eve shouted.

"Well I'm sorry if the truth hurts." Nikki screamed, walking up to the door. She walked out the room, only to find the guys standing outside Tiffany's bedroom. She looked at Cody and slapped him. "How dare you have sex in my bed?" She shouted before storming down the stairs and out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Next to walk out of the bedroom was Eve as soon as she got into the hallway all the guys stared at her except Cody "What are you looking at?" She shouted at them annoyed with the stares, when no one answered she just stormed away mimicking Nikki by slamming the door.

Following the door being slammed Kelly left the room, walking straight past and totally ignoring the guys, yet again another door slam.

Maryse was the last to exit Tiffany's room, upon entering the hallway Cody pointed to his face and then at her and said "This is your fault." Without even thinking Maryse shouted at him, saying "How dare you try blaming me." Before slapping him on the other side of his face and storming down the stairs. The guys stood at the stairs and waited for another door slam but this time it didn't come, with that Tiffany walked to her bedroom door and shouted at the guys "What are you doing here?" without waiting for an answer she slammed the door in their faces.

"I think we need some new doors." Ted stated still standing on the landing with the guys.

"Well that was..." Cody started but couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"Yeah" Jack said as all the boys stood stunned at everything they had just found out.

**Enjoy :)**

**Thank you ****for reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading: D **

**XxPlease review!xX **

**Next Chapter: Everyone goes on a camping trip.**


	12. Camping: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story nor do I think I do.**

**Chapter 12: Camping: Part 1**

Maryse stood at Justin's car whining as Justin packed the things ready to go camping in thirty minutes.

"I mean I don't even wanna go, especially with them back stabbing whores." Maryse moaned hating the idea of going camping.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have asked to go." Justin said shutting the truck.

"Yeah well I didn't know that those skanks would... act like skanks, did I?" she asked getting angry.

Ted and Tiffany walked out of their house and over the road to where Justin and Maryse were stood.

"Hey" Ted said.

"Hey man." Justin said.

"Hey Ted hey whore." Maryse said glaring at Tiffany.

"Wow the bitch speaks." Tiffany smiled evilly.

Ted and Justin stared at the girls. "So I need to go pick Dolph up and everyone else is meeting us here, then we can decide who's going with whom." Justin said before getting in his car and driving off to get Dolph. Ted, Tiffany and Maryse stood there before Tiffany walked over to her house leaving Ted and Maryse stood in silence.

"So are you girls still not talking?" Ted asked.

"What you mean the whores that used to be my friends." Maryse answered.

"So I take it your not." Ted said looking at Maryse who just nodded.

Justin had returned with Dolph in the passenger's side, they got out the car just as Kelly pulled up, got out and walked over to the group and stayed silent.

"Hey Kelly." All the guys said.

"Hi Ted, Dolph." She said not caring that Justin was there.

"Does anyone know how to crack this pin on my phone?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty good at that." Kelly said.

"Really coz I just thought you were only good at spreading your legs." Maryse said bitchy.

"A bit like you're only good at being a bitch." Kelly shouted.

"Well its better than being a slut." Maryse shouted back.

"Girls, just stop." Dolph shouted.

The girls stayed silent and didn't even look at one another. Everyone had arrived and they were setting off in about ten minutes, but still didn't know who was riding with whom.

"So who's riding with me and Dolph?" Justin asked.

"Me" Maryse answered raising her hand.

"I'm not riding with him." Kelly told them pointing to Justin.

"I guess I'll ride with you." Cody said.

"Well I will too." Eve said holding Cody's hand.

"So it's settled Cody, Eve, Maryse and Dolph are with you and Tiff, Jack, Nikki, and Kelly are with me." Ted said before walking to his car and getting in with the people who are riding with him right behind with their bags in hand ready to put in the car, as Justin put Cody, Eve and Dolph's things in his trunk which just say fit. Everyone got into the car and Ted set off with Justin right behind him driving down the road and heading to the camping trip from hell.

**XxxxxxX**

In Ted's car all the girls were sat in the back silent whilst Ted and Jack sat in the front feeling awkward, around the girls after what they heard. _I'm into you By Jennifer Lopez _came on the radio and Kelly started singing it.

"Really you're into them I just thought you were into the sex." Nikki said nastily.

"Yeah and you're into other people's men." Kelly shot back.

"And you're into any men." Tiffany inputted in the argument.

"Well you're desperate and the only reason you slept with Jack is because you're ex boyfriend cheated on you, I mean I don't blame him when you look like..." Kelly said "That." She added looking up and down Tiffany.

"Desperate, are you kidding me. This coming from the person who will sleep with anyone." Tiffany started to get angry.

"Can you all just be quiet?" Ted shouted making the girls shut up. "Thank you." He said after they all went quiet.

**XxxxxxX**

Meanwhile in Justin's car Justin and Dolph were sitting in the front while Cody sat in the middle of the girls, nothing was quiet Eve and Maryse were arguing about the littlest things.

"Well at least I didn't have sex in someone else's bed." Maryse raised her voice.

"Yeah well at least I didn't lie about having sex." Eve shot back.

"I didn't lie you whore." Maryse yelled.

"Yeah you did slut." Eve shouted.

"At least I didn't infect someone's bed." Maryse shot back at her.

"I didn't infect it; I'm not full of diseases." Eve glared.

"I didn't say you were, but I'm not so sure about him." Maryse shouted glaring at Cody.

"Don't bring him into it." Eve shouted, her temper rising.

"Why not it takes two people to have sex you know." Maryse shouted right back.

"Yeah but it only takes one to be a complete bitch." Eve spat.

"Yeah Eve how do you do it?" Maryse asked.

"Can you two please shut your mouths?" Justin shouted from the front of the car.

"I don't know if that's possible for Maryse she always seems to have something to say." Eve said looking out of the window.

"Yeah as apposed to you who's always quiet." Maryse said sarcastically.

**XxxxxxX**

The two groups arrived at the camp grounds. Parking the cars, the guys got everyone's tents out of the cars; the guys had brought three and the girls two. They walked over to a patch of grass and started pulling out the equipment out of the bags.

"How do you put this up?" Nikki asked, before Justin came over to help her.

"I've lost a peg." Eve said to no-one in particular.

"I don't think you lost it, Nikki probably stole it." Kelly said after just putting her tent up.

"What?" Nikki shouted.

"Well first a juice box then your sisters boyfriend, I wouldn't be surprised if you stole the tent." Kelly told her.

"Well it wouldn't matter if I did because I'm not sharing with you anyways, I feel infected just standing next to you." Nikki shouted, glaring at her friend.

"Yeah, walking STD much." Tiffany said, clarifying that she wasn't sharing with Kelly either.

"As if I'd share with you anyway, you'd probably try sleep with me if you lost your phone just like you lost your boyfriend." Kelly spat.

"Yeah and the only reason you wouldn't is because I'm not a man, you whore." Tiffany spat back.

"You really sure about that?" Kelly asked.

"That I'm not a man; yes. That your a whore; hell yes." Tiffany replied.

"So, who are you guys sharing with then?" Justin asked the girls.

"Well I'm not sharing with Eve. First she sleeps in my bed next it'll be the tent. Or Kelly; I don't want Chlamydia." Nikki said.

"I'm not sleeping with Nikki. Like the skank said; she'll steal the tent." Maryse said.

"I can't share with Tiffany I mean she broke Maryse's vase, next she'll break my tent." Eve shouted.

"Well I wouldn't want you to infect my tent anyways." Tiffany spat back.

"Excuse me that's Kelly job." Eve told her.

"Yeah, is it my job to spill secrets to, no wait that's Maryse." Kelly shouted.

"Yeah couldn't be your job anyways because the only thing your good at is spreading your legs." Maryse spat back.

"Better than being bad at it." Kelly shouted.

"Well I can't be as bad as you who need's a new man every time." Maryse told her. "Why don't we let Eve share with Cody that way they won't infect anyone's tent." She added.

"Well that still doesn't stop the walking STD over there." Nikki spat, referring to Kelly.

"Please Nikki if you could you'd steal them." Kelly shouted.

"You finally admit you have them." Tiffany shouted.

"Yeah I caught them of the guy you're sleeping with." Kelly told her before walking away.

"Well I guess Kelly's sleeping in the woods." Maryse said sarcastically.

"I'm with Dolph." Tiffany said.

"Well I get Jack." Nikki said after her.

"I am not sharing with Justin." Maryse said.

"Well it's either Ted or Kelly." Nikki told her a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Then I guess it's settled I'm with Ted and Justin's with Kelly." Maryse said.

**XxxxxxX**

Kelly walked into the woods and sat beside a tree crying at all the mean words her so called friends had just said to her. Justin walked up to her and said "Are you ok?" taking her by surprise.

"Why do you care?" she asked still crying, looking up at him and wiping her eyes.

"Listen Kelly I didn't mean to hurt you." He assured her.

"Yeah well it's a little late for that now." She told him.

"I still care about you Kelly." He said.

"Are you sure? Because last time we talked you said you didn't want to do whatever it was we were doing." She raised her voice a little.

"Look I'm sorry." Justin told her.

"I don't care what you are." She raised her voice as more tears strolled down her face. Justin pulled her closer to him, her hugging in to his side "I'm sorry too." She added.

"Justin where are you?" Maryse shouted seeing Justin and Kelly sat by a tree. She walked up to them "Why are you crying?" she asked the blonde "If it's because of what I said I'm sorry." She added.

"Everything's not about you, you know." Kelly told her getting up and walking away.

"Whatever." Maryse said turning to Justin.

"Stop being such a bitch all the time." Justin shouted at her before walking away.

"I am not a bitch." She said to herself before heading back to the camping spot.

Back at the camping spot everyone was waiting for Maryse to return with Kelly and Justin who were already here, when she returned Jack asked "Where have you been? You were supposed to b getting these two who are already here."

"Well it's not my fault they left me in the woods, is it?" she replied.

"Whatever lets just go before we're late." He said before the group walked off to the first activity of many to come on their camping trip.

**XxxxxxX**

Paint balling. The first activity of the trip was paint balling.

"We need teams." Tiffany said, grabbing her stuff and putting it over her clothes.

"Easy." Dolph said. "Girls VS boys."

"Whatever." All the girls said at the same time, entering the grounds. When the whistle blew the games started, that was when Tiffany shot Nikki.

"What were on the same team." Nikki shouted.

"As if that matters." Tiffany said, just as Nikki shot her.

"Oops" Nikki said before she ran away.

The girls didn't bother shooting the guys instead they wasted there shots on each other.

"What is the point of girls VS boys when all the girls do is shoot each other?" Justin asked.

"I don't know this is all Dolphs fault." Ted said.

"How is it my fault?" Dolph asked.

"Because you picked the teams." Ted said simply.

**XxxxxxX**

"I'm out of paint balls." Maryse shouted, her clothes covered in paint. Eve ran around the corner shooting her. "Did you not hear me I'm out?" Maryse asked her annoyed.

"Yes I heard you, so what if you're out." Eve said, laughing.

Maryse whacked Eve with her paintball gun.

"What was that?" Eve asked, shocked.

"Well like I said I'm out." Maryse responded.

"Oops so am I." Eve told her, mimicking Maryse by whacking her.

"You're such a bitch." Maryse said whacking her again.

"And your not?" Eve asked, slapping her.

"You did not just slap me." Maryse said horrified.

"Let me check... Yes, I did." Eve told her, which was when Maryse dived on her tackling her to the floor.

"You whore." Eve said riving Maryse's hair.

"Takes one to know one." Maryse shouted, punching Eve before Eve pushed Maryse off the top of her. Just then Dolph and Jack walked by.

"Bitch fight!" Dolph shouted watching the two girls tear each other apart.

"What the hell is going on?" Cody shouted running over and pulling the girls apart.

"That bitch hit me with the gun." Eve shouted as Cody held her back while Dolph held Maryse.

"You shot me with a paintball." Maryse yelled.

"Maryse in case it didn't register in your tiny brain, we are playing paintballing which means you shoot people with paintballs." Eve screamed at the blonde.

"Yeah but you knew I ran out." She shouted before running off. Eve got out of Cody's grip and ran in the opposite direction.

"Why are we here if all they do is fight?" Cody asked the guys who were all sick of the girls fighting.

"If they fight one more time, I'm personally gonna kick all of their asses." Ted said making the entire guys laugh.

"Why don't we just sit them down and tell them if they continue to fight we won't associate with them on this trip." Dolph suggested.

"Yeah because I personally can't take it anymore." Jack said with Cody agreeing.

**XxxxxxX**

Everyone was sat around the camp fire which the guys made in the middle of all the tents. Eve and Maryse didn't look at each other once while sitting on the logs.

"So the guys and I came to a decision." Cody said.

"Yeah and what's that?" Eve asked her boyfriend.

"If you don't talk to one another and quit bitching, you'll have no one to talk to for the rest of the trip." Ted inputted.

"So you guys are boring anyways." Kelly said before going in her tent and zipping it up.

"Why the hell should I apologise, when I did try I was a bitch." Maryse told the group.

"Even when you don't try you're a bitch." Eve said before storming off into her tent.

All of the girls stormed off into their tents and zipped them up behind them very angry.

"Well that didn't work very well." Justin said.

"Yeah well that's Eve's fault." Cody told them.

"We'll just have to stick to the plan and not talk to them." Jack said.

"Yeah." They all agreed before heading off to bed in their tents.

**XxxxxxX**

Cody got in his tent, lay down next to his girlfriend who had her back turned to him.

"Eve what's wrong?" Cody asked hugging her from behind.

"Don't, just don't talk to me." Eve answered sitting up and looking at her boyfriend.

"Why?" Cody asked his girlfriend who has tears rolling down her face.

"Because it's my fault, everything is my fault. I mean this whole argument started because of me." She cried getting a little louder.

"Listen, it's not your fault." Cody assured her.

"Well is it my hearing or did you not say that it was my fault out there." She asked quieting down a little.

"That was just because of what you said to Maryse after we wanted you girls to stop fighting." He explained.

"Well I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you." She said wiping her eyes.

"Eve I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said pulling her in to his arms and wrapping them around her.

"So you know one thing I've never done?" Cody asked.

"What?" Eve asked looking at him.

"I've never had sex in a tent." Cody joked.

"Shut up." Eve laughed hitting him in the chest.

"What I'm serious." He joked again.

"Then so am I." She told him pushing him down, climbed on top of him and started kissing him, she pulled away "If you wanna have sex in a tent, then I'm not gonna say no." She whispered in his ear before kissing him on the neck "you're... so... hot." Eve said in between breaths.

"And you're much hotter without your clothes." Cody told her quietly, as he flipped her over so he was now on top removing Eve's clothes, Eve giggled "You look hotter without your clothes too." She noted not wasting time with taking off her boyfriend's shirt "did I mention how much I love your body?" she asked staring at his amazing abs.

"Only every time you see it." He smiled before planting small kisses on her neck, and soon starting to nibble at it, but soon moved up to her lips kissing them making her moan in to his mouth.

**XxxxxxX**

Nikki was lying down in the tent next to her sleeping buddy Jack in silence.

"So you boys really not talking to us?" Nikki asked getting no answer.

"Well since your not talking to me I'll do all the talking. Well the first thing is that I hate my sister and it's only because she wants everything this that I get and then she steals whatever it is that I get and rubs it in my face every chance she gets." Nikki started to blabber to Jack "And then you have my parents who think that Brie is the most innocent son of a bitch in the world, which she obviously isn't. That's not even the half of it, she got me grounded for the first time ever, I mean ever. I've never been grounded and then that slut gets me grounded, I mean she thinks that I care. Well obviously I do but I wasn't going to let her know that. You know what I mean?" she continued "Another thing, why is Dolph with her I mean I'm obviously the hotter twin and everyone knows it..." she started again before getting interrupted.

"Stop, just stop talking please." Jack raised his voice at the annoying girl blabbering on about everything and anything.

"Ahh so you talk." Nikki smiled finally getting him to talk "What is that noise?" Nikki asked opening the tent and noticed the noise was coming from Cody and Eve's tent.

"Oh my god, I knew it, I'm so glad I never let her share with me I knew she would have sex in the tent." Nikki said quietly. "Any what was I saying, oh yeah. Why is Dolph even with her she's such a shank all she wants is sex, which I don't think she's even getting any, well if she is then Dolph only feels sorry for her." She started blabbering again, Jack turned away, put his pillow over his head and tried to block out Nikki so he could sleep. Nikki still continued to talk about a lot of crap before getting out of her tent and getting some fresh air.

**XxxxxxX**

Ted was lying down with his back to Maryse as she blabbered on about the girls and the way they had treated her, even though she had treated them the same way.

"How dare Eve say I'm a bitch all the time?" Maryse asked angry.

"I dunno." Ted said trying to sleep.

"I mean if anyone's a bitch it's gotta be her, right." She went on.

"Yeah" Ted said pulling his pillow over his head.

"I mean she's such a slut having sex in someone else's bed. I hate her." She told him.

"Can you just stop talking about the girls for one minute?" He asked raising his voice.

"Ok, sorry." Maryse said lying down with her back to Ted.

The two lay in silence with their backs to each other, got about ten minutes before Ted broke the silence by asking "So why aren't you girls talking?" he sat up and looked at her as she sat up too.

"Because they told." She replied.

"But you all told on each other." He told her.

"Yeah but..." she got interrupted.

"There is no buts, just forgive them." He said before lying back down leaving Maryse thinking.

"Anyway I thought you weren't supposed to be talking to me." She smiled.

"I'm not but I should at least try and get you to talk to the girls." He explained.

"But I thought weren't aloud to talk about the girls." She said confused.

"We're not." He said sounding sure.

Maryse just stayed silent and turned her back to him.

**XxxxxxX**

Tiffany and Dolph lay in their tent staring at the top of the tent in silence. Tiffany hated the fact that she was fighting with the girls, all she wanted to do was talk to them but that wasn't going to happen if they weren't gonna talk to her. It didn't help that the guys weren't talking to her and it was her birthday.

"So you guys are serious when you say you're not talking to us?" Tiffany asked Dolph who just stayed silent. "So I take that as a yes then." She added. "I don't even get it; it doesn't really have anything to do with you guys if we're not talking anyway. This has got to be the worst birthday ever, on a camping trip with no one talking to me, great." Tiffany got angry and stormed out of the tent.

**XxxxxxX**

Kelly and Justin were doing nothing other than arguing. "Why do you even wanna know how I'm doing?" she raised her voice.

"Maybe because I care." He told her.

"You have a funny way of showing it." She said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry for what happened." He assured her.

"Every time you say that I hate you more." She raised her voice again.

"Well I am." He told her.

"Well I don't care." She noted.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?" He asked getting angry.

"Because maybe you're a dick, no wait you are a dick." She shouted.

"Stop acting like a spoilt little princess, because let me tell you one thing your not a princess." He shouted back.

"Well let me tell you something, I may not be a princess but I sure as hell deserve better than you." She yelled.

"You don't deserve me or anyone else for that matter." He shouted getting mad.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she got a little angry at what he just said.

"That you only want men for sex." He told her still a little loud.

"Are you sure? Because I wanted more with you and your the one that wanted sex." She yelled before running off into the woods. She ran into the woods and then started walking along in the dark crying and very upset at what Justin had just said to her, she carried on walking until she saw Tiffany sat at a tree crying, she walked up to her a took a seat right next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Kelly asked wiping her eyes but tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"This is the worst birthday ever, no one is talking to me and it sucks." She replied "What about you?" she added asking.

"Well Justin just basically called me a slut and said I only want guys for sex." She answered tears still rolling down her face.

"Guys are dickheads." Tiffany told her.

"At least we agree on something." She smiled.

"I can't believe they actually said they wouldn't talk to us." Tiffany laughed causing Kelly to laugh to.

"I know their just trying to find a way to get us to talk, which didn't actually work." Kelly told her.

"Well I don't blame them I hate fighting." Tiffany admitted "And I didn't really mean to call you a slut." She added.

"Well I didn't mean to tell them about you and Jack it's just that it came out." She stated.

"The only reason I told them about you and Justin was because you told them about me and Jack." She told her.

"It's ok I should have told them anyway." She admitted.

"Well I better be getting back." Tiffany said leaving Kelly sitting their alone by a tree.

"Yeah night." Kelly said to Tiffany who had already left.

**XxxxxxX**

It was the next morning and Nikki, Eve, Ted, Justin, Jack, Maryse, Dolph and Cody were sat outside of their tents, while Tiffany and Kelly were still asleep.

"So what was with the shouting last night Justin?" Ted asked.

"It was nothing man." Justin told him getting reminded of his and Kelly's argument last night.

"So you mean to tell me all of the 'your a bitch' and 'well your a dick' was nothing." He said.

"Yeah dude just leave it." He told him.

"So Eve what was all that noise coming from your tent last night?" Nikki asked being bitchy.

"What noise?" She asked pretending not to know.

"You know all the moaning and stuff." Nikki smiled at her cocky.

"Shut up Nikki, it was nothing. Maybe it was coming from Dolph's tent you know he's got a thing for cheating on his girlfriend." Eve glared at Dolph.

"I think not, I know your squeaky little annoying voice anyway." Nikki stared.

"So was that you going out of your tent last night?" Eve asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" She questioned.

"Well I know your scrawny little ass anywhere." She answered giving her a smile.

"Well beats having a fat ass." Nikki shot back.

"Well at least I have an ass." Eve shouted.

"Yeah and believe me honey it's not one to be proud of." Nikki yelled back at her.

"What a bit like your stomach. Because if we're talking about things being fat that sure as hell is one of them." Eve shouted standing up before walking away.

"I am not fat!" Nikki stood up shouting at Eve who was walking away.

"Yeah that's what fat people always tell them selves." Eve shouted back as she carried on walking.

"Nikki ignore her your not fat." Maryse told her, trying to make an effort to reconcile with the girls.

"I already knew that, but you know thanks anyways." Nikki said.

"Do you think everyone's going to make storming of a regular thing?" Maryse asked, while pulling a blanket around her.

"Probably." Jack said. "Unless all of you suck it up and apologize."

"I did that, it didn't work." Maryse said.

"You didn't apologize to me." Nikki complained.

"Okay Nikki I'm sorry." Maryse said firmly, hoping Nikki would take it better then Kelly and that Justin wouldn't scream at her for being a bitch.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to I kind of overreacted." Nikki said, hugging Maryse.

"Just three more to go." Dolph said, smiling.

"I am not apologizing to Eve. She called me fat." Nikki told them making sure she sounded stern.

"Me either if she thinks I'm a bitch all the time, she doesn't need to be around me all the time." Maryse said agreeing with Nikki.

"Hey." Kelly said climbing out of her tent yawning. "Where are Tiffany and Eve?" She asked.

"Well Eve ran off and Tiffany's asleep." Maryse told her. "By the way Kelly I'm sorry for all the crap I said to you."

"You know I'm hearing that word a lot lately but coming from you it sounds amazing." Kelly said smiling before she added, "I'm sorry to it's just that night got way to out of control."

"Tell me about it." Nikki said. "All Maryse said was that Eve had sex in my bed and suddenly I'm calling you fat; which I shouldn't have because you're far from it." She continued.

"Well now that you three have made up can one of you please swap tents with Nikki?" Jack asked. "All she does is talk." He complained.

"Justin will." Kelly jumped at the offer, not wanting to spend her night like she did yesterday.

"I will?" He asked.

"Yes you will or Jack can swap with me it's the same both ways." She said unsmiling.

"Well it looks like I'm swapping then." Justin said looking at Kelly.

"That's great because I can actually get some sleep tonight." Jack told them.

"Well now that that's sorted what the hell is our activity today?" Maryse asked.

"Quad biking" Jack answered smiling.

"Cool" Maryse clapped.

**XxxxxxX**

The group stood in front of the instructor and listened to the rules about quad biking. There were a lot of rules such as 'Don't bump into each other and don't go to fast'. Maryse was looking forward to riding the quads because she wanted to show the boys that she could beat them.

"I am so gonna kick your ass." Maryse told them before putting her helmet on and walking up to the bikes.

"She wishes." Cody said starting up his bike.

Everyone was ready on the quads and waiting for the instructor to wave the flag to signal they could start the race. The flag went down and everyone started riding apart from Ted who was still at the finish line trying to get his Quad to move "It doesn't even work." He shouted before it took off and took him by surprise "Never mind" he added. Everyone needed to go round the course twice and everyone apart from Ted had already been round once and were on their second lap. The race ended and in first place was Kelly followed by Cody, Maryse, Nikki, Jack, Tiffany, Dolph, Justin, Eve and then last but not least Ted.

"Well done Kel." Justin said.

"Whatever" Kelly said walking away from him.

All the girls walked away and headed back to their camping spot leaving the guys stood by them selves.

"What's up with Kelly?" Cody asked.

"She's been like that ever since I broke things off with her." Justin answered.

"So why did you break things off with her again?" Ted asked.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her." He told them sounding sincere.

"Dude do you know how gay that sounds?" Dolph asked laughing with all the other guys.

"Whatever man" Justin replied walking away from the guys.

**XxxxxxX**

Back at the camp sight the girls were sat on the logs not saying a word to one another, they never even shared a look with one another.

"So Kelly why are you mad at Justin?" Nikki asked.

"He broke things off with me and then keeps telling me he's sorry but I don't wanna hear it anymore." Kelly explained.

"Listen girls I'm sorry for everything I said to you, I really didn't mean any of it." Eve blurted out.

"We're sorry too." Maryse said as all the girls had a group hug.

"I can't believe the guys threatened not to talk to us." Eve told the girls making them laugh.

"I know" Maryse said.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk to them and make them suffer." Nikki suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Tiffany agreed as the girls nodded.

The guys walked up to the logs where the girls were sat and Jack started a fire in the middle before taking a seat "So what you girls been up to?" Jack asked getting no answer.

"So I take it your still not talking to each other?" Ted asked again getting no answer from any of the girls "Well I take it you're not talking to us?" he added confused.

"May I ask why?" Cody asked, the girls staying silent.

"You just did and it looks like you aren't getting an answer." Justin told him.

The girls stood up and walked away in to the woods until they were sure they were far enough away from the guys so they couldn't hear them.

"So you think it worked?" Tiffany asked.

"Hell yeah." Eve replied.

"If we carry on the way we are, the guys will get annoyed very soon." Nikki assured them.

**XxxxxxX**

Back at the camping spot, the guys were sitting around the camp fire confused and wondering why the girls aren't talking to them. They were sat in silence just thinking what they could have done to upset them and couldn't think of one thing.

"What the hell did we do?" Dolph asked confused.

"I dunno they are so weird." Cody replied.

"I agree." Jack nodded before heading into his tent.

"Well I think we better be off to bed." Ted told them as he unzipped his tent and climbed in zipping it up behind him.

All of the other guys went in their tents and Justin went in the one he was sharing with Kelly and knew he wouldn't be sharing with her tonight.

The girls walked back to the camp site and seen that thee guys weren't there and knew they probably would be asleep.

"Night girls" Eve said before getting inside her tent.

"Night" they all said before heading inside their tents, Kelly getting in to her original tent she shared with Justin thinking Jack was inside but was surprised to see Justin.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked quietly.

"I thought Nikki was coming in here." He replied just as quiet "I can leave if you like." He told her still quiet.

"No it's ok." She said lying down.

"You know Kelly I am sorry about what I did." He said very sincere.

"Yeah I know." She said sitting up and looking him in the eye, Justin pulled her closer to him and kissed her romantically on the lips before pulling away, lay down and looked at the top of the tent.

"Thanks" Kelly said lying down next to him. Justin wrapped his arms around Kelly as they both fell asleep Kelly wrapped in his arms.

**Enjoy :)**

**Thank you ****for reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading: D **

**XxPlease review!xX **

**Next Chapter: The camping trip continues.**

**There won't be an update everyday but I will try and update as soon as possible.**

5


End file.
